finding your heart, and a new adventure,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after the war with nuraku kagome lost her mother and grandfather, her brother was sent to her fathers, so now her cousin and herself is on a new mission to a new world of time travel,there will be new aditions to the order of phoenix. lot's of romance and shockers, and lemons and limes, and maybe a harem,
1. Chapter 1

_A new adventure and new journey_

* * *

><p>kagome just finished her flew call to her father to tell him she and her brother will be off to school, after she was done with that she thought one everything, the only surviving members of her family is her father and step mother and half brother, and her other half brother, the the yuki, the malfoys adopted souta as one as their own, since they where friends with his father,<p>

the battle with nuraku ended up at the other side of the well, her mother sulpisha sent souta to her fathers, but she and her grandfather wan't so lucky, with a huge burst of rage kagome killed nuraku, she grieved for her adopted brothers kouga and sesshomaru, she made the wish for everyone the cat demons her loyal friends since they got to know everyone after inuyasha went to hell with his lover, and jinji to become a full demon like his father and his mother a full demon as well, and sango's brother to be brought back,hoping her pup's here ok, after she made her wish midariko appeared before her, telling her that she must protet the jewel, and he demon powers will become more powerful since she made the wish,

yuka, ayumi, and eri, they all came to live with her since voldermort killed their parents for betrail, so kagome added them in the blood bond that she did with her family and the order of the phenox, so she souta and yuka ayumi and eri and draco came spy's for the order, since her and souta grandfather gave them those sparkling eyes over those half moon glasses,

after the wizarding war was over kagome went to harry's aunt and uncles and gave them a piece of her mind on how thy treated him when he was growing up. and she put duddly over her knee and spanked him as hard as she could, so now here she was walking to school to finish her education, but something bugging her today, something important, shrugging it off kagome walked up to her classroom door she heard chattering, kagome let out a sigh and went in,

"Hey kagome girl!" Yelled yui, when she spotted her second best friend in the world,

"Hey what's up girl I'm all good," "I see my cousin isn't here yet," Said kagome, as she giggle at her best friend who she thought as a sister, she knew the hungo's are pure blooded wizards but concealed it like the yuki's,

"Nope late as always my friend," "but I was wondering if you would go to the national library with me after school?" Said yui,kagome only nodded and said,

"Oh yeah sure I would love to go," "I have to pick up a new book that came out anyways," "what about my dear cousin wouldn't she be coming?" After kagome said that, miaka came through the door and face planted the floor, as she got up she started to mutter,

"Oh evil brothers," "and thank the kamis that I made before I was late again," said miaka, as she plopped down in her seat,

"Hello dear cousin I'm guessing keisuke dumped ice water on you again?" Asked kagome,

Miaka started to grumble again, "I didn't get to eat breakfast," "I got ice water dumped on me," "evil brother," kagome got a idea that's he been around the weasley twins for to long, but her and yui smirked evilly at the joke they where going to play on her dear cousin,

"Oh yui do you want to come and chill with me at the national library?" Said kagome with a straight face, yui caught on,

"Yeah that sounds fun kagome!" "I would love to go and chill with you at the national library!" Said yui,

"Oh darn but what should we do with my dear old cousin,"" she wouldn't ant to chill with us she not a fan of a dusty old library," "that mean she will have to go home to her beloved brother," said kagome in her fathers voice,

"Yes she would wouldn't she," "oh such a pity wouldn't that be," "we would be going to a all you can eat restaurant after," said yui, after that, miaka hoped up, not even realizing the teacher walking in,

**I WANT TO GO! IWANT TO GO ! I WANT TO GO !** Yelled miaka, not realizing she punched the teacher in the nose, while yui and kagome snickered to themselves the weasley twins are a bad influence on the two of them when they are around,

**MISS YUKI," "YOU GO IN THE HALL WAY AND STAND IN THAT POSE**!" Ordered the teacher, miaka walked out of the room and did as she was told, while the class went on for the day,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later Later that day,<em>

Miaka plopped back down in her chair, rolling her arms from the soreness and stiffness, until she she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to she's her cousin,

"Come along cousin," "where going to the national library," and yui is getting grumpy like uncle Severus, kagome giggled at her joke, until yui yelled a crossed the room,

**"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"**

Kagome only giggle a little more when yui stomped over and grabbed her cousin and dragged her out the room, kagome only shrugged and fallowed out,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the train station,<em>

"So miaka what school have you chosen I know you where having a hard time picking," said kagome,

"I'm going to jonan," said miaka, Kagome nearly fell over at that,

_"she knew her aunt wanted miaka in that school," "and she knows her father and uncle serious can get her in with her grades in all," "but her I.Q," "it's not the best in the world, kagome knew her aunt asker her father and her uncle to get her in if she don't pass," "so who know's,"_

"Are you sure that you can pass?" "I know me and yui can," " but I mean," "never mind," kagome did't want to let out to much info,

"Mou," "why in kami's name dose every one say when I want to go to jonan?" "Uncle lucaus and Severus serious says I can do it," "and then there are the teachers they always compare me to the both of you," yui, kagome why is that, miaka whined out,

"Well is plain to see your a simpleton and where geniuses," said yui sarcastically, kagome only look on at her cousin with amusement, her grey Malfoy eyes sparkled in a way since dumbledore is her grandfather she inherited the sparkling in the eyes, Miaka only crossed her arms and stomped her foot,

"Are you guys really my friends and family," really honestly, you two are being such meanies,

"Last time I checked I think I was genetically related to you my dear cousin," said kagome, as she placed a arm around her cousins shoulder, only slouched and sighed, and hugged her cousin in. A huge bear hug, and sent a huge smile up at her cousin,

"Fine I'll admit to being defeated," "you guy's are more intelligent than anyone I know," kagome cleared her throat,but she dropped it,As they continued there way to the train station, Once they reached they reached train station they hoped on the train heading towards the national library,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the national library,<em>

Miaka looked up at the huge building with awe, and said something she though that would be funny,

"Wow is the library really... That national?"

Yui was shaking her head at her friend stupidity, and kagome only sweat dropped at her cousin stupidity, as the two walked towards the doors, kagome started to feel something something that feels like it meant for her, she narrowed her grey eyes and walked into the library and investigated, miaka just figured out she was left behind,And ran inside,

"Hey it was a joke!" "Well maybe it was a really really lame one!" But wait for me!" Yelled miaka,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside of the library,<em>

"I'm just going to return this real quick," "I won't be long," said yui, as she walked off to do her business,

Miaka only been standing around for three whole minutes and she started to board, miaka started to feel hungry, and to her joy and happiness they had vending machines, walking up to them she saw her cousin standing next to them, And asked,

"Do you want anything kagome,"

"No thank you I already had some," "but thank you for the offer," said kagome as she smiled at her cousin, and went back in her thoughts,

she had this odd feeling, ever since coming into this library is almost magical, there to many muggle's around to do a good investigation, it feel so familiar, the shikion started to shake against her chest next her house of the moon crest, her idea of picking up Dan browns inferno to read was gone,

Miaka only shrugged at her cousin, and pulled a coin out of her pocket before dropping it on the floor accidentally, leaving her school bag in the ground to bend down to pick it up,then she heard a flapping of wings behind her, turning around to see a bright red bird, the wings are a red as the wings tattooed on kagomes back, soon as she saw it in a mere second it was gone,

Shaking her head from the craziness, she turned to see if her cousin saw it, but she saw kagome running like she stole something, Miaka fallowed where her cousin went only to find a room with its door open, there was a sign says keep out, so curious for the sake of her beloved cousin, she rather not go in a nasty dusty old room but she has to find kagome,Miaka went in only to find her cousin looking for something,

"Hey kagome, what around you looking for?" Miaka asked her cousin, kagome only avoided the question itched her left arm, and shielded her like she was in danger, miaka was started to get freaked out how her cousin was acting, until she heard yui's confused voice,

"What are you two doing in here?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Kagome was still scanning the whole area, she learned a lot from mad eye moody since she was one of the spy's for the order and had to join the dark lords army since she was half a Malfoy, and he came like a adopted grandfather, since she saved him and she stood up to umbridge in Harry's fifth year, as she continued to scan the whole area the feeling just came stronger,

Miaka started to explain things to yui, about there was a big red bird, the wings where as red as the wings tattooed on kagomes back, then kagome ran up here like she stole something, and she been looking like she been searching for Something ever since, Yui just said it was no way there would be birds in the library unless there was a show,she was cut off when they heard,

***THUD!***

A book fell to the ground, kagome neared it cautiously never know it could be dark magic, or left over from voldermort, her cousin and yui right behind her, kagome felt no danger from it only a time vortex, as she picked the book up and leafed through it, Miaka also looked as well,

"Hey!" "That's ancient Chinese isn't!" Kagome started to read,

"The universe of the four god's,"

"Wow I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese!" Miaka said Cheerfully, Kagome and yui only *sighed* in defeat,

_"with miaka there is always a air head moment,"_ yui thought,

_"There a lot of thing's I could do that you do know,"_ kagome sighed,They ignored her and continued to read,

This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true single handedly, and who was able to grant her wished, this story is a incarnation, and the story will become real once the first page is turned,

Yui and miaka looked at each other wondering what it all meant, kagome figured it all out and sent her patronus out wandlessly while her cousin and friend was deep in thought, after she was done a bright red light took them through time space through a vortex of red, nothing new to kagome,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile little while later,<em>

Kagome was the first to wake and noticed she was in a desert like environment, she started to over look the area for potential threats when her cousin and friend woke up,

"Where are we?" asked miaka, as she looked around the dry desert like environment,

"Isn't it obvious where in ancient china," spoke kagome with a straight face and no lie in her voice, she felt the shikion and let the breath out that she was holding, yui and her cousin looked at her like she was crazy,

"Ancient...china?" Asked a freaked out yui, she just can't believe what her friend just said and with a strait face,

Kagome rolled her grey eyes at there dumb found expressions, geez she probably have better luck telling this to Ron and inuyasha, well then again they are two pure bloods and never had their life shown to then, they lived good lives not knowing what their patients went through,*sighing*, she explained her statement, The book was written in ancient Chines am I correct, the book is a portal and vortex, explained kagome,

**"Oh my god!" "How can you remain so calm right now!"** Cried miaka,her and her was freaked out how her cousin his taking the whole situation,

"For kami sakes it won't do us any good to panic," growled kagome, Kagomes eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she is about to say screw it and revive everything right now,from the witches and wizards to her being a miko and a full blooded demon and witch, but then again it would cause more of a panic, so she sent her senses out to see any civilization anywhere close by,

"Yo miaka, dose this hurt any?" Asked yui and as jammed her elbow into miaka's skull, miaka countered with a more powerful one that sent yui fly,

**"YES IT HURT YOU EVIL COW!"** Yelled miaka, yui stood up and rubbed her head,

"Ouch," "this hurts to much to be a dream," said yui, kagome turn around with a annoyed look that all malfoy's get, she said like her father said but in her voice,

"This is now dream," "get," but her eyes widened in shock and in horror, Miaka and yui where surrounded by about 19 or 20 men or so, and yui was being held around her neck, miaka just looked on at the scene stupidly and went off to miaka land, and asked the stupidest thing ever,

"Are you Chinese acrobatic dancers?"

Kagome and yui swaet dropped at her stupidist and attention span, kagaome only could think was only miaka could think that at a time like this,oh her cousin amuses her, Sadly he leader did not have no humor at all he blew up,

**" WHERE NOT ACROBATS! WHERE HUMAN SLAVE TRAITORS GIRLY!"** Yelled the boss of the gang,

"and you and you pretty little girl friends are coming along with us," "we shall catch a fair price with your clothing alone and whatever else you have in you,"

"Hey boss can I have the black and silver haired girl?" "She sexy," smirked the one, kagome tried not to barf, his thoughts where horrid,

"Human... Slave traiders?"

**"Miaka!"** Yelled yui, for kami's sakes this is not the time for miaka land, or play stupid,

"Hurt them you shall pay with your life," kagome was now in from of her cousin and yui was somewhat next to her, the ugly boss still had a good hold on her, miaka looked at her cousin with such a scary face, it's like anyone who cower in fear at those steely cold grey blue eyes, the only other person she saw that person who has that angered look before was her father, it must be a Malfoy trait,

Miaka snapped out of her thought's about her cousin and her her uncle who is equally protective over her as well, so was her aunt Narcissa, she took a deep breath and ran straight at the one who was holding yui, miaka upper cutted the boss and head butted him that sent her flying, she knew kagome would be mad at her but she needed to help in some way,The boss grabbed her by the hair roughly,

"Hey that hurt you big meanie!" Cried miaka, the man only tugged harder and harder he even pulled some hair out, yui tried to get to miaka but her wrist was grabbed behind her back by Another man,

Kagome heard her cousins cries and her friends whimpers, even though she couldn't see past the seven guy's because of her hight, her eyes narrowed dangerously she punched one in the nose, the next one she kicked in the face, the next she roundhouse kicked,she purposely kicked the perverted one in the in his bits and 2 goods, then she raised her foot again and aimed another well aimed round house kick with her skirt flying up every time she moved, but she was to occupied to even notice that someone came crime behind and yanked her hair and slammed her back against a tree, and he started to chock her,

She could hear the others laughing at her, she tried her best to get to filth off of her, she started to lose her strength more than her her sight, until a hand grabbed the filth's hand and twisted it,

_"Oh joy," "this shall be amusing and fun,"_ thought kagome sarcastically, gah she been around her godfather to long,

In a snap all the men who where surrounding kagome was down on their knee's or unconscious, kagome cleared her throat, and she ran to the shock men with a seshomaru like smirk at the men who was holding her cousin .and friend, she kicked both of them away from her cousin and friend,

They watched the whole thing, kagome can kick some major ass, and scary at that, and the new comer with the ogre symbol on his forehead, as they watched the new comer and kagome defeat the reaming gang members, miaka was so impressed at the gracefulness and how the movements where well aimed, Kagome now smirked liked she was enjoying herself way to mush as she kicked a man in the throat,and kicked Another in the the stomach, the new comer who had helped them was a male with blueish black hair like kagomes but with about the bleach blonde in it, the tell tell sign she was a Malfoy, he had blue eyes, he was having as much fun as kagome was, once they ran out of victims they looked disappointed,

Trying to catch her breath from her kick ass session, kagome look over at the male and nodded her thanks, until sh heard a stamped and a cloud of dust was coming her way, she was bombarded by her cousin and yui,

"Are you ok?"

"How did you learn how to fight like that?"

"How did you stand it when you skirt fly up like that?"

"Where you afriad?" "Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?", Asked miaka and yui as they where all up in kagomes face,

Kagome only could laugh nervously, yui figured that they won't get nothing out of kagome and turned to thank the new comer, If it wasn't for him they all would be goners by now,

"Thank you sir,"

"Huh?" "You know I didn't help for free you know," "now pay up," He reached out his hand to them so they could pay him for his time and services, miaka and yui only blinked stupidly at him, while kagome gave the Malfoy glare, then the new comer scratched his head,

"Oh come on not again," "I rescued poor people once again for zip nothing nadda," "geez wasted my time energy and services once again," "oh well there is always next time," he got up and started to walk away waving his hand while walking,

Miaka went to her cousin to see if she was ok, since she saw her beloved cousin fall to her needs in pain, while searching for money, the male with the ogre symbol already disappeared,

Yui was fuming by the new comers rudeness, as she got up and ran after him to give him a good talking to, until the same bright red light surrounded them before appeared around her, Looking back at her friends she disappeared before she could say anything,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with yui back at the library,<em>

Yui started to look around to see if her friends came back with her, the library is still dusty so it must been a few minutes since it happened, She finally stopped at the isle that had the old book, she stopped and dropped to her knees before it and started to read,And realized everything was real that happened to them and continued to read about kagome and miaka on a hay cart searching for their friend and the male with the ogre smbol,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka and kagome,<em>

Miaka and kagome was riding on a hay car, seems like kagome was relaxed and her cousin was annoyed by the ride, while the two of them listen into the town folk gossip,

"Who are those girls?"

"What odd clothing and hair coloring,"

"The black and white hair one hot I would love to have her has a bride,"

"Geez take a picture it would last longer," "why are they looking at us like that?" Asked a annoyed miaka,

"There no need to be rude to them," "this is new to them to see people like us around these part's," "and in this time," "we came from the future and this is well you get the point," said kagome, as she opened her Grey eyes only to catch sight of the male they where looking for, she grabbed her cousin and jumped off the cart,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the town square with miaka and kagome,<em>

Kagome was dodging through the crowd of people while dragging her cousin along with her, while miaka was trying to get her cousin attention,

"Kagome what's going on?," "hey will you stop?," kagome stopped in her tracks since she lost him,

"I found him," "but now I lost him," "but we need to get information where we are at," "and look where this guy is and find yui," said a annoyed kagome, Kagome and miaka wondered around the town, they noticed how lively the town folk are, until Maika stomach growled at the wrong time of all places,

_"I knew I should of ate breakfast,"_ thought miaka, until a sweet smell of sweet bean buns came across her nose, her stomach took charge and dragged her protesting cousin to the food vending stand, Once miaka finally made is to the food stand where the steaming buns where she began drooling, kagome only slouched and her eyebrow twitched, and thought,

_"Geez she is like Ron when it comes to food," *sigh,*_

"Hey little missy no drooling over the food," "that's not good for business," "if you want some buy some," said the balding fat merchant, miaka handed over the money and started to munch down happily, Kagome rolled her eyes at her cousin,

"Have you seen a male around here with a *ogre* symbol on his forehead?" Asked kagome, the old merchant rubbed his grubby chin in thought and answered,

"Ogre symbol huh,?" "I don't know nothing about that," "but there is a good looking man right here baby!" Said the fat old merchant, as he put his hands on his hips and started to roll them to prove his point,

kagome started to gag, she noticed miaka ate more than she was supposed to, and the merchant started to look at the money, so she flashed out of there with her cousin,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Kagome and miaka found some stock boxes and barrels to sit on to think on what their next course of action would be, she might have to teach her cousin some magic if it comes down to it, she is a pure blood after all,

"kagome what should we do now?" Asked a depressed miaka, kagome looked at her cousin with sympathy,when a man with dirty blond hair came up to them,

"Hello lady's may I be of some service to you?" "I over heard that you are looking for someone?" Said the dirty blond hair male, miaka cheered up,

"Do you know you he is?"

"why Yes he a good friend of mine," "so why don't you lovely lady's come along with me," "and I shall let you meet him," said the dirty blond hair male, he flashed them a dazzling smile that always get the ladys, Miaka started to think he liked her and wanted to be with her, but kagome grabbed her daydreaming cousin and said,

"No thank you," "we are doing just fine and dandy on our on," "thank you vary much," Kagome dragged the protesting miaka away, her grip was slipping, and debating if she should stop and listen to her cousin,

"Kagome stop will you!" "Stop," kagome stopped him her tracks,

"We are not going when that guy," "he projecting bad vibes," said kagome

"But why?" "It would be a lot quicker to from the guy with the ogre symbol and yui," said miaka, as she gave her cousin the puppy dog look, kagome only slouched as they went back over to the dirty blond hair male,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Kagome and miaka fallowed the dirty blond hair male, he turn Down a dark alley, kagome thought sarcastically,

_"Wow I was right the ghetto of ancient china," "I knew I was right," "but nope," _Kagome kept a watchful eye on the male who took them into the ancient ghetto, until the dirty blond hair male stopped at a dead end,

_"Oh crap baskets,"_ thought kagome,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the person they where looking for,<em>

The boy was sitting in a tavern with a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth, while listening to the gossip to see if he could get any work, until one conversation he turned his attention to one topic, about two girls with strange clothing and odd hair, he decided to get up and ask,

"Hey excuse me?"

"Yeah what is it buddy?"

"Was there a third one with these girls you where talking about?" Asked the boy,

"I'm not sure I only heard from the guy who sells the sweet bean buns," "I don't know all the details,"

"Oh ok well thank you,"

_"Well I guess it wasn't them them,"_ as he left the tavern to go on with his business,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome and miaka,<em>

"Are you sure your friend is here?" Asked a confused miaka, as she clutched to her cousin arm,while kagome stayed on her guard and constant vigilance,

The dirty blond hair male only smirked evilly, while eight more men came out of a crack in the wall, As they started to circle them and look at them hungrily, they looked at miaka who clutched kagomes arm even tighter, kagome only gave the look her godfather gives when he board or majorly angrey, and her hand on her hip,

"You see I told you so," "but no," "your cousin don't know what she is doing," said kagome sarcastically,

"Yes yes your always right," "what do we do now," whined miaka,

"Hehehehe they wear odd clothing," said one of the thugs,

"Yes their clothing should give up a good amount of money," said another,

"But we shall test the merchandise first," said another one, as all of them laughed evilly, while kagome was going to let her dear cousin let out some energy out,

"Hey dear cousin," "you know where not in our world and in school," "so if you beat them to point of no return," said kagome, as she winked at her cousin,

Miaka smirked evilly as she took off her outer uniform and handed it to kagome,as she pulled up her sleeve to show six vaccination marks, as she started to do different wrestling moves, some where amazed and some where shocked, after she was done she turn to her cousin with a victorious smile,

Kagome did't share the same happiness that her cousin had, she only tossed her cousin her uniform jacket back it landed in her face comically,after miaka got her jacket off her face, kagome nodded to the nasty hooligans who was getting back up madder than anything before,

"Oh no," said miaka as she hid behind her cousin kagome,

"Oh no is the right word for the situation we are in," said kagome,

"you stays back there and don't do anything stupid," "am I understood," miaka only nodded,

The hooligans started to slowly advance in the two of them,kagome only stared down the men with the look they she took one night to learn, the lord voldimort glare, they shivered in fear at her glare with her Grey blue eyes full of ice, but they quickly composed themselves as they continued to slowly advance on her,

"You know you thugs are the stupidest thunderheads I have ever met," "it would be wise and safer and better for your health if you tuck you tiny cocks between your legs and run away," "and now I must hurt you," Kagomes voice was laced with commanding and order and if you cross her you should turn and run away, miaka admired her cousin even more,

"Why you little winch!" "Come on men let's get the girl!" They all came at her at once, kagome only could smirk evilly, until a pebble hit the leaders head cutting kagome out of her fighting mood,

"Eight men taking on two girls," "you guys call yourselves men," "it's shameful," spoke the male they where looking for, he jumped down next to kagome,

"You ogre boy watch over miaka while I take out these thunderheads will you," "thank you," said kagome, as she skipped off and started to beat down a,l the hooligans once they where all down she dusted her hands and her uniform and walked back over causally like a Malfoy should, Once she made it to her cousin and the guy they where looking for,

"So may I acquire a name so I won't keep calling you ogre boy," said kagome, the boy smile at her,

"My name is tamahome," "may I know your names?"

"Well my name is kagome higurashi Malfoy," "and this is my dear cousin miaka Yuki," "And the other one before was yui," "have you seen her around anywhere?" Before the poor guy could answer miaka started to complain,

"Kagome he took yui!" "Why are we even talking to someone who sell people for money," "how do you even know he ain't one of those guys who keep attacking us," kagome only gave her cousin a deadpan expression,

"Miaka calm yourself and think logically," "he not our enemy he save us twice now," "and how many time do I have to tell you not to judge until we have such evidence," she turned back to tamahome and waved her hand to let him know to continues, miaka sulked in a corner of the ally, To be truthful I thought she was with you, Kagome let out a stressful *sigh*, and started to think as she leaned against the wall, yui must got sent back through the portal, it's time travel but it's a complex one,

To be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_Meeting the emperor, and jail,_

* * *

><p>Tamahome, looked at both girl's, miaka was walking back and forth contemplating something, while kagome just watcher her cousin out of amusement, Miaka started to get worried on yui's whereabout's,<p>

kagome started to get worried on a few things, she didn't want her cousin endanger, kagome knew she can protect her, but she knows she has her limits in her human form even in her demon form it has it's limits as well, plus she knows vary little of this world so far, only information she has is The book is a form of a portal of time travel,sighing she has her work cut out for her, Tamahome noticed that the two are ok, and it was his time to leave, he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away,

"Well ok then lady's," "I shall be taking my leave now," "I hope you find your friend soon,"

**"wait tamahome!" "You have to help us find her!"** Yelled miaka,as she ran in front of him, tamahome only gave her a board look and said,

"Why should I even help?" "I don't even know who in the world your looking for anyway's,"

He stepped to the side and started to walk again,only to find the two fallowing him, miaka was running at him like she stole something, kagome was walking in amusement at his problem,

"But," "but," "you just said.." Tamahome cut miaka off rudely,

"Sorry I have to go, see ya latter," walking away from the two, until he heard crying from the one named miaka, turning around to see miaka crying while being held by her equally glaring cousin,

"What?" Tamahome asked kagome,

"I didn't do nothing," said tamahome, as he had a cold chill down him back at the glare of impending death with those eyes, he was about to pee and crap himself,

"Well think about it vary hard," "you made miaka cry," "she crying because you won't help us," "and you call yourself a man," "you don't even deserve a penis," Kagome knew she hit his male ego,

"You better shut your mouth right now," "you have no right to say anything like that," "besides," "a man gets paid for his services," "now pay up," "or shut up," as tamahome reached out his hand motioning for them to pay him for his services,

**"MONEY!" "MONEY!" "MONEY!" "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT TO ****HELPLESS GIRLS WHO NEW TO THIS PLACE AND DON'T KNOW THEIR WAY AROUND!"** Yelled miaka, until she had a horrifying thought, as she covered her mouth and pointed tamahome dramatically,

***gasp!* "Oh my kami you sold yui to human slave traders!"** Yelled miaka, as she had crocodile tears running down her face, while kagome was watching in amusement, Tamahome started to panic since everyone around him was talking about what miaka was screaming about, until she snapped back,

"You are helpless but she is not," "and I am in no way a human slave trader," kagome had about enough of tamahome, as she stood straight and walked over to tamahome,

"Yes I am a fighter," "and well miaka has a lot to learn," "but still we don't know where we are at," "and if you won't help us," "I can get miaka here to start the human slave traders again," kagome said back in a deadly tone, while she was smirking inside, she loves blackmailed she wasn't a Malfoy for nothing, Tamahome only gulped down the fear that he was feeling and *sighed* in defeat,while he pried of her cousin off his arm,

"Fine" "fine." "You got me," "I'll help you," "where are you two from anyways," "I never seen your style of clothing before," kagome answered before miaka could,

"lets just say where from over the rainbow," let's leave it at that for now shall we," "let go deeper into town," "before we go where are we?"

"Your in konan," said tamahome, kagome only nodded, As the three left to go explore the town,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a little while later,<em>

Miaka spotted passing guards, so her short attention span she desided to go over and see what was going on,

**"Come on you guy's!" "Let's go and take a look!"** Yelled miaka back at her cousin and new friend,

**"No miaka wait! Don't run wait for us!** Yelled kagome,

kagome and tamahome fallowed her overly hyper cousin into the crowed,they both *sighed* at the same time, and gave a look knowing what to do, until they came back to the spot where they split up, Kagome asked,

"So you find her?"

"No," "I'm taking you didn't find her either," until kagome saw a larger crowed of people and pointed over in the direction,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Kagome and tamahome reached the edge of the crowd, kagome spotted her cousin,

"Come on I see miaka," as she grabbed tamahomes hand so he won't get lost as well, until they reached miaka kagome reached out her hand to her cousins shoulder, and spoke up,

"There you are my hyper cousin," miaka only smiled up at her cousin,

"I just wanted a closer look that's all," as she shrugged and continued to watch,

"Well I have to agree with her," said tamahome, as he crossed his arms behind his head, while kagome and miaka looked at him,

"Well I mean it's the emperor visit,"

"Is the emperor rich?" Asked miaka with a confused look on her face, while kagome looked at her cousin and wondered if she was Ron's twin the shook it away,Until tamahome voice spoke up filled with longing,

"Well of course he is," "oh man if I only had one of the gem's off him crown," kagome only nodded at his in understanding,

"Sooooo dose it it mean you would help us if I get one of his gem's?" "Is the emperor nice?" Asked miaka,

"I never heard anything bad about him," said tamahome, miaka face light up,

"So if I get you a gem off his crown you will help us find yui!" With out weighting for a reply she took off, kagome and tamahome finally got what she meant and nearly fell over,

**"Miaka don't do it!"** Yelled kagome, Miaka ignored her cousin and went straight for the emperor,

"Hey you!" "Mister emperor!" "I mean your the emperor correct?" Asked miaka dumbly,

"and who are you?"

"Oh I'm just a nobody," "but hey can I have one of your gem's off your crown," "I mean it's not like you can't afford to replace that gem," while miaka rambled on, she didn't realize there was a rock in the rock and tripped over it, she grabbed the fabric of the emperors ride and ripped it, she fell hard in her butt,

"Ouchie!" Miaka rubbed her sore backside, until a guard came up and points a spear at her throat,

**"You will be punished for your assault on the emperor!"**

Kagome and tamahome only nodded to each other, he tried to had her three smoke bombs, but she declined and winked at him, as she took off, kagome used her elemental powers to produce w thick fog, as tamahome jumped in and grabbed miaka, Once safely away, he started to give her a ear full,

"Are you crazy or just suicidal?" Miakas eyes welled up with tears,

"I'm...sorry... I...just..wanted to help," whimpered miaka, Tamahomes eyes soften as he looked down at miaka,

"No worries," "I have already promised you that I would help you," "but if you so wished to repay me," "I know of a way," tamahome leaned down and kissed miakas forehead, Miaka eyes widen as she blushed,

"Hey you two," "it's no time for that," said kagome, as she dispelled the fog, while fighting off solders left and right, she kicked on of the them harder for grabbing her backside, She don't want no more family hurt, she will protect them with her life, until a bright red like came from miaka as she started to disappear, while a powerful pink light came from kagome, as both of the, disappeared,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka,<em>

Miaka found herself floating outside of the national library, before she floated inside only to find yui reading on the floor, miaka filled with so much joy,

_"Yui! I'm right here yui!" "Can't you hear and see me?"_

Yui just continued to read, miaka was trying to reach out to her friend, but she was being pulled back into the world of the book by the fiery red bird that took them in the first place,

_"Nooooo!" "Yui!"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

Kagome woke up in a field of flowers, confused where she was, until she heard someone call her name,

"Kagome,"

Kagome only turned around to see midariko smiling serenely,

"Midariko why did you bring me here?"

"I have something's to tell you," "first Is your soul mate is in this world," "you would know it when you see him," "and second your father and step mother know's what's going on," "and they wish you well," "and they are gonna try to get in the world your in when the time is right," "But I must send you back now," "I shall talk to you again,"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in the world of the book,<em>

Kagome laid on the ground crumpled in pain, while miaka returned in tamahomes arms,

"Miaka what's... Was that?" Asked a confused tamahome, As she spotted her cousin lying in pain,

"I'm not sure," "what's wrong with kagome,"

* * *

><p>"What is happening?" Asked the emperor,<p>

He heard the crowds *gasp* and people muttering, while his loyal guards shielded him from the bright pink and red light,

"Your majesty," "that girl is emitting a bright red light," "and another female with black hair as midnight with white in it is emitting a powerful pink light," "both of them are disappearing," silently the emperor started to mutter to himself,

"Could it be?" "But who is the other female then?"

After a while, the people who surrounded them *gasped* again, as the two odd females had came back, the emperor immediately ordered for their arrest, doing as they where ordered, the guards surrounded miaka and tamahome, while another group circled around the unconscious kagome,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that evening,<em>

Miaka woke up from a horrible nightmare, as she clung to a not so thrilled tamahome,

"Will you let go of me now?" Asked a annoyed tamahome,

Miaka jumped away from tamahome landed next to her equally unconscious cousin, worried for her cousin,she placed a hand on her head which started kagome, as she snatched her cousin hand and shot up abruptly letting her cousin go, she leaned against the wall, started to look around their surroundings,

"Wow how ironic," "where in prison," said kagome in a monotone, She closed her eyes while trying to get her body back to normal, Tamahome and miaka only looked at her, miaka continue to panic about her cousin, kagome eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance, as tamahome laid her down on his lap, as he checked her fever, he took his hand away as if he was being scolded by flames,

"Geez your burning up," "we need to get you some help and fast," "what's going on with you?" Kagome only shook her head no,

"This is not the time to be worrying over my health," "we need to get out of here and fast,"

"how are we supposed to do that?" Asked a worried miaka, tamahome only chucked,

"You silly girl," "don't worry nothing will happen to you," "remember I promised," spoke tamahome softly, as poked her forehead softly, until miaka stomach growled,laughing nervously, miaka pulled out two sticks of gum out of her cousin pocket and popped them in her mouth,

"Sorry I didn't eat breakfast today,"

until the only guard came up and started to demand what's in her mouth, miaka only pointed at her face stupidly, as she blew a bubble, and neared the bars as the bubble got so big it exploded all over her face,

**"AHHHHHH!" "IT'S A HIDEOUS MONSTER!"** Yelled the guard, as he ran with a trail of pee behind him, as he slammed into the wall, tamahome caught the keys before they fell to the ground,

**"Great job kid!"** Praised tamahome, until miaka faced him,

**"You really really think so"!** Said miaka ecstatically,

**"AHHHH MONSTER!"** Yelled tamahome as he ran into the cell wall, kagomes giggles made them remember she was their,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile A little while later<em>

Tamahome kagome on his back while they where trying to find the exit,

"Hey are you sure I can have these marvelous things you call gum?" "But remember no take back's," said tamahome, until kagome slapped him in the head,

"Shut up and keep them," "there yours do as you wish with," said a annoyed kagome,

They started to hear booted feet coming their way, tamahome went one way miaka went the other way, until the two ran into each other, making tamahome drop a already annoyed kagome on the ground,

"will you two stop it!" "Lets go in this room," said a highly angered kagome,

as she climbed into the room and leaned against the wall with some relief,as miaka and tamahome came in after her locking the door from behind, looked at the golden statue that he only heard about in story, miaka turned around to see what tamahome was looking at only to see the bird that brought them to this world,

"That was the same bird that was in the book", said miaka, tamahome started to explain what the bird meant,

"That is suzaku, he/she is the guardian of this capital," "there are four god's that watch over each capital," "genbu of the north," "seiryuu of the east," "byakko of the West," "and their is suzaku of the south," explained tamahome,

Miaka only nodded her head to everything tamahome was saying, until a bright pink light engulfed the room, once the light died down, only leaving a perfectly healthy kagome,

"Well look at me I'm back up and running again," said a cheery kagome,to much like her grandfather dumbledor, tamahome and miaka poked at her to see if she was real, kagome only swatted them away,

"What in the name of the kamis happen to you?" Asked a confused tamahome,kagome only waved the question off,

"No need to worry about thing's like that ogre boy," miaka lost her train of thought when she started to smell something scrumptious, fallowing the smell to the kitchen, and look on in heaven,

Kagome noticed her cousin had wondered off, so not she had to go and find her, as she wonder to room to room, not finding a trace if her hazard prone cousin, the final door lead her out into a beautiful courtyard, and much to her annoyance she was lost,

**"Gah!" "Evil architect's!" "only I can get lost in a new place," "hogwarts wasn't this bad," "nor fluff butt's palace!" "Geez even my fathers home isnt this complicated," **ranted kagome,

not realized someone was watching her and heard her rants, kagome turned around to see a gorgeous male snickering at her, kagome eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as the elegant male point towards the way she came from,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the emperor and his advisers,<em>

"Your majesty," "we are waiting for your judgement on what to do with the three prisoners," "I must suggest that you punish them by death," "after all they did attack you and the guards," "and those two female's could be witch's," ,stated one of the emperors advisers, while they knell in front of there emperor waiting for him to answer,The emperor had other ideas,

"I will not put them to death," "have you not considered what their presents mean," "or what their purpose is?" "Or if one of them is the priestess of suzaku," and for the other female," "I have other planes for her to find out what she is capable of and her presents is as well," said the emperor, His advisers only looked on in shock, but only accepted what their emperor said,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,<em>

Tamahome was looking out the door making sure the coast was clear, letting out a stressful *sigh* out, he turned back to his companions, only to find the to girls gone, tamahomes eyes bugged,

After he regain his composure he started to sneak around to find the two female, he found miaka coming out the kitchens patting her full stomach contently, as she snuck up on her, he place a hand over her mouth and dragged her over to a corner,

Miaka didn't know who took her, so she fallow instinct, she but whoever hand hard enough to draw blood, tamahome held his poor abused hand, while letting a silent scream out, crocodile tears coming down his face, while miaka continue to apologize,

"Let's go and find kagome," said tamahome while the two wondered around looking for their new friend and relative,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

The beautiful male pointed where kagome came from, kagome could almost see him sparkling, he reminded her of a fey or lord fluff butt, Shaking her head, she walked closer to him,

"Pardon me may I ask who are you?" Asked kagome politely, the male only looked at her with such soft and gentle eyes, they where a mix of hazel and golden somewhat near to inuyasha and sesshomaru eye color,

"You seen calm in s presents of a stranger," spoke the male, his voice was gentle and enchanting, his voice could have anyone bowing down to his will, but not kagome, she waved off his question,and spoke,

"Well I should say the same about you good sir," "and plus you haven't called the guard's to put me back in prison," "so you must have your reason," "but first may I inquire your name so I know who I am talking to," said kagome,

"He didn't expect her to find him out so quickly," he only chuckled in mere amusement, something he rarely gets,as he reply to her questioning,

"My name is hotothori," "but I am something not always called that," "so are you one the people they are searching for,"

Hotohori got up and walked over to to kagome, who seemed to be studying him as he moved closer to her, his movements reminded her of Lord fluff butt and her fathers and godfathers, as she replayed to his questioning,

"Well you never know now do you," "my name is kagome higurashi Malfoy," "as she smiled charmingly up at him,

"But do you know you look like a girl somewhat," said kagome as she raised a elegant eyebrow, he only could chuckle at what she just said,as he leaned down to try plant a kiss on kagaome,

"I already know,"

He wanted to see if he get kagome to fall for him like most Woman normally kagome turned on her heal and turned around with a look of amusement in her blue grey eyes, apparently this girl was not what he thought she was, he on,y smiled a true smile at the girl, until,

**"KAGOME!"** Yelled miaka, As she ran straight to her cousin knocking both to the ground, hotohori watched the relatives bicker back and forth,

"Kagome we thought you got caught again and got decapitated," cried miaka,

"Well if you didn't wonder off like you did I wouldn't have to go and find you," countered kagome,They where cut off as tamahome helped kagome off the ground since miaka was being rude at the moment,

"You know you hopeless," said tamahome, while smiling down at his new friend, they all started to laugh together while forgetting poor hotohori was even there, Their happy moment was cut short when a group of guard came running towards them,

**"Halt right there!"** Yelled the one guard,

nearing the the three, they grabbed miaka and threw her to the ground and threaten to kill her, the guard was about to stab miaka until he notice his sword was broken in two, he looked towards where a angry kagome was with pink flames around her and red eyes with his other Half of his sword in her hand, as she flashed in front of miaka protectively, While tamahome his ogre symbol shining brightly, as he went in to attack the remaining guards, while hotothori watch he knew that symbol all to well,

**"that is enough!"** Ordered hotothori, he didn't wish for no one else hurt or damaged, the solders bowed to their emperor,

**"Your highness!"** Yelled all the solders, while tamahome and miaka only looked confused, while kagome looked on with wide eyes, tamahome bowed quickly after it sank in who he was in front of,

"But are you a girl?" "How can a girl be a emperor," said miaka dumbly, kagome only ignored her cousins statement,

"So that is who you are," "figures why you move so gracefully," tamahome growled, and was as he reached up to get her to bow, but she moved and walked up to him, and looked around on him and poked at him, and only nodded,

"Yes indeed," said hotothori, he never was examen by a female like that before, but he couldn't say he enjoyed it, He ordered in a stern voice,

"You shall not touch these three," "am I understood,"

**"Yes sir!"** Yelled the guards as they left to go back to their duty,

Tamahome and miaka looked shocked they they are free, and that the guards where gone, kagome only ignored it while she was deep in her thoughts, while hotothori turned to miaka first and asked,

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" Miaka gave a shaky nod, hotohori smiled, as he turned to kagome and asked the same question,

"are you the one who emitted the pink light," kagome gave a smirk that known in the Malfoy line, she bowed and spoke,

"I am the shikon no tama miko at your service," said a smug kagome, as she saw there shocked looks, oh how she loves the looks when people find out who she is,

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

_The truth about the shikon, and kagome secret life no more,_

* * *

><p>"How is this even possible," asked a shocked hotohori, he studied the girl before him, tamahome only just looked at the girl with a open mouth, miaka was still confused on what's going on,<p>

"Ogre boy you will catch fly's if you don't close your mouth," said a joking kagome,

"What dose this all mean?" Asked a confused miaka, hotohori regain his composure, removing his eyes from the girl that holds so much wonder and surprises, as he spoke up,

"There was another legend other than the four god's," "this one was much bigger than all the other's," "but one is four souls trapped in a jewel forever waging war," "so many had tried to purified it but only two was able," "the first was killed by a evil half demon in order of betrayal," "then there was the final one," "she was destine to go through trials of hardship," "but her were about's where unknow after the war and how it ended," "so suzaku had vowed to bring this god here and become the embodiment of suzaku," "and brings along her chosen priestess as well,"

After hotohori finished explaining he watched kagome as she was deep in thought, So midariko was right, I was meant to be in this world, but their has to be more to it, thought kagome, miaka broke her out of her thoughts when she asked,

"So is kagome really this god of the jewel?"

'Where is the proff," asked tamahome,he knows the legend of the shikon miko, even though the story was pass down through the royal family and the upper class family's, but this it's hard to believe that she is the shikon miko,

"You want proof here you will get your proof," kagome pulled out the jewel while letting her human form transform into her demon form, as she made a bow out of pink energy, tamahomes eyes widened in shock, "_so it is true,"_

"But how is kagome the shikon miko," "she only 17," said miaka,

_"Wow miaka is becoming more observant,"_ kagome let out a *sigh*, and was going to use the spell that she created that people could see her memory's with our a Pensieve it seems to be rather popular once she created it, she let out a *sigh*, and spoke up,

"I'll show you my memoirs," "but to be warned its not for the fainthearted," "and some will find truths about other family that the know," said kagome, as she chanted a dew things and few movements of her hands, a huge bubble appeared at started to show from the first day she fell down the well, to her shattering the jewel her nurmous heartbreaks, inuyasha betraying them as he went to hell with kikiyo, how th cat demon tribe became friends with them after inuyasha went to hell with kikou, her blood bond with sesshomaru, and few others, and at the end of the battle with nuriko killing her family, then the scene changed to her being at hogwarts with her brother Draco and souta with her three other firend's who she turned into demon, helping Harry with umbridge, and becoming a spy for the order along with her father and step mother and both bother and the her three friends, and the blood bond she did with the order, her aunt miakas and keiskie mother coming in as a spy as her former place, her romance with serious, and showing her telling off harrys uncle and aunt and spanking harrys cousin, showing her and her two brother and three friends getting the dark mark, the battle of Harry and voldermort, ended there,

Everyone was shocked to see what they saw, miaka looked up in amazement hoping she could become like her cousin, she over looked her mother being in the dark lords service, but brushed it to the side,

"Vary well then," "I must ask you to join a royal proclamation regarding your appearance here", "After all your story has been passed down for generations," "it's almost as famous as the four gods," Kagome only nodded to what he said,

"You must be the priestess of suzaku then," miaka looked a little freaked out,

"Um ok," was all miaka could speak out,

Hotohori smiled at the three of them, as he lead them into the palace,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Hotohori went to change his clothing and put his hair back up, and started to plan out how this should go, first he need to plan a meeting with all his courtiers and council members, and he should apologize for not saying who is from the start and throwing them in prison, and them he would have to ask miaka to be the priestess of suzaku, and then he would ask for kagomes help in all this and become the embodiment of suzaku,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the throne room,<em>

Hotohori sat in front of the three kneeling before him, he let a serene smile grace his face, as he spoke,

"I must apologize for deceiving you," "but we needed to find out if you where the one we have been waiting for, but we didnt expect the shikon miko to grace us at the same time, we are truly blessed with this occurrence, so I must ask for both of your help, kagome only nodded,

"What am I supposed to do, how could I help," "I mean kagome is more powerful," miaka was cut off by her cousin,

"Do you know why we are even here odango," "suzaku appeared because of you," "and I was just lucky I was there," "and you do have power in you," remeber your a pure blood," and I won't teach you unless your mother said I can," "there was a reason why she kept you away from the wizarding war and so did grandpa dumbledor and your mother and the family,"

**"So your Blaming me!"** Yelled miaka, she ignored the about her witch powers, kagome only shook her head at her cousin,

"No my odango headed cousin," "just pay attention where getting off topic," said a annoyed kagome, Hotohori decided to help move things along he started to feel bad for kagome,

"When you become priestess you will have three wish's," said hotohori pointedly, miaka perked up at that,

"Really?" "That would mean I would wish for a body like a super model," "so all the boys would be drooling at my feet," "or I could wish to become the toughest girl around to beat up all the bullies," "or I could wish to have food anytime I wish," "and as well pass those boring entrance exams," the last part with a board expression,

"Miaka have some respect for the situation," said kagome, oh she needs to conger some fire wiskey, miaka only scratched her head in confusion,

"Those are petty wish's," "you could rule the world if you so wished," said hotohori maybe that might work, miaka perked up again,

**"I'll do it!" "I'll do it!" "I'll become the priestess of suzaku,"** declared miaka, hotohori smiled down at the three, as he got up and declaired,

"Let it be known that the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon," "the saviors of our proud country have appeared!" "They already have pledged themselves to us," "now you should do the same," ordered hotohori, As doors opened behind them, only reveling Bowing people to them as they all spoke together,

"We pledge our allegiances to the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama," "please bestow your wise council, and save our great nation." Kagome and miaka looked at each other, kagome only could think one thing,

_"They think her odango head cousin is smart the world is doomed,"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the fallowing day,<em>

Kagome tamahome and miaka was allowed to stay at the palace, kagome decided to wander around after she sent tamahome to go wake up miaka, she payed his with some chocolate frog's, after a while of wondering she conjured herself some coffee, while sipping at her coffee she went by a room that she hasn't sent before, so being curious,

Kagome only saw hotohori looking at himself in the mirror, while his advisers was watching him waiting for him to say something of importance, kagome went to go sit down on his bed and watch the show, until hotohori let out a *sigh*,

"I'm to beautiful it scars me",

"After he said that all his advisers where bouncing all over the placed," kagome couldn't take it anymore she started laughing out loud, Hotohori looked over to the laughing kagome and waved his advisers to leave, while he watch kagome with amusement,

"Oh... Hahahaha.. My... Hahahah... Kamigi,... You are stuck... Hahaha.. On yourself... Hahahaa." Kagome couldn't stop she rolled off the other side of the bed,

"Ouch, I'm ok," hotohori went over to help the girl up, kagome nodded her thanks, as she Composed herself,

"Wow your like the tenth person who could make me lough like that after everything," said kagome, hotohori raised a elegant eyebrow at her statement, and ask,

"I see," "who are the others," asked a hotohori,

"Well there are the weasley twins and my brother's," "and well some of my brothers friends," said kagome, as a flood of memory's came flowing back to her,

"From what you showed me I could understand,"

"you have no idea," said kagome as her body started to shake from the spasms from the crucio curse from the damage it had made, and holding back the tears,hotohori got concern he wrapped kagome in a comforting embrace, kagome was shocked at his move, but she welcomed it, she wrapped her arms around hotohori and enjoyed the embrace, until,

***Thump!***

Miaka broke them out of their embrace, tamahome came in after her and helped her up, when he saw kagome hand on hotohori Chest and his arm around her waste,

"Ohhhh maybe we should come back later," "let's go miaka," he was stopped by kagome, he couldn't move,

"Oh where are you going tamahome," said a sadistic kagome, as she went in front of him,

"Oh I only thought you would want to be alone," said tamahome with a perverted grin, which disappeared quickly when he face planted the ceiling,

"Now be a good boy and think what you did up there," "she placed muffalato on him so they can't hear him," Miaka watched her cousin interaction with hotohori and with tamahome. Miaka let out what she was thinking,

"Kagome did you and hotothori confess to each other," asked miaka, kagome went blank and stiff,

"Miaka think before you speak," "I'll see you guys later," she let tamahome down, and with a pop she was gone, Miaka never had kagome this mad at her, she rather have her annoyed but like this. She let out a *sigh*,

"I only came to ask how to find the other warriors," "and I'll be out of here," said miaka, hotohori snapped from his thoughts and stopped looking where kagome once stood,

"This is a scroll," said hotothori,

"This scroll has been passed down from lord taiso," "it's called the universe of the four god's,"

_"Just like the book!"_ Thought miaka,

"It was given to him by a being called taiitsuku," "he nor she is the one who governs this world," "we was also the one who gave the first emperor the universe of the four god's to help prepare for the priestess of suzaku," "there are 28 constellations," "for each kingdom," "suzaku is the general term for the castellation's of the south," "they are tasuki," "tamahome," "hotohori," "nuriko," "chiriko," "chichiri," "and mistukake," "Each of them are the name's of the warriors," "each of them has marks on their body that would show who they are and prove they are one of the suzaku seven,"

"I am hotohori the sea snake," as he pulled down his collar to prove who he is,

"And you tamahome which means crab, tamahome looked shocked at the news he had been given,

"You are to protect the suzaku no miko," "And as well bring her strength and as well exhibit it," "the story is about a girl who makes her dreams come true," Hotohori finished explaining everything, he wished kagome was here to hear it, miaka turned to face him, and asked,

"Hoto," "I mean your highness," "did you know all about this?"

"Of course I did," miaka turned to tamahome she asked the same thing, and only got the same answer,

_"so that's why they have been so nice to me," "but what about kagome,"_ miaka looked up and asked her question,

"What about kagome," hotohori's gaze sadden and answered,

"We protect her since she is the embodiment of suzaku," "and the shikon miko," "but she has something that is called pack that she has like warriors," said hotothori,

"How will she eh," "never mind," "if you don't mind I would like to start finding the other warriors," said a sorrow filled miaka, hotothori announced,

**"Gather all those around who excel in martial and literary arts,"** ordered hotothori, in a flash they where outside, Hotohori was sitting in a fancy chair to show his station with two people holding huge fans right next to him, while tamahome propped himself on the stairs, while miaka stood next to them, As she stepped foreward and shouted,

**"IF YOU HAVE ANY MARK'S ON YOUR BODY RAISE!"**

"All the guards just look at her stupidly," tamahome only snorted at miaka try, and got up,

"You know it dont appear like that," "I guess I'll have to beat it out of them," said tamahome, as he was rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles,

"I hope the last bunch is beeeuitful Woman with big boobies and a fine back side," said tamahome enthusiastically, miaka only gave him a deadpan look,

"I hope the rest are good looking men with bulging muscles," said miaka, as they watched tamahome beat down all the guards, after he was done he was standing on one of their backs and holding two by their collar looking smug, hotohori propped his head on the back of his hand, and let out a stressful *sigh*,

"I think we defeating the point here," said hotohori, until miaka spoke up,

"Well I guess it's all up to me to see if they are," said a smug miaka, while tamahome and hotohori looked at the girl horrified,

"You?" Asked hotohori,

"You have heard the saying strong dogs never bark," "something like that," "they would never hurt a lady," "and if they are the warriors they could never harm the priestess," "said miaka as she threw her school uniform jacket to the side, and crossed her arms, and spoke up,

**"Come on let's see what you got," "come at me!"** Yelled miaka,

"We can't your the priestess," said one of them, a annoyed miaka started to yell out everything and every insult she could think of,

**"Oh come on you big losers!" "you are so afriad that I'm from Another world I would give curse you! Your mama would be ashamed of you right now for being losy old losers," "you pee your pants at the sight of a girl wanting to beat you up," "you Limp Chinese noodles!" "old fart's who need viagra!**" The last one what the last straw,

**"How dare she talk about my mama!"** Yelled one,

"How dare she talk about our male pride," "i don't know what viagra but," yelled another,

**"LET'S GET HER MEN!"** As they all started to head towards her,

**"Well i guess none of them are warriors," "and running is bad for your health!" **yelled miaka, as she took off with a mob of angry guards behind her,

"Well I think you took it little to far," said a amused tamahome, as hotohori only nodded,

Miaka ran to a pavilion hoping to be safe there, until only of the guards threw a mallet at her, as the pavilion started to crack, tamahome had enough and ran straight at the mob of guards and punched them away,

**"DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU NOT TO FIGHT WITH GIRLS!"** Yelled tamahome, sending

the mob of guards flying, he was busy he didn't see the blur that flashed by until it was to late,Until they heard miaka cry,

**"NOOOOOO KAGOME!"** Yelled miaka and hotohori, as they saw the pavilion collapsed on kagome, Tamahome ran over and started to remove rubble to get his friend out of underneath the rubble, while hotohori was trying to get near it,

"No your majesty it is to dangerous to go near there," said one of the advisers, annoyed and worried he wasn't having none of there annoyance,

"It's not about me right now," "it's about kagome," ordered a angry hotohori,

"Yes your majesty," "but it would be a miracle if she survived that," said another adviser,

"Well if you won't help I will do it," kneeling down next to tamahome, and started to help to remove the rubble,

"Sire may I be of some service?" Said a purple haired woman, she was dressed as one of the royal consorts,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with with kagome,<em>

Kagome wandered about clearing her mind, she should never go so angry, as she sat in the gardens up on a nice tree branch her cat demon blood in her love tree's, until she over heard her odango headed cousin taunting and insulting some guards, some of the insults where good to, until she saw them chasing after her, she watched on in amusement until she saw the pavilion was crack,

Kagome flashed as quick as she can with here demonic speed, she pushed her cousin to the ground, as the gazebo fell on top of her, She was laying flat on her stomach she felt every time the building fell further on her,

_"oh lord and kami," "this hurts, it feels like I'm being crucioed and being stabbed at the same time,"_

She wasn't able to move from the sheer amount of waging that is on top of her, she cant even access her magic the position she was in, she couldn't even send her energy to see what kind of energy's she has,

_"Oh this so not her day,"_ kagome was losing oxygen quickly, until she over heard voiced outside, hotohori and tamahome,but who the new one, she got her answer when the weight was taken off of her,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with korin,<em>

Korin watch the scene with amusement, she was hoping the shikon miko would of been there, she has been waiting since she was a child to meet the shikon miko, she knew she loved her from the story's and no one will get in her way to get what she wanted, not even the emperor bad enough she had to play as she wanted him only just to meet the woman of her dreams, her maid snapped her out of her musings,

"Lady korin we shouldnt be here," said a maid, korin ignored her maid, and asked the question she was wondering,

"Is that the suzaku miko over there," the maid only nodded to her question,

"Who is the other one," she pointed a finger at tamahome,

"That is tamahome he is one of the suzaku warriors my lady," korin only smirked

when the gazebo was about the fall on the suzaku miko, until the girl of her dreams flashed and the gazebo fell on top of her,

_"That stupid girl,"_ growled out korin in her thoughts, angered that her shikon miko had to get crushed instead of the annoying pest,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back with the others,<em>

Tamahome and hotohori made room for the purple haired woman to come through, they watched as she tossed derby all over the place, making the adverse move to safty, once she lift the last piece she spoke up,

"Well speak of the devil she still alive," said korin, as she placed the huge piece down,

Hotohori just register what she just said as he rushed to the poor injured girl, kagome face and clothing was all cut up and dirty and bloodied, but she was still awake, hotohori lifted her not caring he gets dirt and blood all over him, as he took her over to the doctor, while getting glared at by korin,

"You gave us quit a scare there," kagome only could give the Malfoy smirk,

"Oh should know it would be more than that to kill me off," said a sarcastic kagome,

Hotohori only could look at her sadly, and thought, that's right you have been through worst,

Miaka neared the two, and started to apologize, kagome motion for hotohori to near her cousin, and she patted the girls and to show she is forgiven, tamahome came over and smiled down at her relived that his friend is ok

"Thank the kamis your ok," "even though it would be better for my health ," snickered tamahome,

"Oh my poor poor ogre boy," "you miss me to much," "and I would hunt you if I did," joked kagome and she giggled and couched,

"Ouch it hurts to laugh," said kagome, it seems like her sense of humor is still there that's good,Hotohori laid kagome next to the doctor,he looked at the woman who helped them, he saw a mark appear on her chest,Nearing her,

"What do you want your highness,"asked korin,

"Oh nothing just the Mark," said hotohori, as he pointed at he,

"Oh you mean this, as she pulled down her collar to revel her mark,"

_"The willow,"_ thought hotohori,

"I'm know as korin around here," "but my real name is nuriko," said,nuriko. As she covered her mark,

"So you are one of the warriors"! "Welcome to team suzaku!" Said a enthusiastic miaka, she just was so happy she found another warrior, She was getting so much closer to her dream now,

Tamahome was smiling gleefully in the background, hotohori got curious and asked,

"What are you so happy about tamahome?" As he sat next to kagome,

"Oh nothing at all!" Said tamahome while smiling pervertedly, kagome had to say something smart to that,

"Oh he want to get a peace of that!" "Haha!" "Ouch it hurts to laugh,"

"Thank you for helping out my cousin!" Said a enthusiastic miaka, as she put her hand out to shake, nuriko only looked at it and walked over to tamahome,

"The only person I wanted to help is this man here," "he seemed so worried over the girl," said nuriko, even though it was a lie she wanted to help kagome, as nuriko leaned down and cupped tamahomes face,and kissed him passionately, Everyone was shocked, even kagome she fell off the stretcher into hotohori's lap, she had to say Somthing smart,

**"YOU GO TAMAHOME!"** Yelled kagome,

hotohori snapped out of it and helped kagome back on the stretcher, he dampening the cloth and started to clean kagome face, he tended to the injurd kagome, while the doctor bandaged her up, Ouch, the doctor was examing kagomes wrists, with out warrning the doctor twisted kagomes wrist into place, it stung so much that it made kagome cry out a few choice words,

"Oh bloody hell that bloody hurt like hell!"

Hotohori only frowned sadly at the poor girl, as he moved the bleach blond hair out of her face as he continued to clean her angelic face, kagome smiled her thanks as she leaned into his comforting touch, Nuriko glared at her emperor, that should be her not him,

Just as kagomes wrist was back in place, kagome body started to glow bright pink, once the light died down reviled a healthy kagome, the doctor only looked shocked and walked off, hotohori smiled in amazement at kagome,The girl if a marvel to behold,

"It's my miko powers," "they respond to my need," "But I'm not sure if I could heal your wounds with it", "but if I had the correct ingredients I could brew potions to heal that right up," said kagome,

Miaka ran straight towards kagome knocking her off the stretcher, and hugging her cousin in sheer happiness, while nuriko seethed in anger at the stupid miko knocking the woman she wanted to the ground,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that day,<em>

Kagome was resting after the days events, she was given clothing, she put on a ice blue over jacket, wit tight fitting pants, as she laid and took a nap, until

"Kagome!" I need a uniform, yelled miaka,kagome pointed her finger at her school uniform, as miaka went being the changing screen,

"It fit's somewhat," said miaka pointing at her not so big breast, kagome only snapped her fingers, as miaka fitted her uniform more comfortedly,

"I'm gonna go make piece with nuriko," said miaka, kagome got up,

"I'll go along I'll just make myself invisible," with that plan into place, the door slammed open to reviel a frantic tamahome as if voldermort was on his tail,

**"Kagome!" "Miaka!" "Save me!"** Pleaded tamahome, kagome looked at him oddly, until bandaged where wrapped around his legs and he face planted the floor,

"Oh so sorry priestess," "tama-kin's and me are just playing," "and it's his turn to be all tied up,"

Kagome just had to laugh at the irony of it, it was just to freaking funny,

"Let's go tama-kins!" Said nuriko as she dragged tamahome behind her, kagome finally calmed herself down enough,

"Ohhh I hate that nuriko!" She kissed him right in front of me,Growled out miaka,

"Well would you rather them to go and dry hump each other in a dark alley," asked a amused kagome, miaka only blushed to her comment,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Nuriko was rubbing her hands while sitting on a tied up tamahome, who was squirming, while a invisible kagome say on nurikos bed,

"So you wish to be my servant," asked nurikio,

"Yes I would," said miaka, nuriko thought about it for a while and nodded,

"But I only have one thing you must fallow," demanded nuriko,

"What would that be?" Asked miaka, nuriko grabbed tamahome at hugged him so tightly to her,

"That is not to bother me and my tama-kins time alone," said a smirking nuriko, miaka only nodded,

"Come here fix my here!" Ordered nuriko, miaka doing as she was told and started to fix nurikos hair,

**"Your pulling to hard!"** Yelled nuriko, as she splashed water all over miaka, while poor tamahome was unconscious in a corner,kagome only checked up on him while angered with nuriko,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile A few minutes later,<em>

"You clean this floor," "if you don't you don't get no dinner, ordered nuriko," miaka started scrubbing the floor with kagomes help, while nuriko made the floor more filthy,

"Oh dear lord!" "Look How filthy you made it!" "You made it worst!" Said nuriko dramatically,kagome and miaka turned around to see what she was blabbering about, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the sight, and started to clean it,

"Oh my my my!" "This table is so filthy!" Said a dramatic nuriko, as she threw a table, and hit kagome and knocked her Unconscious blood leaking out of her head as she came visible, Nuriko eyes widen in shock, she just hurt the woman she loved, and not she bleeding cause of her, until tamahome came out and got up into her face,

"Why are you being so mean to miaka?" "hey What happen to kagome?" "Never mind, I hate what your,,," he was cut off by nuriko,

"You hate me?" "You don't love me," said nuriko dramatically,

"I didn't mean what I said that, after that was said," nuriko crushed him to her,

"Oh you do love me!" "I'm sooooo happy," nuriko said drastically, miaka got so annoyed when, she picked up the table with the still bleeding kagome,

**"GET A ROOM!"** Yelled miaka, she chucked the table and her cousin at nuriko, but she shielded herself with tamahome, as kagome and the table smooched into tamahome,

"Nuriko take kagome to his highness," said tamahome,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minuted later,<em>

Hotohori was sitting in his office, doing his paper work of the day, while thinking he thought he was in love with the priestess of suzaku, but it seems his heart has fallen for the shikon miko instead, sighing he finished his last piece of paper work when. Nuriko came through his doors with a unconscious kagome,

"What in the world happen to kagome?" Asked a worried hotohori,

"and I want to truth," ordered hotohori

"Well I made miaka do some work and I didn't know kagome was helping her while being invisible," "and I kinda threw a table a miaka and it hit kagome instead," "then me and tama-kin's got all cuddly and miaka through the table with kagome attached," , said a annoyed nuriko,

"You apologize to miaka," "now leave, ""and this better not happen again," ordered hotohori, as he took poor kagome into his arms and sat back down in his sear,

"Oh you poor girl," whispered hotohori, as he moved her hair away from her face while she was healing, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her to the room next to his, that will be her room from now on, until he gains the courage to tell her what he felt,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that day,<em>

Miaka felt so guilty about kagome being hurt, and with tamahome being with nuriko, miaka just wanted to sit and be alone for a bit, she sat in a pavilion with her knees drawed to her chest, until something broke her out of her thoughts, Tamahome was inching along like a worm, miaka just watch as he finally made it to her, she felt bad for him, so she helped tamahome out of his restraints,

"So what are you doing here tamahome?" "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend," said a depressed miaka,

"I escaped when she went out,"

"Well I thought you liked her,"

"No way," "she to prissy and annoying for my taste," "It's like being with kagome," said a amused tamahome,

"Such a shame you would have made such a beautiful couple," "a perfect match," said a depressed miaka, There was a deafening silence until tamahome spoke up,

"Do you even know what your talking about?" "Do you really think that?"

Miaka just hugged her knees closer to her, she heard the hurt in his voice, it was like she said something that offended him, she replayed mournfully,

"you seemed to enjoy her company well enough," Miaka heard tamahome walk away, she didn't want him to leave like this, she wanted him to tell her everything was ok, and that he would be there for her, not even thinking clearly she got up to go after him, and aggravated her leg,

**"Wait!"**

Miaka face planted the ground, miaka thought he would continue in his way, but she was wrong tamahome kneeled down before her, and spoke up,

"You little Dumby," "you shouldn't move like that," "come on let me help you re-

bandage your leg,

Tamahome helped miaka up, and stretched her leg out, while grabbing some of the bandages that he was tied up with,"

"Hold still will you," said tamahome,

"Okey," miaka was mentally thanking what ever god or higher power for this moment,

unknown to the two they had a audience, kagome was up in her tree stretched out like a cat watching, while nuriko watched from her spot looking at kagome with the sun setting over her, while hotohori watched from his office at the girl in the tree,

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

_Making peace, and the nightly talk,_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,<em>

"I still think you love her," said a mournful miaka,

She was watching tamahome wrap her leg back up, Once he was finished and moved away from her, miaka wanted to cry out from the lack of warmth from his touch, Tamahome looked over at miaka seriously for a while before he went over to the railing,

"How can I love her," "since I love something else at the moment," tamahome got miakas attention, she just had to get her hopes squashed,

"What is it," "and who is it?" Asked a hopeful miaka,but all her hopes and fantesys where squashed,

"Well money of course," "oh just thinking about how rich I can be," "oh the thought of it was more enticings that love right now," he stopped and think for a little while, then tamahome spoke up again,

"But I must admit," "finding love won't be hard for me," "look at me with my dashing hansome face," "my nice firm butt and mussels to die for," "who wouldn't fall for someone like little ole me," tamahome hand both ahands on either side of his face, and started to laugh he images of gold and money and busty woman came inside of his mind,

**"Gah! Your hopeless! Jerk"**, said a creeped out miaka,

**"Bwahhahahaha!"**

**"Will you stop that it's creepy!"**

**"Bwahahahah!"**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that night,<em>

Kagome wandered around taking in the crisp night air in, as she rounded a corner she ran into nuriko,

"Hey nuriko what's wrong?" Nuriko didn't turn to look at kagome,

"I was walking around the pavilion earlier," "when I came back here I found out I lost a earring," "I was going to ask miaka go look," kagome looked at the glowing earring,

"It's marvelous," said a awe struck kagome,

"Yes it is," "it was passed down to me from my mother when I joined the imperial consorts," "it my favorite pare," said a depressed nuriko,

"It glows at night," "so it would be the best time to go look for it," "I was gonna asked miaka," "because my maids are to Afraid to go out that far," kagome rolled her eyes, and agreed to help just To go and look for it, so her cousin can relax,

"Fine fine I'll go look for it," "but first you must not to work my cousin to the bone And become friends with her," "and as well pledge you allagance to her," "and stop bugging tamahome," "even though it is a amusing," "all miaka wants to do is become your friend," "why don't you give her a chance,"

Nuriko was shock with this girl insight, it makes her love her the more, but how can she still be talking to her after what she did to her cousin, nuriko only nodded and smile her thanks, while watching the girl she so wanted run off,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with hotohori and his advisers,<em>

"Your highness," "your 18 years old," "and your the age to be married," "why don't you take interest in any of the imperial consorts," "Well after all it is their purpose," said a adviser, They been nagging him to take a wife lately, he just couldn't bring him self to conceder the fact, his heart will give him the choice,

"You must choose a empress," "sire,nagged another adviser, They watched their emperor look out the pavilion, hotohori let of a annoyed sigh, and spoke,

"I have no intention in taking any of those Woman as my wife you might as well send them home," "houki may stay on kagome made friends with her, so she can be her maid,"

"But why!" Said a shocked adviser,

"Because," they only looked at him to finish what he was about to say,

"I am more beautiful than they are," said a narcistic hotohori.

" This isn't a joking matter sire," said one of the old advisers,

"What about that nuriko female?" Urged one of the advisers, hotohori only reply,

"Not in a million years," "she one of the suzaku warriors," "and I have much more pressing matter's to deal with," the advisers on,y gave a defeated look as they continue to fallow their emperor,

"Besides I have someone in my heart already," said a hotohori serenely, while the old advisers looked on in shocked, until one spoke up,

"You have someone in you heart already?" Hotothori only nodded, before they could ask anymore,

**"HELLLOOO EVERYBODY!" **Yelled s overly excited kagome behind the old advisers, as the passed out from the shocks of the night and kagome outburst,Kagome only sat on the railing looking on in amusment, Hotothori only looked at the girl with a calm expression,

"Ah," "kagome what brings you here at this time of night," Kagome only rolled her eyes,

"I'm doing a favor for nuriko so she could leave my cousin alone," hotohori expression darken after she said that,

"I heard from my servants that she been treating you since you took over your cousin place," "if you so wish I could order her to stop and give the work to the people who supposed to be doing it," "I do not think it is right and it should be the other way around," kagome only looked at his like he grew another head on his shoulder,

"You shall not do no such thing," "I'm quite content for right now," "and besides I only doing it for my odango head cousin," "Plus I won't go back on my word to miaka," "it's just not me, Your word to miaka?" Asked a confused hotohori,

"I may run and may hide I shall never tell a lie," "But yes Sadly I'm doing this for miaka," "but one thing you should learn you can't use your power as a ruler to change people's minds," "it's a abuse of power," "people who do that is just intolerable," "believe me I met my fair share of bastards who has abused their power,"

Hotohori eyes widen at the lecture he just received from kagome, he never was told something like that before, and it was rather refreshing in his books,

"but anyways enough rambling," "I must be on my way," "see you later," said kagome as she winked at him and with a pop she was gone, Hotohori only looked where kagome stood and smiled as he went to his chambers to think about the one who wormed her way in his heart,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

Kagome trumped through talk grass and wet soil, cursing the fact that she wore her duplicate uniform,

What a rather odd place to wonder for a evening stroll,for all kagome knew she was being tricked, until it clicked in her head,

_"Oh sweet baby voldermort," "oh that evil little purple haired toerag,"_ thought a vary angered kagome, as she slipped on a slippery rock and fell into the water,Trying to swim up but her leg was caught in some sea weed,

_"Oh what will I ever tell my loved ones when I kick the bucked," "hello all I got whacked off by a evil purple hair wanker who tricked me," "and I drowned," "Yeah sesshomaru would really kick her rear from one end of the after life to the next,"_

Kagome started to try to remove the sea weed, but it was no use, she was losing air quickly, as she try to call out for help,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with nuriko,<em>

"That stupid girl was fooled enough to go out that far," said one of the consorts, Nuriko was looking in. The mirror while her hair was being brushed, she knew she did wrong to send the only she loved out like that,, she still need to keep up her reputation.

"I agree," "ever since those two showed up," "all of us concerts are being sent home," "only you and houki are staying, " "like we where nothing," said a angered consort,

"And why in the world would I go out that far," "that place hasn't been touched for years," said a annoyed nuriko,She was cut off for her worrying thoughts when tamahome spoke up,

"What in the world have you done to kagome," order a angrey tamahome, while the concorts left to gather their things to return to their villages, Nuriko was shocked to see his appearance, she wants able to sense him, she was clear that tamahome was angrey and wanted his questions answered,

"What have you done to kagome," "you better answer me right now!" Demanded tamahome,

"Tamahome?" Asked a confused nuriko,

"Where is kagome!" Ordered tamahome again, his voice sound so menacing,Nuriko stood her ground, and wasn't going o answer him,

"Why should you give a damn," "all you care is for the stupid one," said a angered nuriko,

"I will not ask again," said a more angered tamahome with the games nuriko is playing with him, he was worried about his friend,

"It's none of you damned business," "you don't love her," "I do," "and I would not let no one else have her," "she will be mine," Nuriko had held her true feeling for the shikon miko since she was a child, and now that she is here no one will get in her way,

"Well that just interesting I must say so, said a annoyed wet kagome," with a dead pan look on her face, nuriko and tamahome turned to see the wet kagome come into the room,

"Kagome thank suzaku your safe," kagome ignored him, as she neared the shocked nuriko,

"What do you want a apology or something," "well your not getting one sweetheart," nuriko will not lose the rest of her dignity to the woman she loved,

"Are you trying to insult me!" Said a angered nuriko, as she slapped kagome acrossed the face, kagome go a sadistic smirk, as she slapped nuriko back with full power in her hand,

"Your pathetic," nuriko faced kagome and her anger grew,

"I thought you where raised better than that," "and had class," "but I guess I was wrong," "and if you have these so called feelings for me," "then you don't show them vary well now do you," "and I don't do Woman," "maybe I could hook you up with hotohori he single," "And another thing you think this is love," " your sadly mistaken," "you don't know love at all," "your s spoiled little bumbface,"

"What the hell do you know about love," "you just a little girl," said a a angered nuriko,

"This show's how much you know me," "since you claim to love me," "I have experienced love and heart ache," "i watched the one i loved decend into hell with his past love, and i got my half of my soul back in return," "but still it dont hurt any less," "sadly you don't know anything about the heart," "and true love,","I'm willing to be your friend nothing more,"

Nuriko starred at the girl she so desperately wanted, she was shocked at her deceleration of love turned down, and this girl outlook on things, she saw the sorrow in the eyes of her love, she will never give up,

Kagome only smiled, as she reached into her pocket to grab the gem that she Created with magic and her powers, and handed it to nuriko,

Nuriko opened her palm to see a sparkling bracelet with a crescent moon and the two family crest and the slytherin crest and the symbol for the order of the phoenix, nuriko looked up with sorrow in her eyes,

"I knew you tricked me," "but since I couldn't give you the earring I transfigured a few things with my magic and my powers," "it's a friendship bracelet that wizards make," "but mine are more unique," "But I thought if I gave you a piece offerimg you might cooperate with miaka," "let me see if I can hook you up with hotohori," Just as kagome finished, nuriko grabbed kagome and hugged her to death, tamahome only looked on in shock,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a hour later,<em>

Kagome shuffled her way over to hotothori chambers, after she had a relaxing bath in the the hot springs, and was given a silk robe to put on, kagome was in haven she loved silk, it took all ounce of her energy not to curl up in a ball and fall asleep at his door, she giggled at that joke, of course as a inu demon and wolf demon and cat demon, in her would be funny,

Kagome just starred at the door like it would just give her the answers, "_oh for Merlin's sakes girl your Malfoy", "go in there and get the business over with," _after slapping herself a few times, she knocked on the door, all she heard was"enter" she took a deep breath and went in,

"Hey," said kagome,

"Kagome what brings you to my chambers at this time of the night," "not like I'm complaining or anything,"

"Well I'm here to asked you to look at nuriko as a female not just a warrior," "because I'm not gay,"

"Well I see," said hotohori,

"Yes so what do you say?" Asked a hopful kagome,

"I will treat her a friend," "is that good enough for you," "I have someone else I am in love with,"

"That's fine enough,"said a content kagome, she sat down next to him,

"So who is the person you fell for?" Asked a curiosity got the best of her, hotohori looked shocked, but answered her with a lie,

"When I was a boy," "I was told I will serve and protect the priestess of suzaku," "the person who would save our nation," "so I imagined what she would be like," "now that I met miaka I feel something else," "and I have another I'm still completing with my feeling," kagome only looked at him with sympathy,

"Now I will asked you Something and I want truthful answers," "now loving someone who looks like you former love is right?" "Do you think giving up the hopes of someone is correct or right?" Hotohori looked at her but only answered,

"No I do not think that,"

"If you love someone, you love them for who they are, and their heart," "not just some imagination you thought of," "I mean did you think the suzaku no miko would be this stupid girl," said kagome,

_"She has no ill will to her cousin that girl would never accomplish something unless she has her mind on it,"_

"You think your cousin in stupid?" Asked a amused hotohori,

"Sadly yes," "she compares to one of my adopted family members," kagome giggled,

"Oh to warn ya miaka has someone already," "you know who he is," "just don't allow you judgement be clouded," said a content kagome and she patted his leg,

Hotohori couldn't help it anymore, he far gone his heart has chosen, before he could talk anymore he felt a limp kagome fall asleep on his lap, not that he minded, he moved kagome over to the other side of the bed, while he laid next to the girl and inhealed her intoxicating sent, and rubbed her cheek and kissed it, he has fallen hard for the malfoy princess,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with nuriko tamahome<em>

"What do you think they are doing in there," asked a perverted tamahome, as nuriko slapped him,

"Ouch!" "what in suzaku name was that for?" Said a annoyed tamahome,

"That's for being a pervert!" Said a angrey nuriko,

She was angered the emperor is taking something she wanted, she would take her anger out on miaka in the morning, all she wanted to do it go to bed and dream of her kagome,

Tamahome looked hurt, he didn't know how the emperor felt about miaka, even though he heard kagome said she had someone, but it still hurt none the less, it meant he was in the way, with those finally thoughts he went to his room for the night,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the fallowing morning,<em>

Hotohori woke up with the sunlight coming though his window, he reached to the other side of the bed to see if kagome was still there and it was a dream, all he saw was a her indentation, he got up and looked around for the missing girl. Until he found a note,

_"I left you sleep," "you looked to cute to wake up,"_

_"Love kagome Malfoy,"_

Hotothori blushed, he went to go get ready for the days events,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile A half hour later,<em>

Hotohori wondered around before he went to his study, he found miaka who bumped into tamahome, who acted coldly to her and he walked on to do his business, then nuriko popped up who released her anger on the girl as she ran after tamahome and clutched on to him, Shrugging it all off, he went to his study to start his day,

Passing by the royal gardens, me noticed that the door was still opened, he was curious he went outside to see who was out there, he walked down the stone path, once he made it near the pond, he saw a kagome laying soaking in the sun, all he could do is gawk at her beauty as the sun shined down on her,

"Are you going to stand there and look at me and catch fly's in your mouth," said a amused kagome,

"I was wondering when you come back to realty," said a amused hotothori,Kagome only shrugged it off, and hotohori sat down next to her,

"Well I went to find my cousin she said she had to find tamahome," "and I was dodging nuriko stalking attemps," hotothori only nodded, as kagome laid back down,until

**"Your highness!" "Lady kagome!" "The priestess of suzaku is ill!"** Said a out if breath guard, kagome grabbed his by the collar,

**"Take me to her,"** ordered kagome, the guard nodded, as hotohori fallow the guard to miaka,

To be continued,


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

_On the road again,and finding out about someone_

* * *

><p>Kagome and miaka was sleeping peacefully, Kagome stayed by her cousins side the entire night, taking care of her cousin like any family would, kagome exhausted herself with making potions to help her cousin, hotohori, nuriko and tamahome watched as kagome was in a peacefully slumber,<p>

"Tamahome tell me what happen!" "Miaka was I you care," "whatever you say kagome would give you your punishment," ordered a angered hotohori,

Tamahome felt so guilty for what has happened, miaka confessed to him,after he had fought off of the gangsters, but he lied to her,infact he has a unhealthy obsession about the girl,he was lost for words and didn't know what to say,

"We where attacked," "after they gangsters where down," "she collapsed," said a stoic tamahome, nuriko looked at tamahome with concern, she saw the whole scene, she felt sorry that the two will have to pussyfoot around their awkwardness,

"Ma..ma.. Br..other." Said a feverish miaka,

It plain to see that miaka was home sick,all three of them looked at the poor girl sadly, even though one of her relatives is with her, it's not enough to help the home sickness,they must find a way to get home, what good is a sick priestess,

Kagome eyes fluttered open, she lifted her hand to check how her cousin is doing, running the diagnostic of her health wandlessly. Only got disappointment, kagome only looked over to see hotohori and the others,

"Come lets discuss this in my study," said hotohori, as the three fallowed him

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Hotohori sat down tiredly, and intertwined his hands, while kagome Sat on the desk, And she spoke up,

"Miaka fever is a level that is dangerous," "we have to do sometime," As nuriko came up beside kagome,

"Don't worry sweetheart," "I'm sure their is a way," nuriko tried flirting and cheering the girl up, but kagome ignored nuriko try of flirting with her, hotohori let out a *sigh*,

"Taiitsuku," said hotothori abruptly,Tamahome and nuriko looked at him with widen eyes, and kagome looked on confused,

"You mean the taiitsuku?" Asked nuriko,

"Um who is taiitsuku?" "I'm kinda out of the loop here," said a confused kagome,hotohori started to explain,

"Taiitsuku is a great sage," "she is the one who have given the universe of the four god's," "it has been said that taiitsuku can do about anything," "taiitsuku lives in my taikoku," "it has been said that she is some sort of a hermit," "perhaps that taiitsuku can send miaka back to your world,"

"Well then I better join you all on your mission," "and better come back as well," said kagome,all three of them turned to look st her confused, nuriko spoke up what was on all their minds,

"Why are you not going back home for?" Asked a confused nuriko,

"Well to be logical when miaka go's back thing's shall become rather hectic," "I must stay so I can tell the people that they where not abandoned," "they would have load's of question's," "plus my family would understand,

"How do you know you'd family would be ok with all this," "are you homesick as well," asked tamahome, kagome gave them the Malfoy smirk,

"Nope not at all," "my family well what is left of them are used to things like this," "and would worry," "they would support it," said kagome,

"Vary well then,we all shall move out at once," "Ready my horse," "we travel light," Hotothori subject's scattered about to do as they were ordered, kagome nuriko and tamahome went to go and gather things so they won't be left being,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that afternoon,<em>

Tamahome wondered around the halls to go to his room to get ready, his hands where in his pockets while he gazed at the floor while he was walking, he was remembering his encounter with miaka,

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"It's because I'm in love with you!"_

_"I'm sorry I don't feel the same," "we should be getting back,"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>All of the sudden he felt a table hit him in the back of the head, And it hurt like hell, he turned to angrily to a equally angered nuriko, which was running straight at him like hell on her feet,<p>

**"TA-MA-HOME!"** Nuriko grabbed tamahome by the scruff of his collar, and glared at him with flames in her eyes, while she shaking him every word she said,

**"WHAT DID YOU HAD TO SAY THAT TO MIAKA!" "YOU STUPID BAKA!"** Tamahome only stuttered out and try not to pee himself,

"I-it's none of your business," "now let me go,"

**"OH YES IT IS MY DAMNED SINCE THAT GIRL IS SO CLOSE TO HER COUSIN!" "YOU STUPID ****JERKOFF!" **Tamahome mustered enough courage, he pushed himself away from the angered woman, and started to rub his sore neck,

"Look all I said was the truth and nothing but the truth," "there is only one thing in the world I love is cold hard cash," "and hot sexy big breasted and fine butt on women," Tamahome turned around and gave nuriko the finger and walked off away from the crazy purple haired female,

"It's real sad that your jealous of your own emperor," "even though he don't have the feeling for miaka," "and they are for kagome," said nuriko with her nose stuck up in the air,

"Well you shouldn't be talking your jealous of the emperor yourself," said tamahome, as he walked away,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

Kagome was stretched out on the ledge of her balcony, she was still shocked hotohori gave her this room,

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the person who called her name, she saw a smiling Hotohori, kagome turned her feet around and sat on the ledge, her eyes roamed over his body with his sword latched to his side,

"My my my," "you look Handsome," said kagome while she winked at him,Hotohori only could chuckle as he came near her,

"Well don't I always," "my beauty as equal to your angelic glowing beauty," said hotohori smoothly, kagome only blushed at what he said,His expression changed to a sad one,

"Are you sure you wish to stay here?" Asked a sad hotohori, kagomes blush dropped and her grayish blue eyes spark with tears,

"Why are you disappointed?" Asked a hurt kagome, Hotohori snapped his head up quickly and held on her hands,

"No I rather enjoy that your staying behind," "but what of your family?"' said hotohori, kagomes eyes only soften,

"They would understand believe me," "they understand my life basically," "and my father," "lord Malfoy," "he always wished for me to fallow my path lies," "and knowing them the whole order might end up here adventully," "plus I gave instructions to miaka what to do," After kagome finished hotohori joined her on the ledge,

* * *

><p><em>Maenwhile a half hour later,<em>

"But your highness," "Surly you could take a few of your," hotohori cut his annoying adviser up,

"There is no need for that," "we will travel swiftly and we shall be just fine," hotohori scolded his adviser,

"Sire you can't go," "and in those commoner clothing,"

"Why yes I know I still," hotohori got cut off by kagome,

"Oh ok now lord handsome," "we don't need you narcissistic comments," "miaka is waiting for you," said a annoyed kagome, while she dragged hotohori away from his annoying advisers, Hotohori got on the horse behind miaka,

"Will you be ok to travel," "and you have your potion I made," said a worried kagome,Miaka only smiled, and showed her vials,

kagome nodded and hopped on her horse,and started to ride outside of the city with hotohori and miaka next to her, while nuriko and tamahome was behind them, when they finally made it to the outskirts of town, hotohori removed miakas hood,

"We should be safe here," miaka only nodded and noticed that kagome stayed behind with tamahome,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with tamahome and kagaome,<em>

"So you wish to tell me why your acting like you have a stick up your ass?" "And what really happened," "if you don't tell me I have other ways to find out and Bealieve me they are not pleasant,"

"It's none of your business,"

***Wack!***

**"Ouch!" "What the hell what that for?"**

"That for being a jerk ogre boy," "now tell me," ordered kagome, Then it all click,

"Oh now I know," "don't worry your secret is safe with me," said kagome as she winked at him, and went back to her spot next to hotohori and miaka,

"So what was all that about kagome?" Asked miaka,

"Oh ogre boy has a stick up his ass," said kagome, as she only nodded,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a hour later,<em>

after a half of a day of traveling, they decided to stop at rest for a while and eat,

"Oh my god I'm so tiered I can't eat another bite," cried miaka, as she rested her head on tamahome shoulder,

**"WHAT DO MEAN YOU CAN'T EAT ANYMORE!" "YOU ATE 12 DISH'S!"** Yelled tamahome,While glaring at the piles of dishes, nuriko only giggled,

"Oh calm down tama-kins," "she is still ill you know," "remember?" "Maybe she isn't feeling all that well," said a cheerful nuriko, while she was dangling on tamahomes arm,Miaka lifted her head from tamahomes shoulder, and wondered where hotohori and kagome went off to,

"Hey where is kagome and hotohori?" Nuriko and tamahome stopped bickering and looked around as well,

_"His highness said he was gonna patrol the area," "and not sure where kagome wondered off to,_" thought nuriko jealously, tamahome shrugged it off and finished eating, while nuriko is growling jealously, while miaka wondered where her cousin went, and her new friend,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside of the tavern,<em>

Hotohori just finished patrolling the whole area, he was about to go back into the tavern, until he saw kagome sunning herself in a strange top, so to be curious he sat down next to her, he was admiring her wings that she had on her back, until a voice broke him out of his thoughts,

"Are you just going to stare," said a smirking kagome, as she transfigured her top back into something normal,

"But it is rather beautiful," "the scenery," said kagome,

"Yes they are," "this is the first time I have been Outside of my capital." "I would enjoy to soak in the scenery as much as I can," Said a sorrowful hotohori.

"That is a good idea," said kagome smiling at him, hotohori turned to look at kagome since she turned to face him with her eyes closed again, he saw a smile form on her lips,

"What do you find to you liking?" Asked a curious hotohori,

"Oh I was thinking of my travels in the past," "and the travel's I had to do with the war with voldermort," "the hurt," "the heartbreak watching inuyasha go to hell with kikio," "and my two pup's and my nekko," "my adoptive mother anthenadora," "jaken even though he could be annoying but loyal," "The amount of time I was crusioed," "and I gained more family with my grandfather," "and did the blood bond with with the whole order and turned them into demons" Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, hotohori took kagome in his arms and held her to him,

"I'm sorry," hotohori only squeezed her closer,

"It's ok," "I was only fourteen when I was inherited the throne," "I was so blinded to what to do," "so my mother hid me away from prying eyes," "she would just tell me what I needed to do," "I have lived in her shadow until the day she passed away," "I didn't know what to do," "I was so vary lonely," "I never had any friends," "I wanted to find the priestess of suzaku," "I would have thought I would be less lonely in her presents," kagomes tears dryad up,

"You did found her," "now do you feel the way your thought?" Asked kagome, as she leaned on hotohori musseled chest,

"no," "I feel much more different," kagome lifts her head and looked up into his eyes, with a questioning look,

"Do you feel like your alone?" Asked kagome,he looked a kagome,his hand went to the back of her head and gently pushed her head back ageist his chest,

"No I feel much more than I expected," "I feel do free and at home now," "it's a rather comforting feeling," "things I never truly felt since my parents passed away," hotohori heard kagome sigh in relief,

"Good that's the way your should be feeling," "don't freak me out like that again," "I thought I would have to knock some brains into you," kagome felt him chest vibrate from him laughing,

Unknown to them, they had on lookers,Watching from behind a tree, tamahome was happy at the growing relationship that kagome and hotohori, miaka was just happy for her cousin, nuriko was seething with anger at her emperor for taking someone she wanted,

**"Let me at him!" "Let me at him!"** Yelled nuriko,Tamahome had a good hold on her,

"That is why I'm not letting you go," "and besides don't they look so cute together," said tamahome, miaka went along with it, and nodded in agreement, with all the struggling the tree brach broke and the three fell to the ground,

Hotohori and kagome broke apart, and got up into a fighting stance, all they saw was tamahome restraining a highly angered nuriko, while giving a perverted smirk, miaka look like there no care in the world

"Don't mind us," "we where just passing by," "go and finish what you where doing," "hehe,"while he was trying to drag the angered nuriko away,

Kagome knew what tamahome meant, from being around miroku for so long, she flaired her aura to a killing Level,Tamahome gulped and nearly peed himself, as he ran off like he voldermort was after him, Hotohori watch with amusment, and laid a hand in kagome shoulder so she could lower her aura from a killing intent,

"that boy will never know true pleasure long as I walk on this earth," Kagome *huffed* and crossed her arms, miaka neared her cousin with a happy go lucky smile,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," "but I still want to go home,"

"Of course you do," "remember what I told you," hotohori cleared his throat,

"I think she should head out before night fall," "and find a place to camp," everyone agreed,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile later that night,<em>

Kagome was sleeping under a tree with hotohori with her head on his lap, Tamahome made a makeshift pellow, but he got slapped by kagome he laid his head in her butt thinking it was his pellow, Miaka was, wide awake still, nuriko was no where to be found, Miaka was kneeling and resting her head in a tree, she was panting hard, until,

"Yoohoo," "miaka," said girl jumped out of her skin,

"What the hell was that for?" "You made me lose 10 years off my life,"

"Hush I'm here to help you," "There is a hot spring not to far from here it said that the fresh watch could heal anything," "you better go try it out," "you look like someone hit you with a ugly stick right now,"

"Well thank you nuriko," "don't tell anyone," said miaka as she waved and ran off,

"Don't worry I won't," "have load's of fun," After nuriko finished the first part of her plan, she went over to tamahome and dragged him to a secure area,

**"Why do you do that for!" "You Could woken me up Like a normal person," "you evil woman,"** tears fall down tamahomes face, nuriko brushed it off like he wasn't talking to her,

"I have a message from miaka," "she want's you to meet her by the hot springs to talk face to face," this perked up tamahome,He brushed it off and was about to walk away,

"I'm not gonna go," "you tell her that,it's not my problem anyways," nuriko grabbed tamahome by the scruff of his shirt,

"It's your fought in the first place why she got sick," "I don't think you want kagome to know about that do you," "so grow a pair and go to her," tamahome was about to blow up in her face,before he can blow up, nuriko pushed him off the cliff, grunting he started to wonder off,

_"Girls geez crazy," "I'm only doing this so nuriko will stop annoying me," "and so kagome dont beat the living hell out of me,"_ tamahome was broken out of his thoughts when he heard miaka scream,

With out any other thought he dashed to the hot spring where miaka was,In the shadow of the night showed a creature, there was a big splash as he collided with the creature and the water,

Miaka open her eyes to look for tamahome,she was already freaking out when she saw no one come up from the water, then, right behind her, the thing came up again and it looked bigger up close, miaka screamed and closed her eyes, then she heard a familiar voice,

"You can open your eyes now," he stated in a monotone voice, miaka blushed in embarrassment and started to wave her arms around,

"This was your sea snake," said tamahome, while holding up the log,

**"Can you blame me!" "It came at me so fast!" "I thought it was going to attack me!"** Then she finally realized she was still nude, and tamahome has a front row seat to her breast, miaka turned around quickly,

**"I didn't see anything!" "Don't tell kagome!"** Defended tamahome, as he face away from miaka, there was a uncomfortable Silence after that, the both of them thought it would last forever, until one of the broke the ice,

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"I'm sorry!**" They said together, miaka didn't think tamahome would say sorry to her, she was the one at fought for blurting stuff out like that, turning her head to look over her shoulder, she asked,

"Why?" Tamahome back was still turned to her, but he replied,

"For 17 years I only thought about earning more money," "and I never really thought about a girl," "or what would I have said to a girl," "it was sudden and I didn't know how to react," "I just panicked," "so I just acted coldly towards you," "I just didn't know what to say," "and then there was what the emperor said," "I thought that I was in the way," "but kagome let me see the light on that topic," "so I'm sorry miaka," tamahome turned to look at miaka and smiled warmly at her showing he meant every word, he got out of the water and looked back at miaka,

"Anyways I better be getting back," "see ya!" Tamahome ran back to the makeshift camp, Leaving a stunned and shocked miaka in his wake, miaka just watched the man she loved run back to their camp,until a tree brach broke with a annoyed nuriko,

"Shoot!" "I thought he had a pair to make a move," "and say what he felt," "bummer," said nuriko, as she snapped her fingers, miaka starred at her friend before it clicked in her head that nuriko was trying to play match maker,

"Nuriko... You tried to play matchmaker with me and tamahome!" "How could you!" Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake nuriko, after a good amount of shaking, miaka saw the most disturbing thing beside her cousins memories,

**"No... Boobies!" "Your... Your a dude!"** Yelled a disturbed miaka, as she backed away from nuriko, true enough there was no breast, only all man muscled chest, the cross dresser only laughed,

"Oh dear oh my," "I guess my little secret is out," miaka was about to barf from the thought of it, and she couldn't Believe her eyes, until she spoke up,

**"But your in love with my cousin!" "And you ki..ssed tamahome!" "Right... On the lips,"** shouted a grossed out miaka, the cross dresser turned to look at miaka and stated,

"So love dos't mean I can't cross dress," "miaka dear," as nuriko scolded miaka, miaka passed out from the whole thought of everything,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the following day,<em>

The group wondered around the forest, hotohori and kagome had a peaceful night, and the both of them where satisfied, miaka walked ahead of them in a happy go lucky mood, but was vary wary of nuriko, tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others, nurikos attention was focused on kagome, the part of the forest they where wondering about in seemed off for some odd reason, like something really bad and good is going to happen, but they all shrugged it off and continued on their way,

**"Miaka don't wonder off!"** Shouted kagome, she rubbed her temples and gave the reigns of her horse to hotohori, which who began to protest, as she went after her cousin, completely ignoring them,

"Have you noticed anything nuriko?" Said person went all starry-eyed, when his name was called thinking about his kagome, it was the first time he asked. Him something,

"Yes sir," "don't me and kagome make a lovely couple," he replied,

"No not that, I mean the fog," "it seems to thick at this time of day," looking around, nuriko agree right away,

"It seems like we been going around in circles for sometime now," "sire,"

"Exactly," hotothori replied, tamahome neared the two,

"Both girls went into the fog to far," "it suddenly became more thick for them to see anymore," hotohori nodded in agreement,

"Just stay on your guard," "we will look for both of them make sure you stay close," "we don't need anymore of us getting lost," Everyone agreed and went on searching,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka,<em>

Miaka smelled food, and not only food, all of her favorites from her world, miaka ran towards the source of the smells, miaka found them all over the table, it was all set and with out thinking she walked to it,

"Ooooh yay!" "This is my lucky day!" Unknown to miaka, she had entered a mirror world, everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because she was so focused on the food, Miaka didn't realize the change in scenery, she didn't notice the dark aura inside it, she didn't notice that mirrors where surrounding her, she didn't notice anything at all, she didn't even notice a clone of herself, she was in her own little world,

"Your such a greedy pig," "miaka," "I'm disgusted to be myself," it sounded to creepy and familiar,turning to face the person, miaka could not believe her eyes, it was her clone,

"Your so pitiful," "foul and disgusting to be you," her clone taunted, while she laughed evilly at miaka stunned expression,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

Kagome ran around in panic, to find her airhead of a cousin, miaka was no where to be seen, kagome about about to run another direction, and start looking elsewhere, but something black caught her eye, there it was again, and again, "_wait I know those robes all to well,"_

"Voldermort?" She asked to no one, after a while, she saw the flashes again, then she finally heard the chuckling that sounded like nuraku and voldermort, she turned only to face voldermort, nuraku, inuyasha, her mother and grandfather, And the cenobites from hell raiser,

_"Oh crap baskets," "guys?" "And how in kami's name did cenobites from hellraiser here,"_ it's just so hard to Believe that two evil bastards demons from a puzzle box in a movie, and her two dead family member's are right in front of her, and the man who broke her heart to go to hell with her past life, this is a sick joke,

"Long time no see little miss Malfoy," the chill went down her back from voldermort voice,

"This can't be your dead," "and you are not real," said a shocked kagome, she dosent even know what to think,

To be continued,

the cenobites from hell raiser is a joke, so hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka,<em>

"Seriously," "I'm just ashamed to be you," "your a glutton," "it's just like plain gross," "such a filthy pig," "how could you be a pure blood," her clone taunted, the real miaka being who she is a air head,

"Um who are you?" The clone miaka replied with a smirk, and spoke in a snarky tone,

"I am you," "ain't that obvious," miaka looked at her dumbly,

"So dose that mean your and then I'm you," "or am I me?" The cloned miaka rolled her eye's,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside the mirror,<em>

Tamahome was looking for miaka and kagome, or at least find one of them,

_"Where could they have run off to,"_ thought tamahome,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka and her clone,<em>

Miaka tried to reach out and go to tamahome, her clone stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world, looking back at the clone said,

"I shall be taking things over from now on," "I just can't understand for the life of me," "why did you choose tamahome," "when hotohori is like way hotter than him,"

the clone pulled out lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractive, the real miaka who was still trapped, tried to walk out the mirror like her clone did, only to face plant a invisible wall,starting to have a major panic attack, she did the only thing she could do, bang on the glass and yelled,

**"Don't touch hotohori he is kagome's," "let me out of here," **the clone didn't even glance back at her real self,

"Nope your gonna stay in there forever and ever," "I on the other hand will be enjoying the life of a empress," "something you will never understand," "as for the bitch cousin of our's," "she being taken care of as we speak." "Now sit back and enjoy the show," the clone let out a evil laugh, as for the Mirror that the real miaka was in shrunk, while the clone drapped it over her shoulder, and went in her way,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the real miaka,<em>

Miaka kept lunging at the glass, trying to get out of the mirror world, but it won't even crack, eventually she gave up,trying to catch her breath, then someone spoke,

_"If your really the priestess of suzaku," "then you will try to get out of my spell," "and save your friends and cousin," "if you fail then your life along with the other will no longer walk this earth,"_

**"Who there?"** Yelled miaka,

as she looked around to see who was talking, but only to find herself alone, shrugging it off, miaka tried to plot out what to do, now the scents of the food over powered her will to think properly,she walked over and started to gobble the food down, after she was done she tried to think again,

* * *

><p><em>"This is the priestess of suzaku?" Asked the unknown person to midariko,<em>

_"Yes it is," "I find her kinda funny," said midariko,_

_"Did you send the other's where they should be?" Asked the unknown woman,_

_"Yes it has been done," "now the four remaining will be givin to kagome," "but I had to give __her the cenobites just to make things comical,"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with kagome,<em>

Kagome felt a strange feeling creep on to her, she brushed it away, and started to scan the area, turning to the people and demons, she just realized this isn't real and it is some kind of a sick joke,

"Who are you all," "and what do you want," kagome voice held venom and order,

"Your taking this pretty easly," kagome shrugged it off after she blasted the cenobites,

"You know be kagome," "I'm the man you loved," kagome rolled her grayish blue eyes,

"Blah blah blah lets get this done and over with," "for one thing, your two are dead," "you went to hell," "and you ain't my mother and grandfather," "because fake nuraku killed you,"

"My someone grew up," "as they all went in for the attack," kagome used her poison while and shopped voldermort in tiny peaces, he used feanfire on the rest, after eveyone was gone kagome collapsed, not realizing that a clone of her self left the mirror world, until a flash of light midariko appeared before her,

"Midariko mama," asked kagome,

"Yes my dear," "you did well and wasn't tricked with in the spell," "but now here is your prize for defeating the fakes," midariko hands glowed five figures appeared, kagome eyes wided,

"Shippo," "shiori," "rin," "ulqiorra," "jaken," kagome eyes filled with tears,

"There here to stay forever now," "I must leave for now i have a few places to stop by," kagome only nodded, as she levitated her small pack with her,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with hotohori, nuriko and tamahome,<em>

Tamahome approached hotohori, and nuriko, hotohori looked at tamahome hopefully and asked,

"Did you find them?" Tamahome sighed and shook his head, that wasn't the reply the other two wanted to hear, sighing hotothori was about to order them to split up and search, until a figure came out of the fog,

"Miaka," they all *gasped*, hotohori sighed in relief, but it dropped as soon he didn't see kagome,

"I'm glade your safe," "but Where is kagome miaka?" Asked hotohori, the clone miaka wanted to roll her eyes at him, and merely shot him a smile, before nearing tamahome, and asked,

"Where you worried about me tamahome?" The cloned miaka asked, tamahome looked at her like she grown another head,

"No not really," hotohori *sighed* and stated again,

"We must continue to search for kagome," out of the blue, the clone miaka latched herself to hotohori,

"Oh my love!" All three where shocked at miakas move, nuriko seething in anger wanted to know if his kagome is safe,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside the mirror,<em>

Miaka watched in horror at what her clone is doing, this did not make the real miaka happy, banging on the glass, she screamed,

**"Let me out," "damn it!" "Grrrrr!" "Don't do that to hotohori!" "He is kagomes!"**

miaka was in a full on panic attack, as she watched her clone hug hotohori, she had to escape this bloody evil god forsaken prison, or they all will be tricked,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside of the mirror,<em>

Nuriko was starting to get real angry at miaka, he wanted to know his kagome is safe, hotohori was starting to chew his lip and started to fret since he used to have feelings for the priestess of suzaku, but now, the cloned miaka spoke up,

"Forgive me for worrying you," she said sadly, hotohori was speechless, at her odd behavior, miaka never acted this way, there must be something wrong, tamahome was looking at the two with a blank expression,averting his eyes elsewhere, he knew it was to good be true that hotohori would forget his feelings for her, tamahome thought he was falling for kagome,

Nuriko started to freak out even more, as he continued to watch his friend hang over the man that his kagome wanted and they where't looking for her,

"Why are you so upset nuriko," "it's not like kagome would of chosen you anyways," "and by the way your a man dress as a woman,"

"Your... A man?" Stuttered tamahome, feeling grossed out, he kissed him,hotohori felt appalled at this news, nurikos eyes welled with tears, as he took off knocking trees in his wake,

**"How could you miaka!"**

"I cannot believe there is another male as beautiful as myself," tamahome sweat dropped and *sighed*,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside the mirror world,<em>

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt bad for nuriko, miaka started to begged tamahome and hotohori that fake that clone was not her,

"Oh please figure it out," "if you don't we all are doomed," miaka pressed her face against the glass, you will have everyone hating each other,

But of course, no one could hear her pleas,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside the mirror,<em>

The cloned miaka turns her attention back to hotohori, and spoke in a soft way,

"Never mind all that," "come along with me," "hotohori," "I have something to say in private," she dragged poor hotohori by his hand, and led his to a different clearing, ignoring that hatful look tamahome gave them,

Hotohori was about to protest, but he was already there, and could he muster the courage to just say "no", to the girl he once loved, but that was it, he didn't love miaka, he thought of her more as a sister or something like that, he knew where his heart lies, and he worried about the girl he so wanted, he just decided to just get this done and over with,

"What did you want to say to me?" "Miaka," "is there something wrong with kagome?" Asked hotohori, miaka looked up at hotothori with longing,

"Oh my dear hotohori," "let's forget about everything," as she embraced hotohori,

"Let's stop looking for taiitsuku," hotohori was confused, he thought she wanted to go home, she was depressed not seeing her family, even though one of her family members are here, and now she wants to stop,

"Oh why" "oh why," cried miaka into his chest,

"Oh I don't want to go back home if I have to live with out you," "you do love me don't you?" "And I love you vary much," "darling," the clone miaka stood on her tippy toes and trying to kiss him, Hotohori was starting to suspect something from her statement, this was not the miaka he knew,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside of the mirror,<em>

Miaka looked on with horror, and screamed,

**"THAT'S NOT ME!" "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with yui,<em>

_**"THAT'S NOT ME!" "LET ME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
><strong>_

Miaka voice echoed throughout the room,

"Is that you miaka?" But yui got no answer,_ "I was sure I heard miakas voice,"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back with the others,<em>

Miaka was so close to his lips,she thought she had succeeded in seducing him, but was shocked to find his sword right in her face, Started, she backaway with fear, hotohori wanted this nonsense to stop,

"Who are you?" "And where is the real miaka," "I demand you to tell me," The cloned miaka regained her composure, and acted like she didn't do a thing,

"What do you ever mean?" "Who am I?"

"The priestess of suzaku I know would not act like that," "reveal your true form right now!"

Tamahome who has been fallowing them stood behind hotohori, he also felt something was off, ever since she came back, and hotohori confirmed it, The clone miaka smirked, and started to laugh manically, hotohori gripped his sword tighter, and said over his shoulder,

"Stay on your guard tamahome," receiving a nod, the emperor turned back to the clone,

"What did you do with the real miaka?" "hotohori laced with anger," "he did not know who this clone was," "but if she harmed miaka or kagome," "the clone will pay," the clone crossed her arms, and smirked evilly, And she spoke in a ever smug voice,

"She right here," "right in front of your," "I'm just a clone of your dear priestess," "her shadow," "her other part of her she don't realize that she has,"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile inside the mirror world,<em>

Miaka gasped as it all clicked, and she knows what she needed to do,

_"I know what I need to do," "if she was my shadow and me," "i know what I need to do," _thought miaka,

She searched the room for some kind of object, then she figured the dishes, miaka walked over to the table and grabbed one of the dishes and smashed it into a shard,

_"Here go's nothing,"_ as she jabbed the shard into her chest,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile outside of the mirror,<em>

The clone look at hotohori tauntingly,

"Your just so foolish," "I confessed my feelings for you," "after your begging and pleading," "oh I forgot you fell for," the clone was cut off by a angered hotohori,

**"THAT NONSENSE!"**

Hotohori lunged towards the clone to stab her in the heart, that insult was more that he could bare since kagome is still missing, and clouded his judgement, but the sudden appearance of a person that stood between them,he only took one look at the person, when he felt his sword unmoving, he couldn't believe his eyes,

"Kagome,"

Tamahome gasped there was kagome stopping his highness sword just with one finger, she wasn't even an paying attention to them,she was only paying attention to the cloned miaka,he started to ponder on this, and broke out of his daze by kagomes dark laughter, thats not kagomes laughter,it made his feel uneasy,

"Geez your just stupid as the other one," "I told you not to run off with out me," "and now look at you,you thought your where as strong as me," "now you nearly get chopped into bits by lover boy," "your a failure as a pure blood,"

as she nodded to hotohori and tamahome, hotohori jumped back in his place next to tamahome, shock clearly played on his face, but it was replace by anger,

"Where is the real kagome?" The clone only turned and gave a chilling smile,

"My my," "your rather smart lover boy," "now lover boy how do you know I'm not the kagome you know," "it took you rather long time to figure out it wasn't miaka," "but it dose rather amuse me thought,"

"Come on kagome," "let me kill them please," whined the cloned miaka,

she felt the power rise to show her the other clone who is stronger, soon the cloned miaka felt a pang in her chest, lifting her hand to her heart, she felt some liquid coming out,it was her own blood, she started to scream in pain, her miaka image tore up and revealed a hideous monster,The cloned miaka laughed evilly while watching the scene before her,

"You think you could control yourself," "if you couldn't even control your real counterpart," "Hahahahaha!" "It's just so laughable!"

Hotohori and tamahome share a disgusted look which turned into anger right away,they couldn't believe this kagome was laughing her ass off while the cloned miaka was turned into a monster and blood shooting from her, what in the hell is going on here, they nodded to each other, as they lunged towards the two clones, while the cloned miaka still laughing her ass off,

**"Cut it out already!" "Your starting to creep me out!"** Yelled tamahome,

"Oh dear oh my," "are you two jealous I'm not paying attention to your pitiful selves,"

"Stop this right now," "and give the real kagome back," ordered hotohori,

"Oh my why would I do that," "that would not be fun now would it be," "over boy, hotohori grinned his teeth, until,

"For the love of voldermorte ass," "how long are you ganna play me you stupid clone,"

All eyes turned to the voice that spoke up,kagome came out of the bushes, her clothing didn't leave much to the imagination it was so beat up,

"Those fool's thought to make some lame clones," "for Salazar sakes they weaker than worm tails pissing himself," "So this is how she ended up here,"

"Look at you," "you don't look like me at all," "such a lame copy,"

"What are you talking about," "I'm no clone," stuttered put the cloned kagome,

"hmm you are just like those weaklings that I took down," "so let's rumble you evil clone," kagome thrusted her poison claws right into her clones stomach,

"If you where really me," "you would be doing this right now," she finished and tore out her claws from the clones body,

Kagome felt the whole on her body but ignored it, as she watched Tamahome and hotohori , as the same thing happen to kagomes clone, until a huge boulder squashed both of the clones, As he jumped down dusting his hands,

"I knew there was something off about that fake miaka," "but I didn't expect this though," with a *sigh* of relief, they heard a grown when miaka reappeared, and not to mention the heavy bleeding, kagome was once levitating her pack,

"I'm guessing this is over and done with," "as she past out," she fainted, but luckily hotohori caught the bleeding girl, he was worried about the girl who he fell in love with, hoping she will be fine with miaka, then he noticed the floating cat and three demon kids and a green imp with a staff, They would put those matter off to later,Kagome and miaka needed to be treated and fast,

To be continued,


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

_Returning home ans making new friends,_

* * *

><p>Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors, tamahome was looking at miaka wondering what he could do to help, and nuriko was starting to get annoyed at his starring, hotohori kept glancing between the sleeping girl in his arms and the priestess, he felt torn between miaka and kagome,<p>

"Oh for suzaku sakes stop starring and look away!" "Your highness I need you to place kagome next to miaka so I can treat them properly," "I don't think it's any good to undress them with you two walking boners watching,"

"And now why do we," he was cut off by nuriko,

"You Baka!" "I can't do anything with you two breathing down my neck," "besides I'll have to unbutton miakas blouse," "to see her wound," "plus I'm a woman at heart!" "Now will you do as I say,"

Nuriko started unbutton miakas shirt, he ripped part of his sleeve to wrap her wounds, nuriko started to look at kagomes wounds, his eyes widen in shock, blood was everywhere, there was bruises and there was cut, and puncture wounds,and claw marks,

_"What did you get yourself into kagome dear,"_ thought nuriko,

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing to bandage both girls,but it didn't even seem to faze the bleeding none, their wounds continued to bleed out,

**"We must do something!" "Their blood is pouring out like a crazy river,"** yelled tamahome, the two warriors went to their sides, they looked at both girls, their chest tighten with worry, feeling angry with themselves, tamahome picked up the shard of glass,

**"I will give them my life force if it to save the,!"** Hotohori had his sword to his wrist,

"I will spill every drop of blood I have to save them,"

At the same time the cut and stabed themselves, wondering if their blood was enough for and preying that they would live, nuriko was trying to stop himself going into hysterics,

Seeing no movement from eather of the girls, they started to panic,frantically they started to yell their names hoping they would here their please,after awhile of yelling and preying, miakas hand seemed to started to twitch,suddenly her eyes fluttered open,, and smiled weakly,

"Tamahome," "hotohori," "and nuriko," "thank you," miaka muttered out, and she looked at each of her warriors,

miaka tried to get up but groaned out in pain,after a few adjustments she managed to sit up fully, tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder steadied her, miaka looked around and noticed a few new things,

First who are those kids and the green toad and the black cat with green tear tracked are, and why dose the kids have pointed ears, and dose the cat have two tails,then where is kagome, until she laid eyes ion her cousin,

**"KAGOME!"**

Everyone's attention went back to the unconscious form of kagome, their happy mood turned depressed again, hotohori was worried sick for the girl who stole his heart, he was about to shake her to make her wake up,thankfully the change in scenery stopped him, from the normal trees and mountains, to a place of elegance, purple bubble and huge mountains with water falls adorning it, and their was a high flight of stairs,

"in honor of you and the three celestial warriors," "I shall tell you how to get back home,"

Their eyes turned to gaze at a shadowy figure resting on the stairs, the voice sounded quite old, as the figure slowly walked nearer,they all see a small older woman, she showed a great wisdom and not to mention a eerie aura,

"Oh... My...god.," miaka stuttered out,as the older woman got closer, then she blurted out stupidly,

**"It's a evil sand witch!"** The old woman geared and threatened,

"Do you wish me to reopen that wound for you," "**AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A EVIL SAND WITCH!"** Going back to her spot, the old woman folded her arms into her sleeves, nuriko asked,

"Pardon me are you taiitsuku?" Nuriko was a but confused at what he was seeing,

"Yes I am," replayed the older woman,

"I am indeed the co roller of this world," turning around to hotohori, whose back was turned to her, taiitsuku asked,

"Hotohori what are you doing?" Hotohori covered his face and said in a grossed out tone,

"I...i don't like looking at ugly things,"

His voice made taiitsuku so insulted and made her to hit him in the head with a huge mallet that she pulled out of no where, the others sweat dropped, and thought it would be wise not to get involved into that one, taiitsuku continued,

"Aside from nuriko," "all of you are seriously injured," "along with that girl," she pointed at kagomes still form, everyone's mood dropped again,

"Me and a friend of mine wanted to test you how far you would go for the sake of each other," "and I can tell you care for both priestesses," "for their warriors and grief and love," "so you have surpassed both of put expectations," "she will need treatment along with the rest of you," miaka stuttered out,

"Te..st?" "You mean that other me was," taiitsuku replied seriously,

"The shadows and mirrors was my spell's but the clones where my friends spell's,"

"Shadows?" "Clones there where more of them?" "And who was this other person?" Asked miaka,

"Your cousin was faced with two enime's that she and a friend of her's defeated," "and her mother and her grandfather," "and as a joke cenobites from some movie whatever that would be," "and my friend is midariko she think's kagome as her daughter," "but their was a clone of kagome," "but she was rewarded for her efforts though more so than she knows,"

This caught everyone attention, and their eyes narrowed in anger,hotohori had to ask the question,

"What happened to kagome and what do you mean that she was rewarded more than she knows," "And how many did she face?" Asked nuriko and Hotohori at the same time,

"I shall explain when we get that poor girl treatment," "I rather not have the wrath of her father," "from what midariko had told me her family is protective," "she shall recover soon," "so let get going,"

taiitsuku put her hands infront of her face and started chanting, out of no where a invisible force placed the group magically on a magic carpet lifting them in the air, startling those who are awake, hotohori had a death grip on kagome, nuriko had shippo and rin, miaka had jaken, nuriko had shiori and ulqiorra,

Their transport took them higher and higher, over the water falls and the glowing purple bubbles, they started to see taiitsuku palace, everyone marveled at the sights,

"Wow this is so amazing!"

"So this is mt taiitsuku?" Confirmed hotohori, while he gawked at the scenery, nuriko clutched his cargo tightly as he asked,

"I hope we don't fall off here on the way over to your palace," taiitsuku chuckled and spoke up,

"Only chosen people can see this place," "So if you are evil of heart," "you shall never see or step foot on this place," "all they would see is a normal scenery," "rocky mountains wood's,"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with yui,<em>

Yui continued to read the book, she met kagomes father and that side of the family they do seem protective, yui shrugged it off and went back to reading the book, her new found knowledge about her family being related to kagome's it's rather delightfully happy,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back with the others,<em>

"First and for most we must heal those wounds," "nyan-nyan's!"

Numerous pink and purple bubbles came from no where popped and appeared little girls, hotohori nuriko tamahome and miaka watched in wonder, The little girls landed in front of taiitsuku with huge smiles on their faces, taiitsuku ordered them,

"Treat their wound's immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" "Yes ma'am!" All at once they started to chant in a little song,

"Treat!" "Heal!" "Treat!" "Heal!" "Heal!" "Treat!",

they started to rub their hands over their wounds, they dragged miaka away, miaka said over her shoulder,

"Taiitsuku," "Treat kagome and the others before me please," her voice was sad but serious,

"Oh for Merlin's sakes," "miaka stop whining," "go with them and get healed," said kagome,

Hotohori and the other look at her relieved, she was finally awake kagome placed a hand on hotohori's chest, sighing him to put her down, debating but he obeyed with th Malfoy princess, he gently placed his one he loved down, her wounds seemed less threatening, but he was still worried about her, none of them noticed she was awake,

Miaka eyes wided at the sight of her cousin, she was about to lunge at her but the nyan-nyans held the protesting girl tightly,and led the protesting girl away,kagome only smiled and shook her head, taiitsuku gave her a board look and said dryly,

"Will you shut up and get it done and over with will you!," "the sooner you get yourself healed," "you can go home,"

Miaka was led to a corner, the nyan- nyans with out any warning started to rip her clothing off, kagome rolled her eyes and sighed and turned back to taiitsuku,

"May I talk to you?" "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you," seeing her determination and anger, she agreed, Leading kagome into another room,

"Kagome," called out a worried hotohori,

he wasn't comfortable with kagome going somewhere he can not fallow, neither was nuriko and tamahome, shippo rin shiori jaken and ulqiorra was being taken away by the Nyan-nyan, they where saying they would take care of the cute demons while they where sleeping,Kagome smiled at everyone to let them know everything would be ok before going into the room with taiitsuku, A nyan-nyan neared nuriko and said,

"I can cure you to," nuriko thought it was to cute, and replied gently,

"But I'm not hurt," the nyan-nyan replied back,

"We can cure your pervert side," with out another word nuriko punched the nyan-nyan's and sent them flying,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with taiitsuku and kagome,<em>

"all right," "what do you wish to discuses with me," stated taiitsuku as she sat on her throne,kagome conjured up a chair of her own and sat down crossed her arms and closed her eyes,

"So how did you know about my grandfather and mother," "and lord voldermort and nuraku and inuyasha along with demon's from a freaking movie," There was some silence and then taiitsuku sighed,

"Do you remember when you where engulfed in that pink light and you had a conversation with midariko when you first met hotohori,"

"Yes I do,"

"Do you remember when you where in load's of pain while you where unconscious and you thought it was the spasms from the Amout of crusioe," kagome glared dangerously and spoke up,

"I was dreaming about my past and the war's I was in," "did you do some kind of spell on me?" Said a angered kagome,

"Yes I did," "but the those demons called cenobites where midariko's idea as a joke," said taiitsuku,

"Oh why with my ex and two evil bastard's that ever walked the earth," "and my mother and my grandfather," "lord forbid I though I lost it when I saw cenobites,"

"It was a test," "besides you passed it," "and look you got your gift's," "but there will be more than that though," kagome swallow thickly and pushed back her tears,

"What about me pups and ulqiorra and my jaken," "midariko said their here to stay forever," asked kagome,

"She was correct," "and you have more gifts but they come at a later date," "now let's get everything done and ever with," spoke taiitsuku, kagome only smiled and hugged the older saige,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back out with the others,<em>

Kagome went into the room where the nyan-nyans where treating hotohori and tamahome, nuriko was sitting crossed legged and staying quit and looking annoyed about something, kagome saw the nyan-nyans forcibly taking tamahome shirt off, tamahome kept protesting with the little girls, Kagome gave the Malfoy smirk, and tip toed over to tamahome turned her hands to ice with her elemental powers and yanked his shirt off and pressed her ice cold hands on his back, and he jump up to the ceiling and fell back down, and saw a laughing kagome,

**"Kagome your evil sometimes!"** Yelled tamahome, while kagome held up a piece sighn,While the nyan-nyans went back to work,

"Pardon me is there some place I can clean up a bit and get some new clothing?" Asked a modest kagome, one of the nyan-nyans perked up and lead her to a room, all of them watch her leave, nuriko recrossed his legged to cover his little problem,

"Well atleast she back to normal," said a annoyed tamahome, miaka nodded happily, hotohori stayed silent as his eyes trailed after the one he loved,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with taiitsuku and miaka,<em>

**"I wish we could fix taiitsuku face!"** Yelled the nyan-nyans, while helping miaka,

**"Yeah!"** Agreed the others, When you look outside of the palace you would see the nyan-nyan flying out of the roof,

"I want to go home though," said miaka softly,

"I have a entrance exam to take," she explain as if it just popped in her head,

"What in the four gods are you even talking about?" Asked taiitsuku, as she watched her servants tend to miaka, observing miaka more, taiitsuku spoke up,

"Your face is becoming paler from the loss of blood," "in that condition you wouldn't survive the process,"

taiitsuku closed her eyes,trying to make herself look convincible as possible, taiitsuku didn't want to endanger the life of the suzaku no miko, or have the wrath of her cousin come down on her, now did she,

"Well then let her use some of our strength," suggested hotohori from behind them,his chest was half exposed has he came nearer, and a completely shirtless and bleeding tamahome backing him up,

"Both of us give her some of our blood,"

taiitsuku eyed them both as if she was trying to see if they where telling the truth, miaka couldn't stay still and complained,

"No please don't," "if you do that,,,"

"Calm yourself cousin dear," "of course i wont let them do it," came kagomes voice,as she entered the room with a silk robe on, the nyan-nyan where kind enough to mend and wash her clothing so she didn't have to transfigured them back to normal,

They looked at her like she was crazy,hotohori and tamahome mostly, miaka was looking at her hopefully, she didn't really want to be anymore of a burden for her friends and family,tamahome looked at kagome as she went crazy as lord voldermort,

"What do mean you won't let us kagome," "and you wanted her to go home as much as we did," said hotohori,

"What do you mean kagome," asked tamahome, kagome only gave the Malfoy smirk,

"I won't let them do it alone," "that what I basically meant," said a smirking kagome, miakas eyes widened,

**"What!"** Yelled miaka,tamahome *sighed* in annoyance,

"Kagome you just love to play around," kagome waved it off,

"I just enjoy the look you get on you faces that's all," taiitsuku turned to the three fully,

"Are you sure," "this will bring your power down to half," "are you willing to take this risk?"

Hotohori showed his normal and peaceful and consent,

"Yup sure I'm gonna help," said tamahome, while patting the head of the nyan-nyan, and smiled at miaka.

"My blood is already running out of me," "so why don't we make some use of it,"

Miaka looked at him, she was so touched by their words, miaka turned to look at her beloved cousin,she could tell that her cousin is a little weak and pale, she worried for her cousins state,

"Kagome please don't do it," "I don't want you to kill yourself," "I don't have to go home right away," "I could just," miaka was cut off by her cousin,

"Miaka cousin dear," "when I traveled through time," "and battled with a evil demon's," "and then came a spy for the wizarding world with most if the family," "But you never known how big of a family and power you have," "so let's get you all healed up so you can get home," said kagome as she *winked* at her cousin,

"What about you kagome?" "Aren't you coming back with me?" Asked miaka, she at-least kagome came with her,

"Nope nope," "I'm gonna stay here while your away," "plus you have to face a few thing's when you get back," "just make sure you take the book with you," hugged her cousin tightly,

"But why?" "Don't you want to go home to see the family as well?" kagome placed a hand on top of her cousin head,

"I will see them all when the time is right," said kagome as her eyes shifted to taiitsuku,

"Plus they know I'm ok, and that I will survive," "I'm a Malfoy and a dumbldor of course," "where pure bloods remember that," "tell my father and step mother and the rest of the family I will see them soon," kagome *winked* at taiitsuku as she knew of the plan, and waited for her cousin to reply,

"Yes I will," kagome giggled,

"Oh stop it odango," "I'm not gonna die or anything," "I'll be waiting for you when you return," "your making a scene and I'm ganna start crying," "anywhoo," "I think we should get some clothing on you," "and we should start soon," kagome got up and walked over to hotohori and tamahome,

they have been watching the two and saw how close the two cousins are, Hotohori smiled gently at kagome, and tamahome nodded his thanks, Well then, we should get started,

"What about me?" "What about me?" Asked nuriko,

"Save it," nuriko growled out his displeasure and clinched his fist in anger,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

"Hotohori," "tamahome," "kagome," "now I shall use my powered to transfer your blood from you to miaka," "the three of you must kneel down,"

Doing as they where told,the sage intertwine her fingers in different directions as she conjured a spell, suddenly all three of them where incased in green bubbles,

"Now I shall transfer your blood into miaka through these bubbles," "miaka ready yourself,"

Miaka who was already in one of the bubbles, only in her bra and underwear, her hair and bra came undone to show her wound completely,

"Now I shall warn you," "this will be painful for the three of you," said taiitsuku,

After taiitsuku warning from all three of their wounds gushed blood, their faces showed the pain they where in, kagome winced here and there it didn't bother her none, and thought,

_"This isn't so bad," "I thought it would hurt as bad has being crusioed," "thank Merlin that I was able to wear a robe,"_

Miaka watched was sad eyes, she felt guilty that she is putting her friends and cousin through this, "_enough," "that's enough,"_

**"Stop it!"** Cried miaka,

Then She heard three heart beats, Miaka felt warm, she looked down and saw her wound close instantly,

_"I can see their blood," "I can feel their power," "I'm becoming one with three of them,"_

"All right that is enough," said taiitsuku,She lowered the bubbles and released the three,

"You three did wonderfully," "I am rather impressed," the nyan-nyans came and dressed miaka,And put her hair back up in their regular odangos,

"Thank you," said miaka,

Opening her eyes,she turned to her friends and cousin, and was shocked that kagome was being carried by hotohori, they where all smiling and congratulating on a job well done,

"Tamahome," "hotohori," "kagome," "I'm so sorry that I hurt you,"

"Oh for the sake of Merlin's saggy ball's," "if your ganna apologize for every bloody thing," so help me I'll kick your rear to the ends of the earth,"

Shocked at her cousins words, but she didn't question her on anything, nuriko and the other nyan-nyans where watching everything with amusement,hearing now more from her cousin, kagome laid her head on hotohori shoulder and inhaled the scent of hotohori,

"That's better," "now remember what I told you,"

and kagome zonked out in hotohori's arms,hotohori smiled serenely at kagome, them looked at miaka and nodded in her direction, he carried kagome to a room so they could get some well needed rest,

"You got one hell of a cousin there," miaka closed her eyes and smiled,

"Yes I do," "she more like a sister than anything," "I just didn't like seeing you guys hurt tamahome," he neared miaka, and hugged her,

"As long as your ok," "I didn't mind one but," Nuriko lectured as well,

"You should be thanking kagome and his highness," "and tama - kin's miaka," nuriko said all that while wagging her finger at her, taiitsuku had enough of being ignored it was plan rude, she cleared her throat,

"Now then," "since your all healed and," "we should get to business," "I shall tell you how to get home through the portal,"

"Yes ma'am," said miaka,

Miaka was already dressed in her school uniform, and was ready for more of the sages instruction, hotohori was behind her, along with annoyed kagome,

"Kagome you should be resting," lectured miaka, kagome sent a glare and growled at her cousin,

"For the love of voldermorte baby!" "If you say that line one more time Merlin's help me I will put a silencing charm on you," miaka backed away, she knows when kagome angry it's not a good thing for no one,

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

Everyone was sat in front of taiitsuku waiting for her to give instructions, taiitsuku cleared her throat and continued,

"Do you understand priestess of suzaku?" "You been in this world to long," "and the portal is not acting the way it should,"

"Opening a portal," "kagome said time travel," said miaka, taiitsuku only nodded and continued,

"She spoke the truth," "the portal is a time and space," "but I have to reopen it for you," "your strong will would not be enough,"

"So what should I do now?" Asked miaka,She was clutching her skirt tightly,

"There is something connecting you to here and there that would open the portal," said taiitsuku,

"And what is that something?" "Something that link's here to there for the portal to open,"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with yui,<em>

_"Something that links here to there that would open the portal,"_ then it all snapped in her head,

_"The school uniforms,"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka,<em>

Our school uniforms,said miaka,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with yui,<em>

_"Of course," "that why everything happen in the world of the book happens to me," "__that's why kagome wounds only the pavilion time," "she isn't wearing her uniform,"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with miaka,<em>

_"And it also requires a strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home through the portal,"_ miaka repeated her words in her head,

_"Strong feelings and emotions,"_

* * *

><p><em>Miaka I'm right here,<em> came yui's voice,

* * *

><p><em>"Yui," <em>miaka closed her eyes for a few moments and opened them with determination,

"Me and yui are connected," "strongly," "deeply," taiitsuku replied,

"In truth it would be so much easier if you had all seven of your warriors,"

"nuriko tamahome and hotothori your powers should be enough," kagome brow was twitching in annoyance from being ignored,

"I'm good when ever your ready," spoke up hotohori,

"I Swear I will get her home safely," chimed in nuriko,

"It's all right miaka," "I been a vary good girl lately," "haven't I," said kagome with wide grayish blue eyes, and pouted,

"And kagome," said taiitsuku,

"Everyone thank you all," said miaka,tears weld up in her eyes, she felt a hand on her head, Miaka looked up and saw tamahome,

"Make sure you come back," "ok," spoke Tamahome, with a smile on his face,

_"That's right when I go back home," "I won't see tamahome anymore,"_ thought miaka, she was about to cry again but she held back the tears and only smiled up at him,

"All right now all of you sit around the priestess of suzaku," "and we shall began," "now concentrate all your energy on the priestess of suzaku," "now miaka picture your world inside your heart," "focus everything you have on it," "feel the energy of your friends and family and take it inside of your body,"

Miaka was having such a difficult time concentrating with all the guilt and second thoughts are getting the best of her,

"Miaka you can do it," "just use the force," "feel it and take it in you," whispered kagome, the star wars thing might help,She kept her eyes shut and concentrated with the rest of them, when a bolt of lighting hit miaka and made her shudder all over,

**"you stupid fool!" "Concentrate and don't let your mind wonder!" "If you do you be ****lost in a void for all eternity!"** Lectured taiitsuku,

"It's just no use," "I just keep thinking of everyone here," cried miaka,

* * *

><p><em>"You stupid odango!" "When I say you come back you come back!" "Haven't the three of us been together since Kindergarten<em>_!"_ Memories flashed through yui's mind, as she stared eagerly at the book,

_"Didn't you say we all are going to high school together!"_ Yui was on the brink of tears, as she tried to make a connection with miaka,

_"We will go togther!" "We will pass **TOGETHER!"**_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going home," "I'm going back where everyone else is," "back to our world,"<em>

Everyone concentration seemed to be working, taiitsuku started to glow a thin sheet of red, while the others brows creased in concentration with sweat dripping down on how hard they where concentrating,

**"MIAKA!"**

_"I'm going back home,"_

A familiar red light engulfed miaka and she was gone as she disappeared from taiitsuku palace and ready to float through time and space again and go home,

After a while everyone opened their eyes, everyone started to look around and they saw no miaka, hotohori turned to see kagome crying, like she lost in some distant memory, everyone noticed it but let her be for awhile, they started to she regretted staying behind, but their thoughts where. Squashed when kagome spoke,

"Sorry about that," "I was just remembering my time in the feudal era," "but anyway's," "I got to go check on ulqiorra and jaken rin shiori and shippo," "pardon me," kagome go up and walked to her room she was assigned to,

"Oh poor kagome," they all wispered, as they watched the girl leave, they all decided that they had enough excitement for the day, so they decided to go to the rooms they where given and relax,

Well most did anyways,

To be continued,


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

_finding out about new things about freinds and family, and coming back with a surprise,_

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome<em>

kagome laid on her side, stroking her pup's hair, she did't know how much she missed them, and her nekko the gift from the cat demon tribe as the did a blood bond with her to come family, she still didnt know how her dark priestess friend tsubaki, she only try'd to save her from nuraku and kikkou, and showed her memories of the lives that nurkau try's to mess up, she was taken out of her when she heard mutable groans,

"kagome," crocked out rin. as her vilolite eyes look up at her adoptive mother as so did rin and shippo, kagome only gave her motherly smile,

"yes my little one's," "it is me," "and no worries we will never part ever again," "you have a huge family awaiting to meet you guys," the three dog piled on her and cried, until jaken came to he looked around his eyes landed on his mistress, he got up and bowed to kagome,

"oh my lady kagome," "oh how i missed you," "we thought we had lost you," "like lord sehssomaru," "so did your adoptive mother saya," "she been watching over everything," kagome patted her friend head and smiled her her friend and adviser that everything was ok,

"i watched over the children and the ulqiorra," kagme cut him off again,

"thank you jaken," "you did well. and i missed you as well." she got cut off when a voice came from the door, they all turned to see who it was,

"kagome?"

**"WHO ARE YOU! IT'S LADY KAGOME TO"**... jaken got cut off by the conjured rock hitting him right in the head, shiori winked at her mother and went over to the couches in the room, as a nyan-nyan came in and asked,

"would your friends like something to eat?" all their eyes turned to kagome, she only smiled and waved her hand for them to go, they all fallowed the nyan-nyan happily.

"well they are a cherrful bunch," "and the green one is rather funny." spoke hotohori, kagome only shrugged and smiled, hotohori sat down and kagome laid her head on his lap, he began to stroke her silky hair,

"so what did you what lord narcisist?" kagome giggled at her own joke, and closed her eyes and enjoyed what hotohori was doing, and wished to the kami's that he would ask he to be his,

"well i saw you crying and i was wondering if you where ok?" asked a concerned hotohori,as he continued to stroke his sooon to be kagome,

"oh i just remember a few things that's all," "and it brought back memories," "that's basically it," "sorry about jakin as a adviser he rather protective," "he would give your adviseres a run for their money," "probably teach them a thing or to," "anything else that you wished to ask me?"

"yes there was," "well i been wanting to say this for a while once i figured out what i was feeling," "kagome malfoy will you be mine?" kagome hopped up and tackled him,

"yes" "yes" "yes," "i will be your's," "i was hoping for you to say that," "and i will never leave you side," "only if needed like missions and so forth," after kissing for a while they both fell asleep in each others arm's, while taiisuku past by and heard everything

"its about time you narstitic bumbling fool,"as she floated to her own chambers for the night.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka,<em>

miaka was floating through the void of time and splace, the familar red bubbled and light all over, while she was deep in thought.

_"i'm finally going home," "kagome told me to be ready for anything," "and will it be nice to see the whole family again,"_ miaka was cut out of her thoughts when a bright blue light shot past her,

_"wonder who or what that was,"_ thought miaka, as she landed inside of the library where they firth went into the book,

mika started to run down the isiles looking for yui, but only ened back wher the book was, she grabbed it like kagome told her to do, and walk out of the library,and thought,

_"i wonder where yui gone off to?"_

miaka was the way where kagomes home was, ignoring everthing around her, not even noticing the nice cars that she went past when she when up the shrines stairs, once she made it to the top she was knocked over by her over happy uncle ranka,

**"OHHHHHH MIAKA MY DEAR NICE!,"** and ranka smuthered miaka with kissed and hugs,

"i cant breith uncle ranka,,"

"oh sorry dear," "let's go we have a lot to discuess,"

ranka pulled her niece into kagomes rebuilt house more or less like a manor now, found the fire place and grabbed some floo dust, and yelled varry clearly.

**"MALFOY MANOR!"**

as the two of them went into the floo, and miaka first time even using the floo,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome been scouting the area for kotu spy's, she custamized her outfits to she could fight, it looked like a demon slyer uniform but more like sesshomaru and demon slayer mixed together, the uniform was tight fitting, her pants where black so what her tight fitting shirt, she had a pink obi that shimmered with sakura bloossums, and a silver bow on her back, with silver aworrow's,

"lady kagome uliora spelled on of the flith out," kahome flashed over where the our was, and notched a arrow and shot it, a body fell to the ground with a big,

_**"THUMP,"**_

kagome grabbed the spy hy his shirt, and gave her deadlyest glare,and used her demandng tone,

"who sent you,"

the young spy took the arrow out of his arm and stabed himself right into the heart, kagome growled out in annouyance, and stomped her foot, she wasnt gonna use her magic this time, '

"jaken disposed of the filth and trash,"

"yes lady kagome," jaken used his staff of two heads, and burned the spy to there was only bones,with a stressful *sigh*, jaken walked over to his mistress,

"maybe we should go back home to the palace my lady," "i expect lord hotohori is worried about us," advised jaken,

kagome thought about how long that they we gone, its been a whole month since they started scouting for spy's, she got word from one of the solders that tamahome set out for a money making journey, and nuriko probably board out of his mind, at the second thought she cringed, and missed her, kagome slouched and *sighed*,

"let go everyone where going home,"

**"ULQIORRA LETS GO!"**

they all hoped on ulqorra back and flew off, kagome wondered how miaka doing, she going to have alot to take in,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile at malfoy manor,<em>

ranka stepped out of the floo gracfully and miaka came out from behind him and faceplanted the marble floor of the dining room of malfoy manor, her mother came and helped her up, miaka was in awe at her uncle lucius home looks almost likes kagmes, until a clearing of a throat,

"don't gawk miaka its unlady like," "now lets go sit down," miaka and her mother sat down next to her brother and his friend, and someone looked like her father,

"now micharu would you like to begain?" asked lucius, miakas mother nodded,

"miaka your father didnt really die we had to part after you where born," "because of a phophcy was made about a new wizarding war," "so he went back to his family home," "and i went to live like a muggle and a witch at the same time," "i did't work at market miaka," "i worked at the minstrey of magic," "so the man your brother sitting next to is your father charle weasley," "and i now i change my last name back to that," "but you came from a long line of the black flamily," "so did kagime and haruri and souta," "ranka is your uncle but not haruri father his real name was regulus black," "but his heart got broken and well you see the result in that," "and haruri is kagomes twin," "if you haven't noticed the change," "and souta is draco's twin," "they stayed with your aunty orhime and and your great uncle ryuuki black, so that basically it for me bella you want to go next,"

"well i used to be evil but when i came prego with twin's," "my harmani and my benio," miaka looked over to look at the two twins who had their glammer spells taken off,

"their father died in the war," "so i became a spy along with my husband," "so i had to play the crazy witch and get sent to azkaban," all for dumbldors plan, now we are free and do as we please, bellatrix smiled serinly,

"alright now since thats done and over with," "now midariko shall you start what you need to explain," said narcissa,

"yes i may," "thank you narcissa,"

"miaka you should know by now that i am lady midariko," "and your cousin is the reincarnation of me," "but i think of her as my own," "but now let's get to busness," "the world you entered is basic laws of time travel," "and kagome was the first to figured it out with out hearing the gods riddles,"

"may szayle and and luna suzeno oozigi please stand," miaka turned to see three beautifull demons,

"now haruri suzano is your's and kagome mother from ther world of the book," "other than the demon blood that you have you have pure phenex blood flooding through you vains," "and the rest are from kagomes memoris," all the demons bowed,

"now i must be getting back to kagome," "i shall see you soon," and you maybe bring back with you maytake a few people with you miaka when you return," "the rest will come when the time is right," "now i shall take my leave," in a flash of light she was gone,

"well let's all eat and head off to bed its rather late," "i must say so," spoke up lucius," as the house elves severed everyone their dinner and everyone ate in confortable sinlence,

to be continued,

this is going to be a inuyasha, harry potter, and ouron high school host club story, i thought it was a rather good idea, hope you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

_miaka returns, and new freinds_

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile at malfoy manor,<em>

everyone had a restful night rest, asfter they ate their breakfest, they started to figure out who who be the first few that would go into the world of the book, only a few of them can go at this point,

"now i have it planned out," "draco souta," "haruri with her friend's since they are wizards," "and tsubaki and kagra," "and severus and harmine and harry and benio and bellatrix and ranka and serious and severous," "and for the house elves should be dobby and winky," "that should be it for right now," explaned lucius,

everyone nodded in agreement, and grab the belonging that they where going to bring with them, and as well as kagome things, they did as what midarink said stand on the big mirror as they moved the perjen rug that taiiskun transported to the manor, they all stood on the platform as the book glowed red, as they all disapeared,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile back in konan<em>

kagome. rin shori and shippo snd jaken and ulqiorra arived bag to the capital, kagome stretched her sore mussles, while jaken fallowed rin shippo and shiori and ulqiorra back inside of the palace, as kagome fallowed after,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori,<em>

hotohori was was in a full on meeting with his advisers, they are about to give him a royal headach,

"but your highness they outnumer..." the adviser was cut off by kagome as she began to lechture the old advisers,

"now that not how you think at the time of war," "belive me it will get your asses killed in a second i fuaght two wars," "and i was the general of both," ", so now train your solder's and there will be more and i mean more coming," "and you old farts should learn a thing or two from jaken," "and another thing get the sticks out of your asses for merlins sakes," "now out !" ordered kagome,

hothori smiled at his kagome, she told them the things he wantedd to tell them, and it is rather amusing to see his adviseres run out with a *poof* behind them,

thank you my angel, they where rather annoying, kagome only smile and nodded as she sat on his lap, as one of the advisers came bac in, jus then a red glow when the light died down all kagome and hotohori saw was a pile of limbs on the floor,

**"SOUTA GET YOUR BLOODY FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!"** yelled draco

**"TAMAKI YOU BETTER NOT BE GROPING MY ASS!"** yelled haruri,

as everyone got out of the pile on the floor kagome eyes whidened at the site of two people, she pushed everyone out of the way to get to subaki and kagra,

"long time no see my friends,"

"yes we must agree,"

"hello don't forget about us," kagome turned around after hotohori finished explaining everything to miaka,

"hello um not sure who your friends are harui but its rather nice to meet you," "

"oh my dear hotohori this is my twin haruri," "and her freind's," "and my and haruis and dracos and soutas godfather severus snape," "and my twin brothers draco and souta," "and my aunty bellatrix and her twin daughter harmone and benio," "and a friend i did a blood bond with harry potter" "and my uncle regulus black but he go's by ranka," "and my uncle serious," "my other two friends kagura and tsubaki," "and the house elves winky and doby," "they sent them here to help with mean and things on missions,"

hotohori bowed and thanked suzaku for the help, and meeting more of kagome and miakas family, and friends, and the more help they get it will work out in their benifit,as his wife walked out the door since they got married a month ago,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka and the others,<em>

"i see you took it well," said kagome

"yup yup i sure did," "until" souta piped in

"she face planted the floor when she used the floo," kagome had to let out a giggle, it was stopped when she saw nuriko smothering the poor house elves,

"nuriko leave doby and winky alone," ordered kagome, nutiko dropped the two house elves and knoticed the group of people with miaka and kagome,

"who are the rest of these people kagome and miaka?" asked a curious nuriko, kagome cleared her throat and let everone introduce themselves,

"hello i'm haruri malfoy kagomes twin its a pleasur to meet you,"

"i'm the king tamaki souh," said tamaki,

"my name is koyaya otoori,"

"i'm hikaru," "and i'm karu,"

"i'm hunny," "and that mori,"

''i'm kagra the wind sourceru's," spoke kagera,

"i am subaki the dark priestess and a snake demon," spoke subaki,

"im draco malfoy," "and i'm souta malfoy,"

"i'm bellatrix black,"

"my name is harmanie black," "and my twin benio,"

"i'm severus snape," "and this dog here is serious black."

"and the two house elves you where smuthering is dobby and winki," nuriko only nodded and explain about tamahome and where he went, so they all decided to go on a hunt to find him,

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later,<em>

"so you want to go look for tamahome?" asked hotohori,

"yes if its ok with you," "and maybe we might be lucky to find a suzaku warrior along the way," "plus look at the many of protection we have," "and plus you have compeny uncle severus is gonna stay and wonder around at herbs and new things for potions," "and uncle serious," "and the kids and jaken," "and uncle ranka,"

"you may go then," "take thhis with you its the only copy of the universe of the four gods," miaka nodded," as kagome went over and kissed her husband,and left,

* * *

><p><em>a half hour later,<em>

miaka was riding with nuriko, while harmani and benio and haruri was riding of ulqiorra,and the rest was riding on kageras feather,

"wow kagome a empress huh," said miaka

"yeah i know," they started to knoticed that it was getting dark out and it was mid after noon, until nuriko and miaka was knocked of their horse, kagome and kagera landed,

"are you ok"? asked a concerned kagome,until they heared a familar voice,

"who are you?" "and what do you want trash," spoke the voice until the torch light showed the males face, miakas eyes widen in shock and glee,

"ta..ma..home?"

"miaka?"

as soon as they figured it was real they ran into each others arms, and embraced each other, tamahome held miaka closer to him he missed her to much, and clearing of thraots,

are you ok now?all of a sudden hands came out of no where and dragged kagome and miaka through the bushes,

**"MIAKA!"** yelled tamahome,

**"KAGOME!" "MIAKA!"** the others yelled, as they saw tamahome chace after the person who took them draco and souta ad haruri fallowed, hoping to find their family and friend safe,

to be continued,


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

_meeting tamahome's family, and priestess responsibility's,_

* * *

><p><strong>"KAGOME!" "MIAKA!''<strong>

yelled the three malfoy siblings as they chased after their family and tamahome, while the other's stayed back with nuriko and the villagers,

tamahome finaly realized he had three people fallowing him, he skidded in his tracks and stopped his way to save kagome and miaka,

**"you dolt!" "you keep running!"** yelled haruri, as she kicked tamahome in the ass, as the continued to look for kagome and miaka,

_"damn she is kagome's twin alright same temper,"_ thought tamahome,as he continued to run and not get the rath of a worried haruri,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka,<em>

who ever had kidnapped them had their hands over their mouth, kagome was starting to get annoyed so she let her fangs enlongate and bit the creeper hard, miaka must had the same idea, all they heard was a scream,they turned around to see a tiny guy blowing on his hands,

"ouchie no da," "you two priestesses have a nice healthy bite on you." "no da," as he continued to blow on his hand's, after he was done he grabbed his hat, and spoke again,

"watch out you two," "their is someone out to get you," "no da," as he disappeared in his hat, miaka grabbed the hat and looked at it like it was from some other universe,

while kagome tried to figure out if it was kuto, until she was snapped out of her thoughts when she was doggy piled on,

**"THERE YOU ARE KAGOME!"**yelled draco,

**"YES WE WERE SO WORRIED!" "DAD WOULD HAVE OUT BALL'S ON HIS HUNTING WALL IF YOU GOT KILLED!"** yelled souta

**"DON'T FORGET ABOUT OUR NEW BROTHER IN LAW!"** yelled haruri,

until they where all knock off of their sibling, by tamahome, let the poor girl breath you three, after he saved kagome he ran over to miaka and embraced her,

"oh i'm glade your safe," "i was so worried, don't do that to me," lectured tamahome, they where broken out of their little love scene when they head mutable screams,

"oh shit," that was nuriko,

"um i think one of them was tamaki," said haruri, as they ran back to where they left everyone, kagome found the scene with dead body's horrifying so she spelled a blind fold on miaka, but the rest out they where in different way's that look so nt right and funny at the same time, it was funny as hell,

"nuriko," "everyone who did this?" asked kagome,

"they came out of no where," "just arrow's shot strait at us," as nuriko snapped a arrow in his hands, while kagome spelled the arrows gone so everyone else could get up,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few hours later,<em>

kagome just finished burring the body's with the help of nuriko and her brother's and mori, they made their way back to the tavern where everyone was staying,

kagome explaned to everyone about the kouto invasion, and it all clicked together they where fallowed, she had to kncok tamaki in the head for being a dolt, but none the less they have a huge problem on their hands, and maybe yui might be there as well, as they made it to the in,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile inside of the inn.<em>

they walked in seeing hunny and miaka was shoveling food in their mouths, kagome just looked on in shock, wondering how he could eat so much sweets, she only giggled and patted hunny's head, he smile up brightliy as she took a seat at the table they all had transfiguted to make it longer for their group and more shairs, miaka stopped eating and spoke up.

"it's just like mister fox face said," everyone looked at her,wondering who is this mister fox face,

"it could be posiable miaka," "with the trouble's from koutu we been having," spoke up kagome, everyone else agreed, tamhome spoke up agian.

"dont worry miaka i wont," tamahome was cut off by the village elder, coming over to talk too him,

"tamahome there are some bandit's at the front village gate," spoke the elder of the village,tamahome perked up,

"pardon me eveyrone watch over miaka will you," as tamahome got of and skipped out happly yelling time to make money, kagome thought it was amusing along with the others miaka was angered beyond belief,

"geez," "when someone give him money he dose it don't he," growled out miaka, bellatrix scooted next to her niece,

"it's ok miaka he's just one of those complex guy's," "so you agree everyone," everyone nodded in agreement,

"geez is money all hat guy could think about?" grumbled nuriko, until the village elder corrected him,

"i'm sorry you guys got it all wrong," "tamahome don't charge that big of a amount," "plus he a great help to the village," "beside's what wrong with making a few cent's in the process,"

nutiko did't belive him, he just kept his mouth shut, tamaki started mumbling about commener idea, kagome and haruri knocked him in the head, while the rest went t bed for the night while dragging a knocked out tamaki,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile the fallowing morning,<em>

miaka woke up from the sun light shining through the window,miaka couldnt sleep much from wondering why tamahome needs money so much, sitting up shee looked around the room for kagome and her cousins and tamahome, but they wherent in their bed;s everyone else was but not tamahome and her was ulqiorra, miaka climbed out of bed and went over to their packs and grabbed her flashlight,and creeped over to nuriko,

"hey nuriko," _*poke,* *poke,* *poke,*_ no movement

"nuriko," *poke,* *poke,* *poke,* still no more movement," miaka opened nuriko's eye with one hand and the other with a flashlight,she turned it on,

**"NURIKO!"**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **screamed nuriko along with everyone who was asleep,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and her siblings,<em>

kagome and her sibling's was stalking their prey and wonder when to pounce, the next thing kagome signaled souta and draco to pounce,

**"GOT YOU!"**

wht the? tamahome was cut off with laughter, as he glared at the four who scared him, as they took off their death eater masks, tamahome was trying to regain his normal heart rate, from the two of the malfoy sinbligs, not to mention his footong. while the four siblings had to suport each other because they where laughing so heard,

**"HAHAHA!" "OH MY KAMI!" "YOU SHOULD SEEN YOUR FACE!" **chocked out haruri.

**"HAHAHAH!" "WAY TO PRICELESS!"** choked out draco after they finished their laughing fit, tamahome took awhile to figure out what just happened, with it all clicked together,

"hey that was not funny!" "i nearly peed myself," said tamahome with crockadile tear's streaming down his face,kagome only patted his sholder,

"no worries tama-kin's," "it was all fun and game's and plus they had to see what yo look like when your freaked,"

"ha ha!" "varry funny you guy's," snapped tamahome sarcastically,

"so why are you up so early in the morning," "it seem's your creeping about," said draco,as the four of them walked along side of tamahome,

"well i should ask you four the same thing," said tamahome,

"where kinda used to it," souta shrugged,tamahome shot him a glare,

"we already was awake," "and plus we asked you a question first," their eyes started sparkling from the amusment, their adoptive grandfather shared the same trait,tamahome sighed at the siblingss evil doble teaming him,

"i have to go and visit some people," the four of them waited for him to explain more,

"oh who is it then?" asked haruri,

"is it a girlfriend?" asked kagome,

"oooo you break her heart you wont only have this side of the family kicking your ass," "you have her father and brother to kick your's ass as well," said souta,

"yeah that would be funny," said draco,

"plus then again we know you have no girlfriend your so inexpiranced," said kagome, while they bantered back and forth, they made it to where tamahome was going, all the people where looking at the four malfoy siblings, tamahome snapped back into realty, and stomped after the four,

they finally reached the hut at the edge of town, when they made it there, a little girl came runing straight at tamahome,

**"BIG BROTHER!" "BIG BOTHER! YOUR FINALLY MADE IT HOME!"** the little girl launched herself at her big brother and wrapped her tinny arms around his neck,

"chuei!" "shunkei!" "gyokurun!" "yuiren!" "have you all been good while i have been away!"greeted tamahome while he had yuiren, as he patted the other kids head's kagome and her sibling's watched tamahome interact with his family,

"yes we have big brother," "we have been working together like you told us to do,and we took care of father," tamahome happy mood crushed when he thought about his father,

"how is father?" asked tamahome,chuei aswered his elder brother,

"he is still i'll," "come inside he would want to see you," tamahome and chuei turned around when yuiren spoke up,

"wow!" "big brother who is the two pretty lady's and the two cute boys?" the little family turned to see kagome and haruri smiling and blushing, while draco and souta was smirking, then gyokurun spoke up disbelingly,

"is one of those pretty lady's your wife big bother?" tamahome coughed, while haruri and kagome giggled and blushed brighter, while souta and draco laughed and teased tamahome,

"nope little one where just freind's of tamahome," "my name is kagome malfoy," "and my twin haruri malfoy," "and our brothers," "draco and souta malfoy," "it's rather nice to meet you,"

"his wifey is snoozing or eating somewhere," said draco, while the other three nodded, tamahome stiffen when his younger brither looked at him and *sighed*,

"oh well," "i'm not shocked one bit," "i know big brother would of had two pretty looking lady's like yourself's," "he is just to hopeless," "sometime's we wondered if he was gay," "but if he was," "he would't have had guy's like you," chuei shrugged,

tamahome bonked his yunger brother in the head, who huffed embarced from his familys actions, and went into the hut to see his father,kagome kneeled to chuei level,

"no worries little one," "we wont let mean old tama-kin's hit you no more," said kagome,

"but big brother no listen to no one," said yuiren, the four malfoy sibling's only smirked,

"oh he will listen to us perfectly," "plus he no match for us," "just each of us is stronger than him," all the kids turned wide eyed at them, but was snapped out of it when kagome and haruri ushered the kids inside,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile inside the hut,<em>

as they entered kagome and her siblings somewhat felt at home, it reminded them of the weasleys old home, it did;t matter to them that the hut looked like it would fall on top of them at any minute, kagome and her sibligs stopped when they saw tamahomes father, the poor man looked sickly, and so did't even have the streignth to sit up,tamhome was kneeling by his father,

"hello father," "how are you feeling," the older man _*coughed*_,

"i'm fine my son," "it's just good to see you home," "your alway's out on some kind of bisness," "so we rarely get to see you," he _*coughed*_ again,

tamahome was struggling to keep his smile in place, he did't want no one to worry about him, he just has so much giult that he cant be a better provider for his family,he loves them so much, but love will never pay the bill's,

"and who are those two lovely creatures behind you, did i die and go to heaven, brcause i see to beutiful lady's, are they a gift for your old dad, joked tamahome father,kagome and haruri tryed not to look sad, but they introduced themselves,

"my name is kagome malfoy,"

"my name is haruri malfoy i'm kagome's twin,"

"i'm draco malfoy," "and my twin souta malfoy,"

"good sir were good friend's of your son," "may i ask you how can we make you more comfortable," asked kagome,as the four of them bowed in repect,they where poor but they wont judge them for that, the weasleys used to be poor until they finally exspected help from family,

they where all shocked the elagnt siblings bowing to them in respect, no one hasnt done that for them before, tamahome's father coughed and smiled at the four,

"oh that's not a problem don't worry about me," said tamahomes father, nodding as kogome stood up stright, the older man turned to tamahome, while kagome and her sigbligs transfigured chairs for them to sit in,

"how are you my son?" tamahome smiled at his father,

"i brought some more money home to you guy's,this should last you guys for awhile," "well maybe more than a while," "but i will try to earn you some more money," tamahome's father *sighed* and spoke up,

"thank you my son," "i really do feel pride that you taken care of us," "but why don't you make a life for yourself," "chuei is doing rather well managing the farm," "so why don't you settle down with a bride and start a family of your own," his father started to _*cough*_ again, while tamahome turned to his little brother and pat his head lovingly,

"father," "you don't need to worry about me," "but we have to leave soon," "but i promise that i will be back soon," tamahome stood up to fallow kagome and her siblings out the door, until yurien clutched to his leg,

"oh please don't go big brother," cried yuiren, tamahome kneel'd back down and kiss his youngest sister on the crown of her head,

"no worries yuiren," "when i come back to see you i'll bring a doll," "just for you," they all ran over and started to cry, kagoome and her siblings turned around before they started to cry,until tamahome snapped them out of their family moment,

"yuiren?"

**"YUIREN!"**

kagome turned around and gasped at the sight, yuiren suddenly turned red, kagome rushed over and took the little girl in her arms, and started to do dignostic spells on her,

"oh crap basket's," "she has a high fever," "draco find me a cloth," "haruri go prepare the bed, souta transfigure heavy blanket's and potion's, as the siblings obeyed kagome, when,miaka burst'd through the window,

**"WHAT HAPPENED?"** kagome ignored her cousins out burst through the window,

**"hurry!"** help the others, ordered kagome,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

kagome got yuiren to sweat away her feaver with the potion she gave her,tamahome turnd to miaka and the other's.

"so why are you guy's here?" asked tamahome, tamaki went to his corner of gloom,nuriko joined tamaki in the corner of gloom, while miaka shrunk under the hat with hunny, while everyone looked around like nothing happening,

"oh no i'm still here," said miaka and hunny,tamahome heard them and shouted at them,

**"WHY OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOU DUMBASS'S!"**

hunny wet and cried on mori's shoulder, while miaka blushed red in embarcment,until tamahomes little sister tugged on his pant leg, and spoke up,

"big brother," "is she your wife?" tamahome put his hand's out in front of him to denie it all, miaka blushed bright red, until nuriko voice sounded behind them, he was talking to tamahome's father with tamaki,

"there are husband and wife already," said nuriko, nodding his head in agreement,

"i bet they hand gone alll the way as well," said bellatrix, tamahome father just passed out from what was said plus with all the pretty lady's in the house,

**"don't tell him that he will believe you," "and don't use such a straight face," "both of you,"** yelled a red faced tamahome, kagome who tended to yuiren when she got back into bed, she only snickered in amusement,

"you alway's say that," "in the end tama-kin's," "but you always blush and show's what you really feel for each other," spoke up kagome, with a few agreement's,miaka only smiled and volenteered to go get some water,

kagome knew that they are in love, and she know's that everything will work out for the two of them, there just to perfect for each other, as she went out after her,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

"oh kagome," "it was so nice to be known as tamahome wife," kagome remained quiet, miaka got worried by her lack of response,

"miaka it will take time for tamahome to figure out what his feelings are," "he is rather dense," said kagome,miaka only nodded in agreement,

"let's go and get the water," "and get back to yuiren," as the two started walking to the lake,

* * *

><p><em>"the priestesses are alone,"<em>

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minute later,<em>

once they made it to the streen, miaka and kagome started to discuss on how to findd the other warrior's while looking at the universe of the four god's, something caught kagome's eye,

"it say's monk," "and the other say's mask," translated kagome,as she read the scroll while miaka got the water,

"that's rather odd," "do you think its that," miaka got cut off as kagome push her to the ground harshly, so she could avoid the large scythe hitting the ground,miaka continued to move out of the way, while kagome was trying to get behind the gerk,

the assasin continued to swing his weapon, it was a hair's breath away from hitting miaka's got her chance and kicked the assasin in the gut,and uppercutted his jaw, affectivly taking over the assain's weapon,kagome kicked him in the head and affectively he landed on his back,as she put the blade of the scythe to the assasin's throat, with her one foot on his chest,

"who sent you!" ordered kagome, as she dug her heal in his chest,another assain came out of no where and punched the ground where his conrade was,acomplishing two thing's he had miaka cornered, and kagome was sent flying and hit the tree,

the new assain killed his comrade before he spill everything, and then cornered miaka the mmost helpess and vulerbale one, just when he was about to kill her, twio hand's came out of the hat and and he blasted the assain away by using a spell,

miaka collasped in relief and shock, as the hat floated to the ground, and the strange man floated out of the hat, miaka started to point at him,

"your mister fox face!" blerted out miaka with out even thinking, and kagome finally came back to consiouness, and crawled over to her cousin,

"miaka are you ok?" asked kagome, until she noticed the man standing before them,the strange man only *sighed*,

"well that's rude," "no da," "i'm just a wonder'er and a traveling monk," "no da," after he said that. he went over to the girl's and chanted a spell to boost energy, kagome's natral healing power helped as well,

"thank you kindly good monk," "i feel load's better," kagome got up and gathered the water that miaka got, and the three of them walked back to the hut,

"you know you both have responsibility's_,"_ "as priestesses and a empress," "both of you have responsibility's_,"_ "_,_ for your own action's", "no da," "people will suffer on your account if you don't do your job's well," kagome was about to tell the mon off, but was stopped by load scream's from the hut,

"oh crap basket's,"

"see that's what i was trying to tell you," kagome stomped on his foot a few time's, and dashed toward's the house,

kagome pushed herself to go back and save her family and friends, she went into her demon form to get there faster,kagome stopped dead in her track's when she saw everyone stringed up by some ribbon, nuriko yelled out in warnning,

**"kagome watch out!"**

kagome twirled her foot behind her,and hit the man in black in the dose, he healed his broken bleeding nose,

"you stupid bitch," "you want to condem your friends and family t death?" "priestess of the shikon and the empress of konan," "the white ribbon's tightened everyone wimpered in pain," kagome eyes turned red in anger,

"you tighten those bond's you will lose your life in mere second's," the assain chickled darkly,

"oh you don't know who your dealing with do you miko and higness," kagome _*scoffed*,_

"do you know who your dealing with right now?"

"stupid bitch," "do you think i fear death," "i do not," the assain chuckled darkly again,

"then i would not fear right now," "once your dead and become the devil's bitch," "then you would fear death," threatened kagome,

kagome was trying to block out the sound's of screaming of her friends and family, as she tried to foucus on the bastard assain,

energy started to form around kagome, as she got more and more angered,

"you should't have hurt them," "what did they do to you," growled out kagome,in mere second's it was burned into pink ash in seconds,kagome retracted her powers and kagome raighed her beast in, and tried to calm down,kagome closed her eyes as the bond where gone in second,s as her friends and family where friee'd, kagome heard a mew, and a ball of furr tackled her,

"so where did you go off to ulqiorra?" "haruri and draco," with packages,

"we went and got dinner," "did we miss any fun?" asked draco,

"a assain here and a assain there," "the same old thing," kagome shrugged, draco and haruri nodded in agreement,

all the children watch the interation between the mafoy sibling's and was confused at what they where doing, until tamahome explained that her whole family is known as pack, and that they could use magic, the kids turned their eyes at the wizards pleading to show them something,

while draco and harry intertained with a few lower spell's, miaka and the monk arrived back at the hut, until another man in black shot a arrow at miaka, but kagome kncoked her down and saw the red mark on the mok's knee,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minute's later,<em>

after the kid's calmed down, they went out with harry and draco, to do somemore spell's for them, while they had their tent up, so they all wont over crowed the hoouse, harry tooked out his fire baolt and put the of the kids on his broom, and while draco put two on his, and kicked off, kagome and haruri only smiled, as they watched their brother and friend play quidditch,

"so what's your name?" asked kagome,

"i'm chichiri," "no da," "you have a good eye at seeing," "no da,"

"well its rather nice to meet you chichiri," everyone greeted,

"welcome to team suzaku," miaka welcomed him into the group, nuriko watched curiously at the game they where playing, while tamahome and mri helped tamahome's father back into bed, while kagome made the table long and more chair's so everyone could sit since the kid's and draco and harry came in, everyone sat there waiting for someone to start the conversation, but it was chichiri who broke the ice,

"while i was on my travel's i over heard that koutu got new's of two miko's and one of them is the empress," "but they have no clue about you guy's," "so now their looking for their own priestess," "so they could get their wishes," "no da," "and their was rumor's that they wanted to get the shikon miko on their side," "no da," kagome grabbed her head and groaned,

"oh why me!" "why mee," cried kagome into her brother's shoulder, tamahome opened his big mouth,

"maybe they think your sexy or want you for something more," said tamahome,

"or maybe someone there might be in love with you," said tamaki,

"well that is rather unlikely," "maybe they figured that i was a threat to their contrey," "and plus they are aiming to kill off miaka," said kagome, as she thought more on it,

"they could want her dead becouse she the priestess of suzaku," "i heard on my stay that konan and koutu is not on good term's at the moment," "and they are only on stand still at the moment," "waiting for the right time to strike," "and all of this is for power," "koutu is willing to kill a whole capital for the power," "and if they do manage to find their priestess and kill off miaka," "then their true goal is almost finished," "after they get the power and their wishes granted," "and then they will go destroy konan," "every one nodded grimly. miaka did't like whee everyone mood is going,

"well where are they going to find this other priestess," "don't they come from your guy's world?" asked a confused tamahome,

miaka and kagome caught on along with the other malfoy sibllings, and as well did harry and harmone, draco and souta and haruri left to go outside to meet miaka and kagome, harry grabbed the things that what was needed to go on this trip,and put it all in a bag and shrinked it,

"oh no yui," said miaka, all her fears came back and now they are confirmed, kagome and miaka shared a look that no one other than close family and friends knew, kagome spoke inside of miaka's head,

_"miaka where going to go and find yui," "draco and haruri and souta and harry and harmone is going as well," "they are waiting for us," "they will be flying on their broom's and their waiting for us at the boarder of the village,"_

kagome whisled to ulqiorra, he jumped on his owners shoulder, as she spoke up,

"me and miaka will be right back," "miaka and i will be going to get some air," said kagome, before anyone could protest and notice a few other's gone, kagome and miaka was gone an took off on unliorra,

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11_

_mission to rescue yui,_

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile back at the konan palace,<em>

hotohori was praying at the golden statue of suzaku, even though he has compeny, but he still felt lie something is going to happen,

"please watch over the priestess of suzaku," "and the priestess of the shikon the empress of this great nation," "i don't know what i would do if i lost her,"

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with tamahome and the other's<em>

"geez what is taking them so long?" groaned tamahome,

"they should have been back by now," spoke up nuriko, chichiri remembered something

"did't miaka mention a name was it yui?" "no da," asked a confused chichiri,tamahome remembered the shirt blond haired girl when they first met,

"yui is their friend, and im guessing as well your friend as well,," everyone nodded, chichiri decided to cut in on this convertion,

"maybe they found a connection into koutu finding a priestess of seiryuu," "and i noticed five other's missing as well," tamahome's eye's widen if fear, he stooded up quickly and shouted orders,

"nuriko and you guy's watch over my family while i'm gone," ordered tamahome as he dashed out the door,not even givinvg anyone to retort,

"what the," "you going to leave us alone here," yelled nuriko, until chichiri took off his hat and spoke up,

"well then its just you guy's then," "no da," nuriko and the other's ;ooked behined them to only see chichiri disapear into his had,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka,<em>

"pardon me?" "but can you point us in the direction of koutu," asked miaka,

while kagome sent harry and they other's back with ulqiorra, since it would be to much of a distraction with her siblings and her friends along with them, the older man nodded and pointed towards the forest thats how the would reach koutu,thanking the older man. they took off quickly,

"miaka why are you in such a hurry?" asked kagome, miaka closed her eyes and stoppd to explan to her cousin,

"i don't want tamahome to find us or fallow us," "i just don't want him hurt," said miaka in a sad tone,

"what in merlins saggy ass what are you on about?"

"you remeber what chichiri said?' "he said that people will get harmed on our account if where not careful," "i just don't want tamahome or any of our family to die for me," "it just to much for me to take," "i can't let him or anyone die," cried miaka,

"oh ok let's go then before tamahome figures out why harry and the other's with back with ulqiorra," said kagome as she winked at her cousin and continued on their way,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minutes later,<em>

kagome and miaka was walking through the forest, looking around the lovely surrounding's, kagome stopped abruptly,

"kagome what's wrong?" asked a confused miaka,

"shhh," "stay quiet," said kagome quietly,

miaka did as she was told, until she heard growling from the bushes, miaka started to freak and hope it was her stomach , until her fear was answered wwhen a huge tiger came out of the bushes,it showed it's fang's , right before it could pounce,

"move miaka,"yelled kagome,

as she pushed her cousin to the ground, and showed her fang's in response,kagome pounced the same time as the tiger, she kicked the tiger right in the face, kagome glared at her cousin for just sitting on her butt and not running away, kagome regain her motor skills,

"when i tell you to move and hide," "you do it, lectured kagome," miaka only nodded at her cousin, she didn't want to be on that side of kagome,

kagome turned back to the tiger, as they wrestled for control, the tiger had kagome pinned to the ground,

"your breath smell like you been licking someone's ass boy," kagome trying not to gag from the stinch, the tiger put its massive paw on kagome's neck, she tried to get him off of her,

**"DUCK!"**

doing as she was told, once she felt the tigers massive weight off of her,kagome started to breath in greedly, she clutch her throat, miaka gasped when she saw tamahome standing before them, challenging the tiger to attack aagain,his forehead glowed bright red, the tiger noticed he was outnumbered so he took off,tamhome turned around and was relived to see that miaka was ok,

"hello," *cough*, *couch*, "would you mind," *cough* *cough*, "helping a lady out here," weezed out kagome,

tamahome looked down to see a weezing and coughing kagome, tamahome *sighed* and helped his friend,

"thank you so much tama-kin's," thanked kagome,

"oh great now i have to change," "look at me," "well it's a good thing i brough my spear one with me," "now im gonna go change beind that big bush over there," "and you two behave yourself's," "and tama-kin's dont peak," "or you will be castrated," as kagome took off to go change behind the bush to give the love birds sometime alone

* * *

><p><em>meanehile with tamahome and miaka<em>

miaka blushed at the last comment, while tamahome looked at her in wonder,

"what dose castrated mean?" asked a confused tamahome, miaka whispered in his ear what it meant.

"oh never mind," said a horrified tamahome, as he covered his privates,

"um well hi," said miaka, she knew he was angry at her,

"what the hell where you thinking?" asked a annoyed and worried tamahome,miaka looked away in shame,

"what would have happened if i didnt show up?" "you and kagome would be tiger food by now," "and no one would hear you scream's," lectured tamahome,

"we where doing just fine," "i really do thank you for your help," "but we don't need you," "so please go back to your family and the other's," "i can't endanger you like this," "if you keep putting your life on the line for me," "you would die for me," "and what would your family do then?" "i just don't that to happen," "not you," miaka whispered the last part and turned her back to him, tamahome figured out what miaka was sayng to him, he hugged miaka from behind,

"you stupid idiot," "i'm here always to protect you," "when you where gone those three month's i could't stop thinking about you," "i was just so worried," "i thought about you every second everyday about you," "once you left that's when i figured out what i feel about you,"

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome watched her cousin and tamahome embrace each other, she started to miss her husband, after she finished dressing she grabbed her bag, and went over to tamahome and miaka,

miaka was just telling him about how hungrey she was, kagome thought of a idea,as miaka promised to stay where she was and wait for him to come back,

"tama-kin's take my bag it's bottomless," "so it should be easy enough to bring something back to feed miaka,"

tamahome only nodded and put her bag over her shoulder, as he road off toward where they said where her food was,was he was far enought that he couldnt hear them, kagome spoke up,

"where on our own now," "let's get moving before he get's back," they walking away quickly as they continued on their way to koutu,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with tamahome<em>,

it was already dark when tamahome got back and searched miaka horse fo her food, until he realized that he was tricked,

"oh dammit," "they tricked me," as he hopped back on his horse, and ordering nuriko and the others,

"nuriko and the rest of you go back to the capital," "and tell his highness what happened," "i'm going to koutu,"

"why are you going there for?"

"miaka and kagome is going to help get yui back," "their heading for koutu right now," "i must stopped them before its to late,"

"wait what should we tell your family?" asked tamaki,waiting for his reply, tamahome stopped for a bit, and think of what should he say and word what he wanted to say,

"all my life i never cared for anyone except my own family," "i always put their happiness first before anything else," "that's why i never had a girlfriend," "and that's probably why i don't know how to talk to a girl," "but then miaka came into the picture," "my whole world i have ever know fell topsy turvy," "and my emotion to go different way's in confusion what i feel," "she wormed her way into my heart," "i don't want to lose her," "now i understand how his highness and kagome feel about each other," tamahome did't know what else to say,but for tamahome it was good enough,

his little brother peeked outside of the doorway of their home, they made eye-contact, chuei knew his elder brothe was in love,he only smiled at his eler brother,

"we will be waiting for you to come back," "and tell kagome that we would love to play again when you guy's return," tamahome only nodded and road off into the night,after a while everyone left in a pop,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka,<em>

the cart stopped infront of his home, he stretched his sore musscles after a long day work,he went to the back of his cart when he saw two girls dressed the same fast asleep,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a few minute later,<em>

"may i have another bowl please," asked miaka holding out her bowl to be filled with more rise, the woman refilled her bowl she giggled at miaka child like manner, the man was kind enough for them to stay the night in their home,kagome rolled her eyes and watch her cousin eat away,

"now where are you heading again?" asked the kind lady, kagome answered them,

"where on our way to koutu to see a friend of our'," kagome did't say a complete lie or the truth either,

"so who are you guy's anyways?" asked the male of the home,miaka spoke up cheerfully,

"i'm the priestess of suzaku," "and kagome is the shikon no tama miko," the couple looked at each other, and the woman spoke up again,

"oh my what a big imagination you have,"

"yeah probaly as big as her stomach,'' everyone laughed at the man's joke,miaka watched the happy couple,

"you seem really in love," said miaka, the two love birds smiled,

"we got married two month's ago," said the happy couple,miaka and kagome laughed good naturedly,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile the fallowing morning,<em>

morning came to quickly for miaka and kagome, they where lucky enough that they could get another ride from a kind merchant, who happens to being going to koutu himself,after thanking the kind couple for the hospitalty and left a message for tamahome, they where on their way to koutu,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile two hour's later,<em>

they where dropped off at the gate's of koutu. they thank the kind merchant for the ride he gave them, they started to walk towards the gate, miaka started to feel uneady so she clung to kagome's arm,

"what happen's if yui isn't here," asked a creeped out miaka, kagome shifted her eye's to meet her cousin,

"you want to chicken out now," teased kagome, even though the place looked like somewhere nuraku or voldermort who chill at and have a few drinks,miaka head snapped up and she shook her head violently,

"nope," "i'm not going to chicken out," "we came to far to chicken out now," said miaka, kagome only smirked,

"then walk," said kagome,

kagome has a way to change people mind's, once they made it to the gate, they where blocked by two ugly guards, their armor was blue and green, and konan's was red and orange, miaka cringed behind kagome once she spotted the guard's,they looked really rough and looked like they could be real mean, so kagome put on the malfoy charm,

"well hello hansom guard's," "is there a problem," kagome only smirked,

"nothing at all my lady," "but where is your passport?" asked the one guard, miaka eyes widen at the show of respect the guard is showing her cousin,kagome started to rub her chin pretending to think,

"hmmm," "let me go check out luggage," "and i'll get right back at you hansom," said kagome as she winked at the guard,they only nodded at kagome, as she started to rummage through miaka's thing's and whispered into miaka's ear,

"miaka i'm going to lie," "soo play along," "and try to act as well," "and let's see if we can bypass them," "if not i would have to use the impero on them," "which i don't want to put all the card's on the table right now," miaka only nodded slightly, as kagome put her fake worried face,

"oh dear," "oh my," "those bandit's took more than our money!" "what should we ever do now,!" cried kagome, as she dug out a a tissue and dabbed at her eyes as she pretended to cry,miaka hugged her cousin, and acted as well,

"if only there is some strapping young men to help us," miaka turned to the guards and continued the lie,

"oh i'm sorry my cousin here had a miscarrage and her husband left her right after it happen," "and called her all sort's of name's," "we where on our way to koutu to visit the baby's grave," "and to see our family," "but those nasty old bandit's ganged up against us," "and robbed us for all we had," "and they took our passport's," "it's such a cruel cruel world,'' cried miaka,

"oh the humantiy!" "what ever happened to our world," cried kagome,

as she tried not to snicker at what was going on,she laughed inside of her head that bring's tear's to her eye's, the guards are clueless at what is going on,they where going to let the girl's through, until they saw a smile on miaka's face, and they stopped them right away,

**"you dare to lie to us!"** yelled the one guard, as they pointed spears at the girl's throat,and demanded to say who they really are,then they noticed something odd,

"look at their clothing it's rather odd," whispered one of the guard's to his comrade,

"do you think one of them might be the priestess of seiryuu?" whispered back the oter guard, kagome demonic hearing picked up every word, and gleam sparked in her eye,

"i thought you stupid moron's wouldn't have figured it out," "we where testing you," "i am the priestess of the shikon no tama," "and my cousin here is the priestess of seiryuu," "we where on our way to pledge our loyalty to your capital," "but it seem's that where not needed," "so we shall be on our way,we can pledge our loyalty to konan," "they probably need another priestess," "oh well," kagome flipped her blond and black hair over her shoulder, and walked away, until one of the guard's stopped her,

"now how do me know this isn't some kind of trickery?" asked the guard, as he pointed a spear at her throat kagome didnt show no fear, until the gaurds where frozen in place, kagome turned arounf to see who froze the gaurds, she saw chichiri, kgome winked at his to show her thank',

"we can't move," one guard complained,

"let's go," miaka nodded, and fallowed her cousin,

they took fice step's from where they stood, they where stopped by another group of solders coming their way, one of them was wearing a didferant style of armor showing he was a higher rank thank the other's, miaka *gasped* as she looked up in blue eyes,they where darker blue than kagome's,kagome and miaka was mesmerized by the blue eyed solder

kagome felt a heavy presance that seemingly pressed down on her, she traced the source of the pressure and power to the man with blue eyes, his face was coveered by a silk cloth, he wore a strange helmet,she could feel his malace pour off him in wave's, another feeling was it saddness? and love?

"g..general," "where frozen!" kagome's eye's snapped back to the one they called general,he spoke in a deep voice,

"by a simple spell," "how pathetic, by the simple narrowing his eye's the one know as the general broke chichiri spell, she would have to lend some of the spell books to him to help his power's more,chichiri was in awe at the general's skills, and figured that they would have a hard time with this one,

"now tell me who are these girl's?" asked the general,

"they claim to be the priestess of seiryuu and the shikon no tama miko," said one of the guard's.

"and she also said she had a misscarge and her husband left her," said the other guard, kagome's head snapped up and looked at the idiot guard,

"hold up," "you pea brain moron!" kagome's eyebrow started twitching as her anger she punched the moron guard in the face,

"i thought you had brains!" "i guess i was wrong!" "if you havent noticed i haven't been pregnate or my husband didn't leave me!" "how low can you get," kagome kept *poking* the gaurd in the chest,the guard nearly flinched at her scarry face and rubbed his sore spot on his chest, as kagome whipped around and stuck her nose up in the air,miaka swaet dropped from her cousin anger outburst,

"now" "now" "it was all a misunderstanding," said miaka, kagome glared at her cousin,

the general watched the two with interest, the one claiming to be the priestess of seiryuu was trying to calm her cousin down,he watched the shikon miko closely, he believed in each priestess who belongs to each capital, he always thought when the shikon miko would appear he wouldnt be alive, he loved the woman who was the shikon miko,he would of laughed at the irony of it, but he just made a order,

"ride ahead of me and tell the emperor that i have the priestess of seiryuu," "and that we shall be arriving shortly," the solder only nodded and did as he ordered,

the priestess of seiryuu was important, but the shikon miko he would have for himself,he would have to tell the emperor on a later date, the emperor would be to thrilled by the fact,

"we shall escort you two the palace," miaka *gulped* and made a move to the general,

"well you see well," "we are kinda busy searching for a friend of our's," "so if you don't mind." miaka was cut off by a familar angrey voice,

**"will you move!" "out of my way!" "i'm trying to find someone!"**

"where's your passport?" askked the guard,

**"i don't have one dammit!" "so out of my damned way!"**

kagome and miaka turned their heads to the angrey person, only to see tamahome trying to get passed the guards at the front gate, miaka gritted her teeth,

_"i told you not to fallow us,"_ thought miaka, kagome looked at her cousin with sad eyes,miaka shut her eyes and opened them again, and ordered,

"we changed our mind's," let's go right now,

the general waved his hand to have one of his solders take miaka with him, while he would take kagome with him,he urged his horse to kagome, he looked at her eyes and was shocked to see her eyes where a unsal color as his, just light shade than his own, he also noticed that this girl showed no fear, only to study him,he held a hand out to kagome, her hands where so soft and she mounted the horse with the grace of a proper lady, they road up to the palace,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with tamahome,<em>

tamahome got miaka message, and he was beyond pissed off, did't miaka know he cared for her well- being,dont she know hw much he loves her,when he made it to the gate he wasnt allowed t pass through with oout some stupid passport,he was about to kick their asses but chichiri came out of no where and dragged him off,

"hey don't mind my buddy here he was hitting the bottle and over did it," "so pardon us will you," said a frantic chichiri,as they went into the bushes,

"chichiri what in the world are you doing?" asked a annoyed tamahome, chichiri put his finger to his lip's to silance his comrade and freind,

"shhh," "i think they are taking them to meet the emperor of koutu," "they where just escorted away by koutu solders,"

**"WHAT!"**

"it's just so dangerous to what in there right now," lectured chichiri,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka,<em>

miaka walked toward the emperor who was sitting on his throne realing the seiryuu scroll of the the universe of the four god's, he was a old man with a beard and a mustache, this guy is ugly compared to hotohori, well he is ugly to anyone,

"so if it isn't the priestess of seiryuu," "well nakago," "do you believe that she is the priestess," asked the emperor,

the general now known as nakago took off his helmet, only to show wavy love blond hair, miaka eyes wided at the site of the hot male,

"yes it is possable," spoke nakago

_"oh my kami he one hot guy!"_ thought miaka, the emperor laughed evilly,

"now that punk nose emperor and his empress will fall," "now that we have our priestess," "now we don't have to worry about that twit the priestess of suzaku," he was cut off of his enjoyemt when a angrey kagome came in stomping like hell was on her heal's

"oh how dare you!" "leaving me out there to be at the mercy of those pervert's you have for guard's!" everyone's head turned to kagome, as she made her way to nakago, who raised a eyebrow at the young woman,

'i believe i left you in the care of the guards who would have escorted you here," spoke nakago, kagome rolled her eyes and huffed,

"well they tried to groped me," "so don't be shocked to see two dead body's out there," "and i suggest you old fart to teach your solders proper manners when they escort a lady," "and maybe you can take some pointers from blondy here," said a angrey kagome, as she fliped her blong and black hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air,while her cousin looked at her like she was a mad woman,

"what did you do?" asked miaka, kagome shrugged and answered her cousin,

"what would you have done with a bunch of perverts groped you?"

"point taken," replyed miaka, then kagome turned to the emperor,which he was watcher her intently,

"now for the emperor and the empress of konan," "maybe you should rethink on the logic on what you think about them," "maybe they have more than you know," said a cryptic kagome,

"and you know this how?" kagome rolled her eyes at the emperor,

"what did your brain go take a trip to the old farts home?" "or are you just senile?" "it don't take a rocket genus to know not to think your stronger before you know what your saying i suggest you to learn a few things and grow a brain," "you ugly old fart,"

"i should have you killed you stupid woman," seethed the emperor,

"oh really why don't you try old fart," "i really wish you do," "so bring it on," said kagome,

the emperor ordered the guards to kill kagome, but it seemed that kagome wasnt having any of it, maika figured out that kagome was more angrey than she though,

kagome only gave they malfor smirk, as all the guards decised to attack her at once,the first one tried stabbing her with his sword, kagome only jumped on the blade and kicked the guard in the face and his throat, while she was attack, the final two who tried to killed her she jumped out ass the two stupid soulders stabbed each other, after it was all done rthe jewel glowed pink, and all the guards where healed and brought back to life,

miaka looked at her cousin with pleading eyes,miaka got up from her spot on the floor and ran to her cousin and nearly knocked her over,

"i was so worried about you!" "don't do that again!" cried miaka into her cousins arm's,kagome only smiled and patted her cousins head,

the emperor looked like he was about the crap himself, and nakago only looked like he just saw a ufo,

"w..who are you?" asked a shocked emperor, nakago waved the gaurds away, and spoke up,

"she is the priestess of the shikon no tama," spoke up nakago,

"oh we are a stroke of luck today!" "now we are unstoppable!" laughed out the emperor, kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously,

"i will not be used you old senile old fart," "if you wish to repeat of your men," "i would rethink that comment," said kagome,her voice held so much venom, she hissed out smoothly, as the room dropped a few degrees from her elmental powers, miaka placed a calming hand on her cousins should so no one get froze over,

"oh no," "we will not force you to do anything," spoke the emperor, nakago decided its about time to bring in his other gift,

"your highness there is another one i would like to meet as well," "i think you would find her rather interesting as well,"

through the curtains came a girl that was wearing the same uniform that kagome and miaka was wearing,with short blong hair, miaka and kagome's eyes widen in shock at who they where seeing

"yui?" spoke maika,

said girl turned and looked at miaka, she was in shock at the sight of her two best friends, and wondered if she was seeing thing's,

"miaka?" "kagome?" asked yui,

miaka didn't waist no time and ran straight at yui and hugged her friiend that she been worrying about,miaka dropped her bag, kagome joined in on the reunon,

"well which one is the priestess of seiryuu?" asked the emperor confused,

nakago spotted a red scroll that he has seen before," nakago bent down to get the scroll, as he looked at it,

"your highness," "she carry's the suzaku scroll,' spoke up nakago,miaka and kagomes heads snapped up,

"oh crap basket's," cursed kagome,

to be continued,


	12. Chapter 12

_chapter 12_

_going seprate ways,_

* * *

><p>miaka and yui clutched to each other, while kagome was standing in front of them ready to fight their way out, nakago noticed her determination, and it made him want her more and more,<p>

"i placed the clothing that the girl was wearing and i put it all together," spoke up nakago,kagome noticed he did't put her in his clues,

**"get that girl!"** ordered the emperor, as he was point at miaka, as the guards ran into the room surrounded all three of them, kagome only could smirk and saw the exit was clear, just when luck hit another guard came into the room,

"sir," "there are intruders that has broken through the front gate," said the frantic guard, that's when kagome whispered to her cousin and her friend,

"where escaping," "be prepared to run for it," after kagome said that her foot connected with the jaw of one guard, and punched another, kagome ran out of the room with miaka and yui, nakago looked back and noticed that they where escaping,

"go after them," "make sure the lady yui and the shikon miko is not harmed," ordered nakago,

**"YES SIR!"**

as the gaurds took off and did as they where told,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and yui and miaka,<em>

they where all in a dark room, after the guards came in to look, kagome lifted the inviable spell of, and sighed in relife while yui looked at a music box,

"so what are we gonna do now?" asked a worried miaka,

"your coming back to konan with us," "we can't leave you hear with blondie with the stick up his rear and pervo the clown of a emperor," spoke kagome,

"but why?" "they did no wrong to me while i was here the three months," spoke up yui, miaka shook her head,

"no!" "we can't leave you here the would make you the priestess of seiryuu," "and if that happened we would have to be enemies," "i don't want that to happen," said miaka,

miaka was cut off of her rant when kagome grabbed ahold of yui's wrist hard, on her wrist was a scar, kagomes eyes narrowed danerously,

"so what is this yui?" asked kagome, as miaka saw what her cousin was looking at,

"yui," "did that nakago guy do this to you?" asked a worried miaka,

"no you have it all wrong," "nakago has been a rather good host and taken great care of me when he found me," kagome did't believe anything what yui was saying,

"oh yeah," "so why is that nakago guy is the only one who good looking around here?" asked a curious miaka,

"he from another part of koutu," "i don't know his story that much," kagome only nodded, as she continued to listen to the foot steps go by,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with chichiri and tamahome,<em>

one guard after another fell to tamahomes feet, only if he could keep them on the ground to bad he did't bring one of the wizards with him that would a been a big help,so all tamahome did was take his anger out on the guard's,his ogre symbol glowed brightly on his forehead while he stood proudly, when his eyes landed on a handsome blond male in amor walk towards him,

"so your the suzaku warrior know as tamahome?" asked nakago,tamahome smirked,

"and your one dead blond asshole," said tamahome,

tamahome jumped up in the air and twirled to try to kick the pretty boy in his smug face,but his attack failed when nakago lifted his hand and flicked his wriste at tamahomes attack, tamahome winced in pain as he landed on the ground,tamahome clutch his spre ankle,

_"how could that even be right," "i did't even touch him,"_ thought tamahome,

"did you not know," "that brave fool's like you always end up dead," spoke nakago,

nakago voice sounded mocking, which angered tamahome even more, all he wanted to do was punch the smug gerk in the face,nakago started to walk towards tamahome who was still clutching his pained ankle, until nakago froze in place, tamahome looked back to see chichiri chanting a spell to keep the blond fool in place,

"go and find the girl's," "no da," "hurry why i have blondy froze," "no da," spoke chichiri urgently,tamahome smiled his thanks as he was gone in a flash, nakago only smirked,

"so your friend is a suzaku warrior as well," and as easy he broken the spell, making chichiri stumbled back but he escaped like he stole something,

"the suzaku warrior's how amusing you can be," thought a amused nakago,as he walked back to the palace,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and miaka and yui,<em>

"**oh no the scroll,**" yelled miaka, but kagome covered her cousins mouth to shut her up,yui neared miaka and kagome, she let her hand fall,

"what do you need the scroll for?" asked a courious yui,

"it's the only way i can find the suzaku seven," "when i summon suzaku," "we all can go home," "well not kagome since this is her home now," said a happy miaka,

_"so they did't forget about me at all," "nakago was wrong,"_ thought yui,

she was filled with so much joy and happiness, kagome heard a _*thud*_ at the door, so she was curious and found a hurt tamahome, she helped him in,tamahome looked up and smiled at yui,

"hey yui how have your been?"

"you remember me?" asked a shocked yui,

"of course i do," _*groan*_, tamahome fell on the floor,

"who did this to you tamahome?" asked a worried miaka,

"that blond moron," "he one heck of a fighter," spoke up tamahome,

yui felt so much joy that tamahome remembered her, but shocked that nakago hurt tamahome, he been nothing but nice and a gentlemen to her,

"nakago did this to you?" "i'll go and have a word with him," "and order him to give me the scroll," "and let us go," "i have a feeling he would listen to me," "just wait here," "i'll return after the talk," kagome and tamahome looked at each other doubtfully,

"do you really wished to be caught again," asked miaka, yui only giggled out and spoke up,

"no worries he wont hurt me," "i have a feeling that he wouldn't," "i will come back i promise," with that yui left, miaka was about to run after her, but kagome stopped her cousin from going anywhere,

"i'll go after her," "you stay here with the invailed tama-kin's," with that kagome went invisable, and left the room,

**"HEY WHO YOU CALLING INVAILED!"** yelled tamahome, kagoe only snickered from what she heard and fallowed yui,

"why did you lie to me?" "did you want me gone that much?" asked tamahome, as he opened the music box and let it's soft melody play, miaka turned away from tamahome, with her back facing him,

"i told you," "i didn't want you to get hurt." spoke up miaka, as they sat in quit,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome fallowed behind yui quietly, not making a nise when she walked, as she stayed invisable, she was about pass a door that she heard voices in so she slipped inside and hid behind a blue drappery, when she heard yui speak up.

"give me the scroll now nakago," ordered yui, nakago turned around and answered her,

"ah the priestess of seiryuu," "i'm so glad to see that your ok," "what about the priestess of the shikon no tama?" spoke up nakago, kagome held her breath and waited to get information on the going on.

"what do you want with kagome?" asked yui,

_"good yui feed the fishy it's bait,"_ thought kagome,

"she is a valued asset to our victory of konan," "and when you summon seiryuu she would become the god herself," "then you would defeat the priestess of suzaku," spoke nakago,

**"i'm not the priestess of seiryuu!" "i'm not going to fight against miaka!" "and i would never let you use kagome like that,"** yelled yui,

"oh ok well," with that nakago grabbed yui's wrist and spoke in a low tone, if it wasnt for her demonic hearing she wouldnt of heard it,

"have you forgotten about what happened?" "3 month's ago?" "when your so called best friend left you?" "she left you and did not come back," "and what make's you think that she came back here for you?" "it was i who saved you," "and even when you tried to kill yourself," kagome _*gasped*_ at what nakago just said,

_"what is merlins name happened 3 month ago?" "why did yui tried to kill herself?"_ thought kagome, she heard yui snatch her hand back,and heard yui's soft foot steps running away,

"i will let you go," "but if you ever change your mind," "come to the shrine of seiryuu," said nakago. kagome moved closer, once she saw yui passed and far enough away, she came out and confronted nakago,

"what did you mean?" "what in the world happened 3 months ago?" said a angry kagoome, as she galred at nakago,

"ah," "lady kagome," "or should i call you your highness?" "it's rather nice to let yourself come out," said nakago,kagome narrowed her crystal blue eyes,

"i asked you a question," "and i demand to have it answered,"

"that is for lady yui to tell you," "now come with me," said nakao as he was about to grabbed kagomes wrist,he was taken aback we his arm froze and a shield was up,

"i am not finished with you," "now why did you face tamahome," "and i wish for the truth," "i have way's to get it myself if i so wished," "if you answer i will unfreeze your arm," nakago arched a eyebrow,

"he was breaking into the palace," "so that was reason enough for me to face him,"

"true enough," "but there is more to it," "than simply duty for your emperor," nakago turned fully to face kagome,

"really?" asked nakago, kagome started to get annoyed and was about to invade is mind, but she would hold off on that,

"what are you planning to do with him?" asked kagome in a tone that means no nonsense,

"he is a suzaku warrior and its our desteny to destory each other," said nakago,

kagome knew there going to be something comeing to konan, but she needs to find out what it is, she can't changed what would be coming but she will do what she can to protect the contrey she married into,,

"if your make a wrong move," "i will kill you," "and mount your head on my fathers hunting wall," "and feed your cock and ball's to the wolves," threaten kagome, nakago only smirked,an getting turned on by the was she talking to him,

"the word's of one woman," "so what good there to them?" asked nakago,he heard kagome growl low as her eyes started to flash red,so he diced to hiumor the girl,

"if your desperate need on information," "listen closely," "on the boarder of konan," "kouto is invading villages," "and your husband the emperor is having a hard time tryng to fend the forces off," "you should know in battle with two emperor's," nakago finished what he was giving to kagome, as her eyes bleed red and released his arm,

"you really like to brag don't you," "and you think konan army is weak i would rethink again," "let's see what the outcome from all this madness shall we," when kagome turn around to try to walk away,

_"villages are being attacked at the border," "tamahomes family lives near there," "i have to do something,"_ thought kagome despretly, with only last glare at nakago,

"if anyone is harmed that's close to me," "i will make that threat come alive," kagomes threat made his smirk,

"now if you wish to meet up with your companion's i sujest that you come with me,"

"why should i?" "they wouldn't go to the shrine hall," nakago smirked, and with out saying anything, he grabbed kagome around the waist and disappeared,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in the shrine hall,<em>

the next thing kagome knew, she was in the shrine hall of seiryuu and was thrown on the floor like garbage, kagome noticed she was thrown next to her cousin and she was curled up in pain,it seems that the shrine was built so anyone from the suzaku would be kept out,and wouldd bring great pain to the priestess,yui however was standing and glaring down at miaka,then her eye's spotted kagome,

"kagome what are you doing here?" asked yui,

she had nothing against kagome, she knew she did't love tamahome only in a family way, and plus she married the emperor,and as well when she was reading the book she knew kagome did't wear her uniform, so she knew kagome had nothing to do with any of this, so she wonder why her friend that she wished was her sister was here,

kagome noticed something went wrong since she was gone, she was wondering what went wrong, it must been real bad since yui came here with miaka, kagome took a deep breath in and fought the pain she was feeling from the shrine, and stood up to yui,

"yui," "please stop doing this to miaka," "she don't know why your doing this," "neither do i," "so please stop," spoke a pained kagome,

kagome was gripping her pain sides, and looked at her friend with sadness, yui didnt listen to kaagone, so she kneeled next to miaka and gripped her hair roughly,

**"well of course you wouldn't know," "how could you know the pain when the first time i came here," "you tricked me did't you?" "you did't come back for me," "you came back for the love that you have for tamahome," "you had it easy from the start," "but for me it was the completely different," "you had people who cared about you," "you had tamahome and kagome,"** shouted yui, as the tears fell down her face unconntrolably,she roughly let go of miaka's hair and stood up once more,

**"let me tell you something miaka," "i love tmahome more than you do," "and now i'm going to take him for myself," "you can rot in here for all i care," "nakago!"** he appeared next to yui, miaka struggled to speak,

"yui i don't understand,"... "i thought we where best friends," yui scoffed at what miaka just said,

"hah!" "best freind's" "hah" "hah" "i say," "those are hollow empty words to you," turning back to nakao and gave him the signal,

"don't hurt kagome,"

"as you wish," spoke nakago

with that nakago symbol appeared on his forehead, it glowed blue, he lifted his hand and show a energy fore straight at miaka slumped foarm,kagome saw this since she was to weeak to use any of her powers, kagome did the nex best thing, and leaped infront of her cousin and shilded her with her body,the force was to strong and hit sent both f them flying and knocked both of them out,miaka however only gt minor wounds,

yui turned around to see if the job was done, but her eyes only widened when she saw kagome in the state she was in,she turned back to nakago and clung to his armor,

"i told you not to harm kagme," "what have you done," cried yui, as she rushed over to kagome and laid her in her lap,

"are you ok kagome?" asked a worried yui,kagome regained some of her control and sat up,

"yui i don't want you to fight with miaka," "miaka dose't know what happened to you," "so what do you think i know anything as well?" "just please come with us," after kagome spoke those words she passed out once more, yui clinched her teeth in anger,

"kagome you cannot stop me know," "miaka has forsaken me," "she would d it to you if your not careful," "no matter what happen's i'll be waiting for you my sister," said yui, and she tucked a blond strand of hair behind kagomes ear,standing up and faced nakago,

"finish her off," "this time watch out for kagome," ordered yui,

nakago only nodded, and steped forward to send another energy blast, he nearly had her until her body was stopped,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with tamahome and chichiri,<em>

tamahome banged on the doors of the shrine hall, yui and miaka had entered, when he heard miaka scream,he tried to go in after them but was stopped by a force, ever since then he trying to smash the door with his flist, now he realy wished he had one of the wizards with him, when chichiri appeared,

"damn the door's are shut," "no da," "it's warded," "no da," chichiri started to think on what to do,tamahome home clinched his fist to his sides in worry,

"can you get in?" asked tamahome,

"i'll give it a shot," "no da," as chichiri started to chant a spell, he found himself on the other side of the door, just in time to,miaka was flying towards the wall he grabbed her before she hit, nakagos eyes widen,

"a warrior who can pass through warded barriers," said a annoyed nakago,

chichiri started to chant again,as he disappeared away fron near the door, and appeared next to kagome, he used a barrier to shild them from what his spell was going to do,

***BOOM!***

when the smoke cleared from the exposion, nakago unshilded yui, they looked at the gate to see tamahome there,yui looked afriad and worried what he was planning to do,

_"tamahome?"_ thought yui,

"no worries lady yui," "there is the barrier still," said a smug nakago,

tamahome saw a injure miaka and kagome, enraged from the sight, tamahome charged straight through the barrier,

**"WHAT!"** tamahome shilded his face from the barrier, he felt the serge from the energy from the barrier hit him all over,

**"DID YOU!"** his ogre symbol glowing brightly from the power he was useing,everystep he took he got a bloody gash from pushing through,

**"DO TO!"**

**'MIAKA!" "AND KAGOME!"** and while he was at it he landed a powerful punch to nakagos face, makin him clutch his face in pain,

yui and nakago couldn't believe their eyes at what they just saw, tamahome broke throught the barrier,yui fel a pang of hurt and jealousy,

_"he passed through the barrier," "for the love of miaka," "it's all fr miaka isn't,"_ thought yui, her bitterness went to newer level's,with the thought that he loved her ex best friend,tamahome ran over to miaka and tamahome, chichiri handed him miaka,

"tamahome," whispered miaka,

kagome started to come back to conscious, kagome stood up shakly and looked at yui with sad eyes,kagome clinched her teeth as her own tears begain to fall,

"i'm so sorry yui," whispered kagome,

as she took a step toward's nakago and yui,chichiri and tamahome looked at her like she needs to be in st mungo's she might as well be, her heart was being ripped into halves,

"tamahome," "chichiri," "go into that hat of your's and take miaka with you," "i will fallow after you leave," spoke kagome, as she looked over her shoulder with a sad smiled of her own,

"i promise i will fallow," "that is a order tama-kin's." tamahome shouted at her,

**"ARE YOU CRAZY! COME WITH US,!"** chichiri was listening and activated his magical hat, and handed it to tamahome,

"go on," "we will keep pretty boy busy," "no da,"

just as he said that nakago unleased another attack. which kagome back-handed it to the side like it was a mere fly,everyone in the room felt the energy she was giving off, her body was glowing pink as her demon form appeared, her eyes where ice cold like when she was a death eater, she looked just like when she killed off nuraku and helped to kill off voldermort, tamahome looked over at yui who was sheilded behind nakago,

**"we'er leaving!" "come with us!"** yelled tamahome, as he stretched his hand out for her to take,

**"come on!"** yui was about to take it, but nakago stopped her,

"no priestess!" as he sent another energy wave at them, it was chichiri who blacked it this time, the attack was more powerful than the last, as his mask flew off is face,and he fell to his knee's,

**"GO NOW!"** ordered kagome, seeing he had no choce, with one last look at yui,

"i'll promise i'll come back for you," spoke tamahome, as he disappeared in the hat, chichiri looked at kagome, who was still giving the glare of death at nakago,

"it's your turn," "no da," kagome directed her glare to chichiri,

"go now i'll be fine," "that's a order," something in her voice made him cringe and oddly turned him on, but he obeyed with out any word, just as soon kagome saw that he was gone, kagome burned the hat with with feindfyre, just to make sure that no one would fallow them, kagome turned back to yui and nakago, until she cursed and clutched the jewel, it started to glow a blinding pink and disappeared,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nakago and yui,<em>

nakago bowed waist deep, and apologized

"i'm sorry that they escaped," "lady yui," "i did not expect to have them break through the barrier," yui walked away from him and spoke up,

"it's alright," "they will not fall easy," "what fun would that be?" yui's voice was dark and cold, and full of hate and resentment,

"it's to bad that kagome did't stay," said yui,, nakago got up from his spot,

"i have a feeling that she would come back sooner or later," yui looked at nakago,

"remember that i don't approve with people using kagome," "and i will not allow her to be harmed again," said yui in a ordering voice,

"i understand,"

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome healed herself quickly once she arrived where the jewel took her,she used all her anger to fuel her energy to keep going, some of her energy went to her healing abilty's, and her will to protect the kingdom she loves and rules, the jewel teleported her to one of the villages that was being attacked on the boarder, with some amount of power hovering around her, kagome made her way towards the choas, true to nakago's words there was koutu men dress in black attacking the villages, she saw the konan solders fighting off the koutu solders, there was stil villagers still cuaght in the mittle of the caarnage,kagome rn to a burning hut with a sobbing woman and man, with their 2 children standing with them,

**"MY BABY!"** cried the mother, who seemed to be the mother of the kids,

kagome did't wait for permission to enter, so she pulled a miaka plunged into the burning hut with out saying anything,the wooden floor and walls where all on fire, so kagome preyed the babies survived the smoke and fire, kagome ducked from the smoke and fire and breathed shallowly,trying not to inhale to much smoke,kagome narrowed her eyes and crawled carefully through the burning home in search for the missing babies, all the smoke made her eyes water and throat itch,

right before kagome was about to pass out from the heat and smoke, she spotted a broken down crib with two babies in jumped up and made a mad dash to the crib, she kneeled next to the two bundles, kagome moved the blanket to see if its the two missing babies,

_"it's them,"_ kagome thought as she smiled,

kagome quickly re-wrapped the babies, and ran out of the burning hut like she stole something,

the family saw kagome come outside of the hut and ran straight to her,when the saw the babies un-moving the mother and father and the kids let out a pained cry,kagomes heart felt heavy and was breaking from the crys of the little family,her overwhelming with sadness, the jewel must felt her dispare and started to glow a light shade of pink, kagome could jump for the joy she felt from her preyer to be granted, kagome handed the revived babies to their parents, who looked at her tearfully and with disbelief and showered with thanks and praise,

"oh my lady," "how can we ever repay you," asked the tearful mother,

"listen and listen good," "go and wait outside of this village and bring every survivor with you," "make sure you don't get caught and wait for me and a solder to meet up with you," ordered kagome,

they all nodded and did what they where told to do, kagome saw them help a older couple with them to get to safety,kagome made sure that their paths where clear, as she shot green beam's at each koutu solder as she avadaed them, since they unforgables were made legal after voldermort death,

kagome went deeper in the battle field, she looked for the people who needed help and directed them to a safe place with the other villager's, kagome saved 4 kid's and their mother, and a old begger, a doctor, a few orphen's, and a little girl who was about to be burned to death,she gathered them all, and gave them the same directions that she gave the other survivor's, she avadaed a path so the could get by,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile five hours later,<em>

kagome came out of the village with a good number of horses that she killed, and met up with the konan solder's who all bowed to kagome in respect and honor for the empress to be there with them, they all headed to a relived group of villager's, kagome gave them the horses and gave them the next instruction's,

"the villagers and survivor's from this village will ride swiftly to the capital," "you will not stop unless the children is need of food or other need's," "when you buy food make sure you continue on your way," "and when you reach the capital make sure you tell them that the shikon miko and the empress sent you to be there," "seek out the emperor my husband," "and tell him that i sent you," "and he and my family will see to your need's," "and that you should be treated inside the palace until my return," "you will have ten solder's escorting you," "while the rest will come with me," "and when the priestess of suzaku fulfill's her duty," "you peace loving villagers will find peace and joy in our great nation," "am i understood with my orders," kagome spoke load and clear,

all the villagers nodded to kagome, and the thank-yous never stopped and as well as the praises, along she had to stop the people from bowing to her,

kagome regain most of her energy while she walked along with the solders to the next village, she healed herself and they solders right away, they looked at her with pride and joy to have a strong empress to walk with them in battle they where truly blessed,if she did't show up like she did, probably half of the villagers would of died, and for that they are truly grateful to her,

kagome had requested new clothing since her clothing dose't leave much to the imagination, now she transfigured the cloths that was given to kagome, she dressed in a demon slayer uniform but in konan's clolor's, and with the symbol of her rank on her back and shoulders,she had tied her hair up in a high pony tail ,kagome was given weapon's, she did the same with each village that she ran acrossed, and gave the same orders,

they had been at this for 3 days now, they finally made it the the last village, tamahomes home town, kagome ordered the solders to go and help as many villagers as they could while she went straight to tamahomes home, she saw that the modest home that reminded her of the burrow it was burned to the ground, so she started to have a panic attack thinking that they would all dead and she didnt even have tennsaiga with her, so she started to look for the family that she knows and love while helping other villagers to safety,

kagome finally made it to the town square where a group of people was being held captive, there she saw tamahome's father about to be hanged, while chuei, yurien and gyokurun, and shunkei where all huddledd together crying out in fear, kagomes heart split in to 2 at the site, but she willed herself to move,kagome sprinted straight at the village square before it was to late,right before the man in black was about to pull the lever to end tamahome's father's life, kagome avadaed him and sliced the rope with her claws and threw tamahomes father over her shoulder and leaped off the platform,

everyone watched kagome in awe as she laid the sick father by his children,kagome had avadaed all the koutu's men, and gave orders for tamahomes family. while tamahomes fathers gave kagome tearful eyes,the kids hugged kagomes legs before they left with the solders to the capital, they promised to meet her back in the capital,

while kagome went head first into the battle, since more koutu solders arrive, kagome was sending avada left and right,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile after the battle<em>

kagome looked around at the carnage that koutu destroyed,she and the solders managed to win this time, so they where all cheering in joy, they even managed to put a smile on her face,

kagome leaned against a wall and rested for a bit, until she felt something stabbed her in the chest, kagome opened her eyes and looked at her chest, it took her a awhile to figure what was sticking out of her chest, when she finally realized it was arrow sticking out of her chest, she let out a horrifying scream and passed out, the solders ran to their empress and saw a arrow sticking out of her chest,

**"THE EMPRESS AND PRIESTESS HAS BEEN POISONED!"**

**"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS MAJESTY WHAT JUST HAPPEN!"**

**"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALING RIGHT NOW!"**

kagome woke up with a scream when they took the arrow out of her chest, but she felt so dizzy while she road on the back of the horse, leaning her head on the solders back and passed out were ever they are taking her they would get help for her,

to be continued,


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13_

_duty to the country and family, and friends,_

* * *

><p><em>flashback,<em>

_"miaka!" cried a mini yui as she swang on the swing,_

_"yui!" giggled the mini miaka,_

_"let's go and get's some ice cream!"_

_"sure!"_

* * *

><p><em>"jonan!" "your actly going to jonan?" asked yui as she walked beside miaka nd kagome,<em>

_"well yeah duh!" "my family wouldn't have it no other way,"_

_"well then me and kagome will go as well," said yui,_

_"really!"_

_"well yeah cousin!" "we have been watching over you since kindergarden!" said kagome,_

_"let's make a bet who catch's a hunky boyfriend first!" said a cheerful yui, as they fist pumped the air,miaka got little to exicted and knocked both of the girl's down,_

_flashback end_

* * *

><p>"miaka"<p>

said girl started to wake up, only to see tamahome looming over her,one thinfg immediately came to mund and she pulled out spiked brass knuckels from no where and started to beat tamahome with them,

**"YOU BIG PERVERT!"** after a few more good punches for good mesure, she stopped and started to look aroound,

"where are we?" asked miaka, tamahome who fell off the bed with a nose bleed,and spoke up dryly,

"geez i felt loads better when i woke up," before he pulled himself back up and looked around as well,

"i wonder where chichiri and kagome are?" mumbled tamahome,

"and why are we both nude in bed together?" wondered miaka as she looked at herself, tamahome was about to say some, but suddenly miaka pulled the sheets up to her face and clutched them tightly,as the memorys came back flooding her mind,

"what's wrong miaka?" his voice was blocked out from her going back to the time with her in the shrine of seiryuu,

* * *

><p><em>flashback,<em>

_"well of course you dont know! oh how could you know the pain i went through when i first came here," "you tricked me didn't you!you didnt come here for me!" "you came back for the love you have for tamahome!" "you had it easy from the start!" "and you had people who cared about you!" "you have kagome and tamahome!"_

_"let me tell you something miaka!" "i love tamahome more than you do!" "and now i'm going to take him for myself!" "you can rot in here for i care!,"_

_flashback end,_

* * *

><p>miaka was caught off guard when tamahome took her into his arms and comforted her,<p>

"was it yui that you where thinking about?" "don't worry miaka we will get her back," "i promise you on that," tamahome said, miaka closed her eyes shut, afriad to let the tears fall,

_"your wrong tamahome," "yui chose to stay there," "yui chose to be our enemy_," thought miaka, she removed herself from tamahomes hold, and spoke up what she was about to do,

"i'm going back to koutu," determination laced miaka's voice, as she put on a strong face,

_"i have to find out why yui is mad at me," "she shouldn't be mad at me over just tamahome," "could she,"_ thought miaka, she tried to wrap the sheet's around her, but tamahome pulled them back,

"whoah," "woah!" "if it haven't escaped your mind," "that we only had one sheet," miaka started to pull again with the weasley determination,

"i need to go!" tamahome pulled back,

"no way in hell," "i'm not walking around here butt ass naked!" miaka pulled back,

"geez i thought you where a gentlemen," "but i guess i was wrong," "i make sure i tell kagome when i see her again," they continued to to bicker,until,

**"SILENCE!" "WE DIDN'T HEAL YOU TO JUST HEAD YOU BICKER!"** yelled taiisukun, when miaka calmed down,

"taiisukun," "so where in mt taikyoku?" said miaka,

miaka looked around again and noticed that there was some pink bubbles floating around in the room like they where on a cloud or something,

"you haven't been here in a while," "my annoying one," "chichiri came here unexpectingly with you two unconscious," "we had to heal your wound's",

"we made all your bruses go away!" interuped a nyan-nyan cheerfully,

"we also mended you close as well!" taiisukun brow started to twitch in annoyance,

"here are your clothes!" taiisukun lost her patience and bursted out,

**"SILENCE!" "WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" "WILL YOU BRING THEM THEIR CLOTHING AND LET ME** **SPEAK!"** yelled a highly annoyed taiisukun, while the little girls ran out of the room,after they left chichiri handed them their clothing,

"here are your clothing," "no da," spoke chichiri,miaka looked at chichiri and asked him the question she was wondering,

"chichiri," "how do you know about mt, taiyoku?" chichiri took off his mask,and showed a serious faced man with a scar acrossed his left eye,

"well i have been in formal training here for about three years now," "no da,"

tamahome on the other hand was grumbling to himself,

"well you know they could atleast given us night shirts or pants," he was still annoyed at the fact that him and miaka was put in bed neked together, if kagome was there she would probably would get a kick out of the whole thing,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a hour later<em>

they all gathered in taisukuns temple, after miaka nd tamahome got dressed and had something to eat, the old sage spoke up t start the conversation,

"so miaka you wish to go back to koutu?" asked taiisukun, miaka leaned over up in taiisukuns face and spoke up,

"yes!" "i have to find out what happened to yui three month's ago!" taiisukun was leaning back and spoke up sarcastically,

"i see you have been practising your close up's i see," when miaka realized that she was indeed in taiisukun's face,she blushed and and scooted back to her spot, and luaghed nurghed nurvously and mumbled a apology,

"there is a much better way than going to koutu and risking your life," "fallow me will you," miaka looked confused,

"a better way?" asked miaka,

taiisukun led them into a room with a giant mirror was place in the center of the room,miaka and the others had to straun to look up at the huge mirror,

"wowie!" "this is the hugest mirror i have ever seen," _*gasped*_ out miaka in awe, as she marvaled the huge mirror,

"this mirror records all event's that happens in this world," "for me to see whenever to see as i please," miaka nodded,

"like a dvr box!" spoke up miaka,taiisukun raised her wooden staff and spoke up,

"i'm not sure what your talking about," "but mirror show me what happen to the girl yui three months ago,"

the mirror shone brightly and a confused yui appeared, the blond girl was walking around the streets and through some alleways. it was obvious that she was looking for miaka and kagome, in doing so she wondered off into the gehto of kouto,they watched as yui walk through the alleys when,

"hey look at that chick," said a gruff drunk male, from a narrow pathway,

"yeah," "her clothing is really really weird," said another drunk male, while he looked yui up and down,

"but that's all right," "come here you cute girlie," "i bet you taste good," said another drunk male, yui ran the other way in fear,

**"HELP!" "MIAKA!" "PLEASE!" "WHERE ARE YOU!" "KAGOME!"** yelled yui in fear, but the two thugs caught her and started to rip her clothes off,

"we're going to have some fun girle!"

"she way to noisy!" they slapped yui acrossed her face and proceeded to rid her of her uniform,

**"NO!" "STOP!" "HELP!" "SOMEBODY!" "PLEASE!" "AAAAHHHH!" "KAGOME!" "NOOOOO!" "LET ME GO!" "AHHH!" "MIAKA!" "WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME!" "MIAKA!" "MIAKA!"**

yui's cries could be heard throughout the room, tamahome averted his eyes and clenched his teeth, chichiri was looking at the mirror with horror and pity for yui and miaka was just shaking violently,

"s..stop it."."**TURN IT OFF!"** taiisukun turned the mrror off and all of the looked at a pained miaka,

"i..i never ... realized.. that's w-why she tried to kill herself," "**YUI!"** miaka was a wreck as she collapsed on the floor while she cried her sorrow that she felt in her heart, she never thought that something that terrible had happened to her bestfriend, miaka cried her sorrow until.

"taiisukun," came a nyan-nyan voice,

"what?" snapped taiisukun,

"where is kagome?" asked another nyan-nyan,

"last time i saw her she ordered me to get inised tof the hat," "no da," spoke up chichiri, miaka head snapped up,

"what happened to kagome,"

"show me what happened to kagome!" ordered taiisukun,

the huge mirror showed kagome jumping into a burning hut saving the babies, and reviving them,then they saw kagome fight next to the konan solders, they watched as she traveled to village to village saveing people and driving or kiling the enemies out, they watched as kagome came to rescue tamahomes father and family, tamahome let out a sigh that he didnt know he was holding, they saw how she was bravely fought before she was shot by a arrow in the chest, they heard her scream, she saw the assassin and avadaed him and passed out, then they heard the guards around her shout that she was poisoned,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with yui,<em>

yui stood with nakago in front of their emeror, who was talking,

"it's good to hear that you have agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu," "it's my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan dose the same with suzaku," "though it's a shame that the shikon miko is not here," "and that priestess of suzaku managed to escaped," "oh well," "i'll just let their fate rest upon you then," yui bowed her head,

"i will deal with her," "and kagome will join us soon," the emperor laughed,

"very well," "i'm glad to hear that,"

yui's eyes were blank and no emotion could be seen, nakago was staring at her, wondering what she was thinking,

_"it's over miaka," "all that talk about us going to school together," "meant nothing to you," "and to think that i considered you my best friend," "i'll make sure you suffer," "their is no turning back now," "miaka you traitor,"_ thought yui as she walked down the hall's to her rooms,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka<em>

miaka had locked herself inside the room and had tamahome and chichiri wait outside, miaka felt so responsible for everything,

"oh yui," "i didn't know what happened to you," "i'm so sorry," "if only i could have heard you," "if i had known," "i would've saved you and would of told you that everything was all right," "it's all my fault," "she was sent here because she helped me get out of here," "why was she even forced to come here?"

"and now kagome had been poisoned," "she had to save countless people while i was sleeping here being useless," "they've all suffered so much already and it's all because of me," miaka clutched her skirt and started to sob again,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with chichiri and tamahome,<em>

tamahome was worried sick about miaka, the one who stole his heart, and the only one in the universe he would ever love was suffering and he couldn't do nothing, her friend and her cousin were suffering and she blaming herself for both of their suffering's, chichiri looked at his new friend with worry as well.

"it's not healthy to keep worrying about somebody that much," "no da," said chichiri, tamahome was pacing back and forth, when he turn to face chichiri only come to face to face with a up side down taiisukun,

**"AHHHHH!" "CHICHIRI!" "KILL IT!" "IT'S A MONSTER!"** yelled tamahome as he clutch to chichiri in terror,

taiisukun face had managed to frighten poor tamahome enough for him to cry and cling to chichiri for dear life, chichiri only laughed nurvously at his friends behavior,

"well after 3 year's," "i'm guessing i'm used to her face," "no da," said chichiri, taiisukun closed her eyes in annoyance,

"i'm going to see miaka," said taiisukun,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka,<em>

"it's all my fault," "everything is all my fault," whispered miaka, thinking she was alone in the room, she jumped up high to the ceiling and back down when she heard taiisukun's voice,

"miaka did you take off your uniform when you went back to your world?" "did you not?" asked taiisukun, miaka only nodded, and widden her eyes in realization,

"you meam when i change my clothing in malfoy manor," "i lost my connection to yui was cut off?" "it was because i took off my school uniform?" asked a confused miaka,taiisukun nodded in agreement,

"yes basically," "so it is not your fault," "it was jut merely the lady yui's misfortune," said taiisukun, miaka stood up quickly,

**"no!" "i can't write this off as just bad luck!" "and what about kagome!" "she got poisoned!"** yelled miaka,

"so be thankful that she took off her uniform," "even how much of what was left of the thing," spoke taiisukun, miaka looked and taiisukun in confusion,

"what do you mean?" "i don't understand?" said miaka,'

"if lady kagome did not change her clothing," "both you and the lady you would be suffering from the same pain," explained taiiskun, miaka did not reply and merely looked away, she was once again saved by her cousin, and now she is suffering on her own, taiisukun saw miaka will not talk for a while so she took this oppertunity to speak once more,

"i wish to show you something," spoke up taiisukun,

in a flash of light miaka found herself floating in midair, at first she tried to keep herself from not falling, but she noticed that she was floating, then she thought of something she always wanted to do if she had the chance,

**"SUPER GIRL!"** yelled out miaka, as she did the comlete pose, but then taiisukun spoke up again,

"well is that all out of yur system?" asked taiiskun with amusment laced her voice, miaka only sighed and nodded with satisfaction, when she heard taiisukun voice agian,

"look below you miaka," ordered taiisukun, doing as she was told she saw hotohori sitting on the railing with her cousin souta they look worried,

"your highnesses," "please get some rest," "you guy's haven't rested or eaten a decent meal for day's," hotohori smiled ressuringing while souta wondered off mumbling,

"mine and kagome's kingdom is being attacked," "and i cannot help but worry about my wife and miaka," "it's a miracle that there was so many survivors from the villages from the border," "i was so sure that we would have lost half of the army and almost no survivors," miaka cringed at hearing what he just said,and how he was wworried about kagome,

"don't worry sire," "tamahome and chichirir went with them," "they'll be back in no time," hotohori grinned,

"hm," "i'm sure your right knowing miaka she be bright and hungry as ever," and know my beloved sunny," he was cut off but a out of breath solder, who bowed deeply,

"your majest come quick!" "her highness!" "the lady kagome!" "has been poisoned!" hotohori got up immediatelyy to his feet and fallow the soldier to their quarters,

* * *

><p><em>menwhile with hotohori and kagome,<em>

hotohori had heard the new's and was horrified, he ordered the soldier to take him to his kagome at once, he ran through their palace leaving nuriko behind, when he reached their chambers, he wasted no more time and opened the doors the sight struck him more than a blade could ever harm him,

kagome was laying on their bed, painting and shivering and sweating, her moans and pained groans echoed in the room, she wore a simple white kimono, and a blanket laid over her to keep her warm, the palace healer along with her godfather severus was scurrying about the room along with her aunt bellarix and brother draco and sister haruri was getting towels and some water, he saw the uneven rise and fall of his kagome's chest, and he could hear her shallow breathing,

hotohori neared his kagome's flushed form, his own face was a wreck, he removed a strey blond hair from her angelic face, hotohori's eye's turned cold at her high temperature from his wife, the thought that someone dared to poison his wife made him want to go mad with rage and anger, his beloved sunny is suffering from some evil bastard, he glared at the soldier, who led him to their chamber.s,

"report!" came his command, the soldier stiffened, rarely did his majesty ever use a tone as harsh as that, deciding he wanted to keep his head he replied,

"her royal majesty the lady kagome appeared while a village was being seized by koutu's army," "she had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside konan men," "she had been instructing us to save the villager's and get them to the capital," "she had managed to kill and drive out koutu solider's," "when she was finished she leaned on a wall and took a breather all we heard was a horrified scream and saw her passed out, and that's when we noticed that koutu shot her with a highly poisoned arrow, she killed the assassin before she passed out, hotohori gripped his wife's hand,

"tell the servant's to give good food and shelter for the villager's you may take your leave," "thank you for your help," spoke hotohori,

the soldier was gone in flash, hotohotori sat next to his beloved sunny and was shocked by her actions, so she was the reason why so many people live, he stroked her cheek, kagome stirred and opened her eyes groggy, her eyes slowly adjusted to the light before she look at hotohori and smiled,

hey there my dearest heart, hotohori frowned, she shouldn't be talking she should be rsesting, even her voice sound hoarse. it must been from shouting all those orders and diretions to so many people,

"you should rest," "my beloved sunny" kagome giggled,

"how many times do i have to tell you?" "i can heal myself when i get the proper medicine or potion's to boost my energy," "i'm better already," kagome sat up before he could protest,

"seeeee!" said kagome teasingly, truth to be told her malfoy pride is gonna go down on this one, she feel's like she just had sex with lord voldormort, kagome knew she could not heal this poison completely, and her godfather told her that he wouldn't be able to make a potion for it, this poison is uncommon to his knowledge in potion making, but he will make her pain potions and other one's to get her by, the pain potion finally kicked in, she put a smile on and she watched as hotohoti stared at her, he held her like she was a porceliain doll. she smiled and put a hand on his cheek, he leaned in to her touch and he let out a exhausted sigh, it was her turn to frown,

"my dearest heart?" hotohori looked into his wifted crystal blue eyes know for the malfoy family,

"yes my beloved sunny?"

"have you eaten or slept properly?" "have you eaten or slept at all?" he _*sighed*_ and sat on the edge of her bed, until severus came over,

"hotohori," "i have given kagome potions," "she is doing rather well for right now," said severus, until he smirked and gave what his god daughter needed to know,

"and if you may my new god son in law," "you haven't *eaten properly* and you haven't *slept decently* ," "it would do you well to get you some rest too," severus _*winked*_ at his god daughter and left with the others, hotohoti cringed when he saw the anger in his wife's eyes, and starred at her,

"it's not my health you should be worrying about right now," "my beloved sunny," said hotohori trying to save himself,

_"oh what nerve!" "here she was concerned about his health and well being," "and he brush's it to the side," "nope that don't work with a malfoy," "nope" "nope,"_ thought a angrey kagome, they malfoy and they black family temper coming to surface,

"well excuse me dear husband of mine!" "last time i check it wasn't you would can heal you in a bloody snap now was it," kagome replied snarkily, she saw the sad look in his eyes and softened her voice while she cupped his face with both of her hands to make him look at her,

"i'm sorry my love," "i'm sorry about what i said," "but you of all people should understand," "i don't really care what going to happen to me," "but i want you guys to be at least healthy," hotohori smiled gentely and over lapped her hands with his own,

"oh you silly silly sunny you," hotohori pulled kagome flushed against his chest like he normally dose, he placed one hand on her head and stroked her silky hair, and held his beloved sunny close to him, kagome melted into his embrace like she always did, his heartbeat soothing always to her when she had a night mare, when he spoke up,

"i may not have eaten nor slept decently these past few days's," kagome craned her neck to look at her beloved,

"oh a few day," he pushed her head back against his chest gently and continued,

"it was only because i was so worried about you my beloved sunny,"

"oh its my fault dearest heart,?" kagome mumbled against his chest,

"sunny," he said her pet name with some warning in his voice, kagome only giggled and wrapped her arms and was about to grab his ass but waited to later for that,

"oh it was a joke dearest heart,"

"i know that my beloved sunny," kagome only giggled more, but then she decided that her beloved need some rest,

"come on dearest heart let's get some rest," "our meal will be here when we wake," hotohori only smile at the shining sun light in his life and laid next to his beloved sunny as the two of the fell asleep in each other's embrace,

severus came walking back to check on his two god kids, and when he opened the door all he could do is smile at the site, he was glade that his little kagome chosen well he never like that inuyasha he never like what he saw him to to his little cricket, and she helped him find his mate throgh the demon blood she gave him and a blood bond so he could live a long long life with his beloved hermone, lucius and narcissa will be more than hapy to meet their son in law, sever walked into the throne roon to play with his godgrand children and the nekko and saw his other god chidern was in there with them,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka tamahome and chichiri,<em>

miaka, chichiri, and tamahome, walked through the gate of the palace, while they were at it, they had seen huse crowds of villagers being given food by the house elvs and the palace staff and the wizards with thair magic to make it to go faster,but it seem it was going quicker with the house elves, the three of them saw something that is rarely seen in situations like things like this, well in situations where war is something where despair and sorrow are the most prominent of feelings, they saw the children running around in glee with toys that must been made by the wizards, they saw the adults laugh and talk at tables in tents that was put up magicaly but the wizards the adult villagers looked so happy, they heard of hope a hope that was nearly squashed by koutu's men,

miaka looked at them once more and saw the peace and new life that kagome and her family and freind's was giving to the villagers, for that miaka was set on confronting her current issue as priestess of suzaku, she will help yui but, like her cousin she will also do her duty with pride and grace as much as she can, like her cousin and her family told her she was a pure blood where it with pride, tamahome was shocked to see four faced with nice ritzy silk clothing running towards him,

**"BIG BROTHER!"** they clung to his legs and loughed around him, overcome with with shock and joy, tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a hug,

"chuei!" "yuiren!" "gyokuran!" "shunkei!" "are you guys ok?" yuiren hoped on her big brothers back

"yup we are just fine!" "big sister kagome saved us," "she is our hero!" shunkei grabbed his leg,

"kagome was so awesome!" "she swooped in like a hero!" "oh you should of seen he big brother!" "she was sooooo coool!" tamahome laughed his head off at that,

"hahahaha!" "that i must have to say i hate to admit," "the day she isn't cool," "is the day that she would over throw the devil and take over hell," tamahome laughed his head off at his termanology, he knew it was the truth if kagome ended up in hell she would over throw the devil and take over hell, tamahome just never heard so much laughter ever since he could remember, chuei tugged at his sleeve,

"father wish's to see you," tamahome nodded he saw the scene where his father was almost killed, he made a mental note to thank kagome later, tamahome was led away by his brothers and sisters, as miaka and chichiri looked after them,miaka never seen tamahome so happy before, not even when they where bickering with each other,

"you know she and the other's changed the course of history," "no da," spoke up chichiri, miaka tilted her head to the side confused,

"kagome and your family and freind's they changed everything in history for the better," "no da," miaka still didn't know what he was talking abouut,

"huh?" "what are you talking about?" asked miaka, chichiri removed his mask, and looked at miaka seriously,

"kagome and the wizards had changed a lot in history," "no da," "she made a victory for konan," "and the wizards made new thing's fore medical and food and clothing and housing," "and including in battle," "and with the elves it help's out a lot," "she and the other s brought hope to konan's people," "i over heard they played their game on their broom's for entertainment and along and other things and made toys and other things for adults and kids alike," "no da," "you should preserve it and fight for it," "no da," "you are after all the hope of these people," "and when we where at taiisukun palace she let loose that the rest of the famiy and other's will be coming when the time is right," "and a few of the other's are gifts to kagome," "i don't even know who they are," "so more we can get the better," "no da," "and i have fallen for lady kagome," "but i would keep my feeling's from afar since i know she only has her heart for her husband the emperor," "no da," chichiri placed his mask back on,miaka sighed and looked away,

"it had crossed my mind that i could always let kagome continue this way saving and all the others," "but they wont let me learn my magic just in case of what yui just did," "so i under stood why they did that," "but i have a lot of protection," "i wanted her to finish off koutu since she has proven to do so countless of times," "all i wanted to do was go back to be with yui in our would and let kagome and the other do all the work," "i seemed to always forget that kogome and the other's are also are from our world and the wizarding world as well," "but i can't be selfish and take kagome away from hotohori," "a lot of people would be angry at me," "and if i closed off the portal so no one was able to go back through," "i would never be forgiven and be disowned from a lot of the family," "and be known as a blood traitor both is muggle, demon and wizarding alike," "so i have to grow up sometime and stop being a little child," " i see kagome and the other's fit's in here" "it would be hard to believe that they came from another world," miaka let her band's cover her eyes for a moment before looking directly at chichiri,

"then i noticed how selfish and childish i being after uncle lucius and taiisukun told me and then seeing it," "kogome and the other's risked their live's all the time just to keep people alive and their strong and loving heart's," "they are strong willed and willing to leave everything even their live outside this place," "just to help me," "the one's who could always thought ones self of what is needed to be done," "i have always run away from a hard decision," "i could never sacrifice as much as they did," "they been raised up to know how to do thing's and trained to do thing's in ways i could never understand," "i could never sacrifice as much as they did," "i mean aunt bella went to prison to play a part to show she was a loyal to a mad man," "but she really was a good guy," "but i never could get the whole thing with it all," "maybe one day i will," miaka finished with a watery smile and continued on towards the palace, with a rather proud chichiri trailing beind her, tamahome came running behind them,

**"HEY WAIT UP!"** yelled tamahome,

miaka stopped but did not turn, when she was at taiisukun palace, she decided that to save yui and to be friends once again, she must learn to let go of tamahome, for both their sake's, she must learn that their friendship is much more precious than being with him, she had been avoiding tamahome ever since, even though it made her heart ache so much,

"dame!" "kagome really is something!" "she had my father looked at by the healers!" "and your guy's god father," "he gave him some kind of potions," "and wow he started to regain some strength to walk around," tamahome spoke up happily, chichiri patted him on his back and congratulated him and miaka nodded happily and spoke up,

"oh that's wonderful new's i knew severus is great but wow," "he can to some mericals," "you should thank them later on," said miaka, before she walked away again, chichiri followed her but tamahome bit hime tongue to keep from shouting, he was already frustrated as it was, their relationship is not going the right way he wanted it to go, he had to talk to miaka later on to clear everything up once again, nodding at what he planed out, he ran after the two of them and entered the palace,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in the throne room,<em>

when they entered the throne room they thought they would see hotohori and kagome greeting them, but they where surprised to see shippo shiori rin, with ulqiorra, playing, with severus and hermony reading a book together, while draco and the others played something they called wizards chess and card's with each other or reading or on other things, that made sounds miaka called it a computer, she said kagome made a spell that a battery could never die, on any device, even tv's,

"hello auntie miaka," "mama and papa are resting right now," "you have to see them later," said rin, with her huge golden eyes, politely, everyone nodded, ulqiorra sat on miaka's shoulder, chichiri felt uneasy so he joined the other's at the other's side of the room,

**"OHHHHH MIAKA!"** came nurikos gleeful voice with her uncle reglus aka ranka, they ran straight at miaka while waving their hand's, miaka just ran to meet up with them,

"gay as ever!" "i see!" "nuriko and uncle ranka!" miaka greeted,

"and your dumb as ever miaka! "sqauled nuriko

"and your just as adorable as ever my dear nice!" sqealed reglus, after a fit of giggle and bear hugged and hopping up and down, nuriko and reglus led miaka our of the room,

"so did you find your friend? "asked nuriko,

"well that kind of a long story", their voices trailed off as they left, tamahome was left there fuming like a idiot finaly all the anger from the day bursted out like a volcano,

**"OF ALL THE!"** yell tamahome as she shook his fisted with his van pulsing in his forehead,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori and kagome,<em>

"dearest heart,?" spoke up kagome, slowly opening his eyes and blinked a few times before being able to focus, on he dear sunny resting her head on his chest,hotohori smiled and kissed his wife on the head,

"did you sleep well my dearest sunshine," hotohori asked kagome. she snuggled closer to her husbands warmth, hotohori pulled the blanked up over kagome and wrapped his arms around her,

"i slept well with you at my side dearest heart," "it fill's load's better to have something else on other than the itchy old white medical kimno," "severus had a fit about me being in something so plain," "but i just always shrug in off," said kagome,

"well i thought you should have something else on so while you slept i changed you," "if that was ok," "you looked so uncomfortable," spoke hotohori. kagome only smile,

"i thank you my dearest heart for that idea," "i feel load's better," "and not so itchy and more comfy," said kagome, as she snuggled into his chest,

"dearest sunny can we watch that picture moving thing again," asked hotohori, kagome only giggled,

"bring technology to this time you become to enjoy it," "i'm glade i came up with the spell for forever lasting battery's and," "and they work where ever you go," "even if your in the future or ancient china or the fudal era or the wizarding world," "just never could get the internet one right so i gave up," "thing's liked computer's and tv's and thing's like that," said kogome, as she magically in large'd the laptop, and put in spaceball's he would like that one with the comedy, they sat back and watched,

_"the joy's of technology and magic to make it work where ever you go even in ancient china,"_ thought kagome, as she snuggled into her beloved husband and watched the movie,

to be continued,

* * *

><p>an

i thought kagome make a spell for technology to work anywhere she can go and never die, so i rather thought it was a interesting idea, so i hope ya enjoy,


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14_

_secret agents and drama of the night and fighting,_

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome and hotohori,<em>

once hotohori got what was going on he couldn't help but not laugh at the movie now that he now know it is, as few others came in and joined them in watching it, so kagome magically plastered it on the wall and enlarged the screen so everyone could see, they all had snacks of all kinds ever where, hotohori got confused why everyone one was quite, his sunny between his leg's as well *_hushed*_ him,

* * *

><p><em>President Skroob.<em>

_Skroob: (throws can over his shoulder and closes the drawer) Yes._

_Commanderette: This is Central Control, Spaceball Commanderette Zarican speaking, sir._

_Skroob: Yes, what is it Commanderette?_

_Commanderette: Lord Helmet has informed us that Princess Vespa is in sight, and Spaceball 1 is closing in on her._

_Skroob: Good, good._

_Commanderette: We have both ships coming up on the teledar, sir, if you wish to observe._

_Skroob: I'll be down immediately._

_Commanderette: Shall I have Snotty beam you down?_

_Skroob: I don't about that beaming stuff. Is it safe?_

_Commanderette: Oh yes, sir. Snotty beamed me twice last night. It was wonderful._

_Skroob: All right, I take a shot at it. What the hell, it works on Star Trek. (walks over to the beaming pad)_

_Commanderette: Snotty, beam him down._

_Snotty: (os) Yes, sir. Immediately, sir._

_(Skroob beams out of his office.)_

_(Central Control)_

_(Skroob appears on the beaming pad. However his head is on backwards.)_

_Snotty: (os) Gees feesetes, what's happened to his head?_

_Commanderette: It's on backwards._

_Skroob: This is terrible. Do something._

_Snotty: I'm sorry, sir. There must have been a microconverter malfunction._

_Skroob: (lifts up the tail on his suit) Why didn't somebody tell me ass was so big._

_(Everyone else looks and snickers.)_

_Snotty: Hold on, sir. We'll try and reverse the beam. Could be the interlocking system._

_(Skroob scratches his leg.)_

_Snotty: (flipping switches) Lock 1, Lock 2, Lock 3, Lock lone._

_(Skroob beams out.)_

_(President Skroob's Office)_

_(Skroob appears on the beaming pad. His head is on correctly. Commanderette appears on the wall.)_

_Commanderette: Are you all right, Mr. President._

_Skroob: Fine, fine, no thanks to you._

_Commanderette: We'll beam you back, sir._

_Skroob: Forget it. Forget it. No more beaming. This time I'm gonna walk. (walks through the door)_

_(Central Control)_

_(Skroob walks in through the door from his office.)_

_Commanderette: President Skroob, Salute._

_Spaceballs: (salute) Hail Skroob!_

* * *

><p>hotohori was shocked they knew the words to the movie from their favorite scenes, but then again that was rather funny,<p>

"hey brother in law you enjoying the new stuff?" asked draco, smirking,

"yes i am it's rather odd at first but i think i can get use to it," said hotohori, he felt so happy that he was excepted with his new family and friend's he don't feel so alone no more his palace feel's alive now since he got married and has his wife's family and friend's and it's just over joy in his heart in the other best gift his wife could give him, until he felt his wife stiffen,

"my dearest sunshine what's wrong?" asked hotohori, kagome got up and started to bark order's which always turned him on but that's not the time,

**"everyone move right now there is a presence in the palace!" "keep constant vigilance and think quick,let's move out now!" "go!" "go!"** as kagome flashed out of the room after the wizards/demons that flashed out, hotohori right after them,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nuriko<em>

nuriko was about to bed down for the night he was overly tiered, the day was rather exhausting with his new friend ranka if he was gay he who took him but nope he was not he was his kagome ranka's niece, so after the whole day one preanking and drinking he was pretty beat, slipping into his night gown, he walk toards his nice comfey bed,

_"time for my beauty sleep," "i wont stay looking this good with out my good night's rest,"_ thought nuriko,

just as he was about to flop down not so politely he heard a people slow foot step's in the hall nearing the door, thinking its song type of a robber or a gay pervert, nuriko jumped out of bed and tip toed to the door and quietly opened his door,he was getting ready to attack, only to stop midway, just as he was about to punch the living hell out of the robbers or some creeper, he saw kagome leading the wizards/demons and his highness, and it seems kagome is hiding her pain to show a brave front,

"sorry nuriko did we wake you?" "i sudden felt a unfamiliar person in the palace," "and i think it's coming from miaka's room," "and i think it's for tamahome if i am correct," "we must get there fast as we can," said kagome, nuriko nodded as he joined the the group,

when they finally reached their destination they felt the evil aura coming straight inside of miakas room, so being kagome she kicked the door open with a load,

***BANG!**

**"be careful you two!" "there is some bad juju in here!"** warned serious,

miaka and tamahome was startled by the load ***bang*** of her chamber's, they looked to see kagome and hotohori and a few of the wizards and nuriko and chichiri, draco and hotohori was hold up a real pale kagome, chichiri was trying to pin point where the aura was coming from, when they heard someone chuckle darkly,

**"bwa hahahaha!"**

miaka was startled and stood up with tamahome, they all scanned the room, no one else seemed to be in the room,

"who are you?" demaned tamahome,

"i'm an agent from koutu," "my master send's his regard's to the lovely empress and shikon miko for successfully forcing and killing off our men and protected your lands well," "we still have the upper hand though," kagome and a few others growled,

**"what in bloody hell are you talking about?" "what do you mean you have a upper hand against my sister,"** yelled out a highly angry draco,

"well it's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than our's," "no matter how much the shikon miko has killed and chase'd out of the village's," "and as well we also poisoned the shikon miko and empress," "we would hold her life in our hand's," spoke the assassin,

everyone turned to look at kagome who was on the floor with hotohori and draco, who started to back away from the energy that was circling around her, kagome screamed out anger, when she calmed down from her fit of rage she started to shake and fel backwards into her husbands arms, she started to wheeze, miaka rushed over to her two cousins and gave kagome a worried look, draco patted his cousin who is still learning the ways of the purebloods just to let her know everything will be ok,

"she has been poisoned by a arrow from koutu's men," spoke up kagura as she just joined the group,

"when she tried to save the villager's at the boarder she took a breather that's when she got hit," spoke up tsubaki, as she walked in after kagura,everyone turned to look at the two demons that entered,

**"what do you want!"** asked nuriko, the voice spoke up again,

"if you send us one of the suzaku warriors," "the one known as tamahome to koutu by midnight tonight," "then we will spear her life," miaka _*gasped*_ as draco hotheadedness and protective nature of his sister,

**"YOU EVIL BLOODY BASTARD WE WILL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SISTER!"**

"send you to koutu," asked miaka, as she gripped onto kagomes arm, the spy chuckled darkly again,

"send him to koutu and we will not end her life,"

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

**_"I LOVE TAMAHOME MORE THAN YOU DO!" "AND NOW," "I'M GONNA TAKE HIM FOR MYSELF."_**

_flashback end_

* * *

><p>yui threat echoed through miaka's mind over and over, and it started to all click inside her head why they only wanted tamahome not no one else,<p>

**"HE UP IN THE CEILING!" **warned the chichiri and severus,

everyone looked up and the spy made himself known to everyone, he was wearing the typical black, kagome and draco snorted from the same old thing and thought that voldermort was nore smarter than that, even nuraku,

**"WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SAGGY BALL'S THAT YOU PEOPLE LOOK THE SAME?"** yelled a annoyed ron,

**"YOU KNOW IT'S JUST PLAN SICKING!"** yelled out bellatrix, he immediately ran out the room, nuriko went right after him,

**"YOU HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** yelled nuriko,

nuriko grabbed a piece of the railing and threw it towards the escapeing agent,nuriko missed him and hit the wall,

"oh dear oh my!" "oh how awful!" "he broke the palace wall!" cried nuriko, while wiggling his butt, tamahome popped right next to him and ***_BONKED*_** nuriko in the head,

**"you broke the wall you idiot!"** kagome was trying compose herself as the potions started to kick in that severous have her,

**"THE EVIL JERK GOT AWAY!"** yelled a highly annoyed kagome, miaka looked over at tamahome with worry,

_"would he leave her?" "would he leaver and go off to koutu?" "but if he don't kagome will die,"_ thought a worried miaka,

"me and kagome shall return to our chambers," "and so the rest of us so we all could get some rest before we decide on anything," spoke up hotohori, with his beloved in his arms,

"why would they want me for?" asked a confused tamahome,

"well they think it would lessen the odd's against them," replied severus, as he check his cricket over and wished everyone a goodnight, nuriko joined in the conversation,

"then why in the would would they just was tamahome specifically?" asked a confused nuriko,kagome made her beloved to move closer to tamahome, so she can give him a real good scolding,

"they have their reason i am sure," "tamahome," "don't you dare think of leaving," "i can take care of myself just fine and dandy," tamahome looked at kagome like she needs a trip to st mungo's.

**"but how can you stop me you can't even walk properly!"** spoke a victorious tamahome, kagome narrow her eyes, and started to beat him up to make her point,

**"BONK!" "SMACK!" "YANK!"**

**"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT YOU UP AN BOX YOUR EAR'S," "BWA HAHAHA!"** yelled a annoyed kagome,

**"BONK!" "SMACK!" "YANK YANK!"**

**"BONK BONK!" "SMACK SMACK!" "YANK!"**

kagome did a few more to make her point, she was almost satifided, all she needed to do is leave a nice threat in his head,tamahome rubbed his sore head and face and ear's,

"what was that for?" miaka and nuriko and all the other laughed at the whole scene and they knew kagome wasn't over just yet,

"that is for being a moron and underestimating me," "and let it be warned," "if you go off to koutu," "and break miakas heart," "you will feel the worst pain you ever felt," "i would make you rethink on doing something stupid again," "and then i would let her other cousins at you and other family members," "or i might do a old fashion blanket party," "but you would never know," "but be warned i would rip you a bloody new asshole if you decide to do the most stupid thing and going to koutu," threaten kagome,

after she was done threatening her victem and dropped her scary face and put a a nice sweet look that would creep out your victem,

"now be a good tama-kin's and get some rest!" "nighty night," said a sweet kagome, as she patted his head,everyone looked at tamahome were glad we are not you,

"well i don't feel no more strange aura," "now we all should go get some rest," "no da," spoke up chichiri, then he disappeared like everyone else,

"remember tamahome you know i keep my promised," "so dose the family and friend's to miaka," "so have a nice night," as she and her beloved left to go back to their chambers to get some rest,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with tamahome and miaka,<em>

tamahome let out a stressful *_sigh*_, and walked over to the bed to where miaka was, after he finally regained his composure, he could let miaka know that very thing will be ok,

"i don't want you to go," tamahome placed his hands over her's,

"don't you trust me at all?" asked tamahome,

"yes i do," replied miaka, tamahome smiled at miaka's confident answered,

"then rest your pretty head and go to sleep." "i am not going anywhere," tamahome tried to relax miaka, she tucked herself into bed while keeping a tight hold on tamahome's arm and glaring up at him,

"oh i am watching you," "and remember what kagome said," miaka said, tamagome _*sweat-dropped,*_

"i thought you trusted me,"

tamahome looked down at miaka onlt to find her fast asleep, the sleeping potion he saw must of kicked in, he watched her stead movements of her chest was the proof, he will regreat it later on, and he knows he gonna regreat alot of things when kagome gets ahold of him again, tamahome had a shiver dow his spine heknows what he needed to do, even though it would be sighing hs own death warrent, closing his eyes prepared for his own death warrent to be signed, standing up, tamahome started to leave, untiLl

**"ouch!"** tamahome picked him self up from the face plant he just did, and looked art his leg, he saw miaka clutching it tightly, sighting, he gently released her hold on his leg, smiling at the woman he loved, he placed a loving kiss on her lips and left, hoping he would not be caught,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori and kagome,<em>

"once they made it back in their chambers," kagome was still pissed off at tamahome's actions, and didn't have a good feeling about it,

"are you ok my dear sunny?" asked hotohori, kagome only snuggled into her beloved chest and let out a stressful *_sigh_,*

"i just have a bad feeling about miaka and tamahome," said a stressful kagome, hotohoro kissed his beloved's head,

"we shall address everything in the morning my dearest sunny", "for now let's get's some rest we had a rather tiring day," kagome only nodded with that they fell alseep,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with everyone else,<em>

all the rest of the wizards and nuriko and chichiri gathered together in the throne room, to see if they all have the same feeling before they go to bed,

"so if i haven't noticed a sleeping potion had come up missing," spoke up severus,

"i have a feeling tamahome has something up his sleeve," spoke up draco, everyone else nodded, until tamaki desided to be his normal goofy self, and tried to latch himself to haruri,

**"OH MY DEAREST DAUGHTER DADDY IS HERE FOR YOU!"** until souta yelled at him,

**"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DUDE!" "AND GET YOUR FEELINGS CORRECT EVERYONE CAN SEE IT!"**

tamaki went into the corner of gloom, while hikaru and karu along with ron laughed their headed off, but stopped after kagura and tsubaki smacked them in the head. since they have been getting close with their fathers so they been treating koyaya and tamaki like their own,

"hush it you three!" scolded kagura,

"i can see that we are all have the same agreement even dog serious used his brain," "now let's all go to bed for the night," with that everyone went to their chambers for the night, not knowing what fates for tamahome for the fallowing morning,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile the fallowing morning,<em>

hotohori woke up the fallowing morning the delightful light touch of his wife's hand's on his backside, he knew what she wanted, but he don't want to harm his beloved in her illness, so he just started to nip at his wife's neck with the fang's he has now from the demonic blood that was transferred to him in their mating and Consummation of their wedding night,

"oh hey there my dearest heart," spoke up kagome, hunger shown in her eyes, before they could do anything, draco burst'd through the door of their chambers, and a voice yelling outside,

**"TAMAHOME!" "TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**

kagome looked at her brother all he could do was returned the look and that what was all that was needed to be said, with that kagome was gone with her husband in a pop, draco fallowing close behind, miaka fell out of their godfathers arms into kagomes,

"what's wrong cousin dear?" asked a worried kagome,

"t-tamahome... h-he left this letter in one of my notebooks and i cant read it.." "oh kagome severus what should i do?" pleaded miaka

miaka shook her cousin's arms shoulder's so much that her robe fell off her shoulder's and her breast showed the whole palace, nuriko and a few other decided to take a look until draco got protective,

**"STOP LOOKING AT MY BLOODY SISTERS BOOB'S YOU PERVERTS!" "AND CHICHIRI!"** draco stopped when he saw the monk went fly with red print on his face, and his sister yelling in reponse,

**"YOU PERVERT!" "YOUR A MONK YOU DOLT!" "THOUGHT MIROKU WAS BAD!" "AND LET'S GET BACK TO THE PROBLEM AT HAND SHALL WE!"** yelled out a red eyed kagome,

everyone nodded and handed the letter to her husband to read while she calmed down miaka, and severus joined them as well,

"so what dose it say?" asked a concerned severous, hotohori handed the note to nuriko,

"tamahome went to koutu to fullfil the bargain," "tamahome asked miaka to gather the rest of the suzaku 7 while he is gone," "he will return when miaka completes her duty," "and may suzaku rest his soul when he returns,"

_"tamahome just signed his own death warrant,"_ everyone thought, miaka removed herself from her cousin and looked at hotohori pleadingly,

**"NO THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" "YOU MUST BE READING HIS NOTE WRONG!" "I WANT YOU TO READ IT AGAIN!" "RIGHT NOW!" **oedered miaka

"miaka manners!" "that's not the way to do things," reprimanded severus, as he hugged his god daughter to him, miaka calmed down enough and _*sighed*_ and walked the other way, not know she was around a bunch a highly angry people who wants tamahomes head on a platter,

_"tamahome lied to me," "he told me he wasn't going anywhere," "he told her that she could trust him,"_ thought miaka sadly

**"TAMAHOME!"**

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in hotohor and kagomes study,<em>

hotohori sat his kagome in his lap oh how he loved her in her customized outfit, he did't want her to leave. he knew kagome was right when she said she could handle the pain, if you think real closely koutu wants the powers of the shikon,they could kill his beloved by the snap of their fingers, he don't love his wife for her powers he loves her for her truly kind heart and who she was, but now we have help against koutu and more was coming, he let out the shuttering sigh as he thought about something to get rid of his boner,

"so if it's ok i would like to go and find the remaining suzaku warriors," "i have protection i have kagome and nuriko and chichiri and severus and harmonie," spoke up miaka,

"are you sure this is what you want to do," asked hotohori,

"i really think we could my dear," spoke up kagome,

"and how do you suppose to find the other three?" "the scroll is still in koutu," spoke up hotohori, he really hated himself right now he wanted to stay by his beloved side, and even now in her condition,

"taiitsukun gave me a magical mirror to help us find the reminding warriors," "it will show the symbol of the nearest suzaku warrior," miaka said brightly,

hotohori only could nod and send them off on their way, kagome gave a kiss and grabbed his nice fine rear before she left beofre the others could wake up,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka kagome, nuriko and chichiri and severus and harmonie,<em>

miaka and nuriko and severus was rather interesting topic at the moment, kagome was riding her horse along side chichiri,

"so chichiri?" spoke up kagome

"hm?"

"are you planning something by any chance?" asked kagome,

chichiri let out a laugh and scratched his face, kagome eyed him she couldn't read his mind he had impressive mind blocks up,

"oh don't tell me your!"

"uuuummm welllll i seemed i have forgotten something important back at the palace," "no da," "go ahead with out me," "i'll catch up when i can," in a flash he was gone, kagome shrugged it off and cntinued on their way,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori and chichiri,<em>

hotohori let out a depressive *_sigh*_ for the hundred time, he really wished he could get out and be by his kagome's side, he started to feel like a caged bird with out his better half with him, just when he was about to go back to work when a certain monk appeared under his and kagome's desk,

"chi-chichiri?" stuttered out hotohori, chichiri smiled at him,

"i was just thinking you could use a ear to chat to," "since i noticed some people are gone," said chichiri, confused, hotohoti just looked at him for a bit,

"what do you ever mean?" asked hotohori,

"well i figured you would want to serve as their protector," "no da," "well until tamahome comes back," "no da," "there was a ***POOF*** and when the smoke died down, hotohori was looking right at his clone,

"i can serve as your substitute while your gone," "no da," said a cheerful chichiri, hotohori looked on shocked for a moment before he started to scrutinize chichiri clone of himself,

"but... i am more handsome and dashing," spoke up hotohori, chichiri *_sweat dropped*_

"my eyes are more open," "the bridge of my nose is more prominent," "and my body is sexier," "and don't you use the clone of me to do things with my kagome," "she my wife not your's," "don't forget the grabbing you did this morning," demanded hotohori,chichiri waved his arms frantically in front of him,

"your majesty," "slow down," "this is the best as it going to be," "no da,"

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nuriko and miaka and severus and harmonie,<em>

"um well let's see here," "i will have everything on this side," ordered miaka,

nuriko and severus eye twitched as they watched miaka happily prepare herself for her feast, while severus and harmonie conjured up coffee, now since nuriko started drinking the coffee he enjoyed the brew they most of the wizards drinks, while kagome stayed with the horses in the stables, they had reached this tavern while they where on their way miaka started to complain that she was hungry,

"look i know your depressed and all," nuriko started, miaka perked up and started to wave her hand's,

"i'm not depressed," "nuriko," said miaka,

"yeah right," "of course you are," "you have the weasley look when you try to cover up something," spoke severus,

"but i don't see eating is going too solve anything," nutiko lectured, and got way to carried away and broke the table,

"oopsie!" my my my they don't make tables the way the used to do they," "hahahhaha," severus and harmonie just looked at nuriko like he was ready to take a trip to st mungos, while miaka looked at the table,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome was deep in thought, she wanted to get some fresh air, she knows this posion is getting the best of her, but she felt something gonna happen, she was about to go into the tavern until a pile of body's came from a broken limb's.

**"OUCH!"**

after everyone got out of the pile of limb's and straightened their selves, haruri helped a flatten jaken off the ground,

"my lady kagome are you alright?" asked a bowing jaken, kagome only patted his head and to let him to get up while she glared at the group of friends and family,

"mew!" "mew!" kagome smiled at her pack,

"why are you guy's hiding if you wanted to come along all you had to do is ask," draco and souta blushed as the others looked like they didnt do nothing stupid,

"well we where all worried about you," "and we couldn't say no to the pup's to go alone," "they stayed behind after a few bribes," "and so here we are," spoke up tamaki, hugging a kagome but she pushed him away, and patted his shoulder,

"mew mew," agree ulqiorra,

to be continued,


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter 15,_

_search for the fifth warrior,_

* * *

><p>kagomes eyes widened as the pain in her chest grew, she fell to her knees at the sudden spasm of pain, it was a good thing that she sent the others out to scout the area they are in, she would just hate to make them worry even more than that are, she clinched her teeth shut to try ward off the pain, sweat dripped down her face as she weeze'd, oh how she hated this! she hates feeling weak and useless, those jerks in koutu knew she would be weakened by the poison, she knew her beloved land that her and her husband rules would be defenceless, but then again they don't know they have powerful allies and more of a strong army, growling, she lifted herself off the ground in her weakened state, she tried to compose herself before she go's back into the tavern where miaka and nuriko and severus and harmonie is, kagome knew that she had to be strong and deal with the pain for the time being, they had to find the other suzaku warriors and rescue tamahome first,<p>

kagome couldn't help but feel reluctant to find them all, kagome remembered what will happen once you summon one of the four god's , yes you will be eaten alive, and the shikon miko will become a god herself, *sighing,* kagome ran a hand through her black and blond hair, it seems that she has once again managed to get herself caught up in so many messes basically from her birth and her pureblood life style, she just don't want to harm yui, the thought of her poor friend in koutu at the hands of those foul murderers just makes her blood boil and pissed her off,

after regaining her composure, kagome narrowed her eyes before this war is over, like the last two i had to fight, those responsible for this would die a painful death, and for the fact that there are more people coming, koutu would never know what coming to them, clearing her murderouse and plotting torture thoughts, kagome headed on her way, she she was halfway to the door of the tavern, she felt a unknown presence, a disturbance in the force that creep'd behind of her,she turned to see a flash of black and orange before she was knocked unconscious,

the unkown figure bent down and tried to snatch the shikon and her family necklace around kagomes neck, but they glowed pink before sending electrifying jolts up his hand, the unknown figure winced and rubbed the scorched skin, glaring at the evil objects, he picked up his prize and disappeared,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nuriko miaka severus and harmonie,<em>

"i told you i'm just fine you guy's," spoke up a fake cheerful miaka,

"you say that but i'm not buying it," said a sing song harmonie,

miaka rolled her eyes at her friend, but dropped the subject as soon as the food arrived, nuriko and severus and harmonie was just about to start eating but it seemed that miaka was already beating them to it, miaka gobbled down everything in sight,

**"YOU PIG!" "YOU EVEN ATE OUR HALF AS WELL!"** miaka suddenly dropped her chopsticks and the plate she was holding,

**"MIAKA!"** yelled severus,

the shattering of a plate was heard as miaka collapsed on the ground, doubling over and clutching her stomach, nuriko fallowed severus, the amout they had just paid must have caught the attention of the local bandits lurking in these part's, severus and nuriko cursed,

miaka was poisoned by those ruffians and sure wnough that was when two men attacked the, nuriko grabbed kagomes sword while harmonie and severus did the same not to show their magic to them, nuriko was barely able to catch the blade while severus and harmonie battled their own bandites, but severus made sure to yell out to his god daughter who was still sitting on the floor,

**"miaka," "please you have to get out of here!" "these guys are working with the mountain bandits." "run now!"** ordered severus,

nuriko used his strength, while severus and harmonie used a wandless spell they they wouldnt know what was ging on, however, while nuriko and severus and harmonie was preoccupied, the other man went straight for miaka, who was oblivious of everything around her but the pain in her stomach, the man raised his axe,

**"I WANT ALL OF YOUR MONEY!"** yelled the one bandit,

miakas eyes went wide in horror and fear, and for a brief moment, she wondered where kagome was, she screamed in horror as the bandit swung his ace, thinking she was done foe, when a sword sudenly pierced the man, and killing him instantlly, as the body fell over, miaka eyes turned from frightened to painfully relieved, it was only hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed,

"hotohori?" nuriko and severus and harmonie looked back at them,

"your highness?" asked nuriko,

after disposing of the other bandits. the three of them knelt next to miaka, and severus put a calming hand on her shoulder and gave her some potions to help her stomach pain and calm her down some, hotohori neared them and asked out of concern,

"what is wrong with miaka?" nuriko answered urgently while severus gave miaka the potions to help her,

"she pigged out on half a dozen plates of food," "that seemed to have been poisoned," "your highness," miaka shook her head after she finished taking the potions,

"they weren't poisoned," "i just ate way to much and to fast," "and i got a tummy ache," "can i have a glass of water?" spoke up miaka,

nuriko eyes widened comically and smacked her over the head, whie hotohori and severus and harmonie sweat dropped, as he watched the whole scene and smiled away, looking around for his beloved wife, he found that his wife was missing from the group, started to panic,

"where is kagome?" asked a worried hotohori, the two stopped bickering and severus just perked up and found out that his cricket wasnt there, it was harmonie who answered him,

"now that you think of it," "kagome hasn't came back from checking on the horses yet," "i wonder where she wondered off to," hotohori's eyes widen in shock worried about his wife's well being along with severus, their eyes narrowed,

"i passed the stabled on my way here," "there was no one," hotohori asked worried, nuriko and harmonies brows furrowed,

"that's odd," "i was sure she said she would check on the horses," miakas stomach ache all forgotten, miaka got to her feet with the rest of the worried group,

"oh no!" "what if those bandits weren't the only ones around?" "what if they got kagome?" asked a worried miaka, nuriko got to his feet as well,

"now now let's all calm down," "i know for a fact that kagome isn't someone who would get beaten easily," "maybe she just looking around at the nature," spoke nuriko, hoping the woman he loved is ok,

**"then she should have told us!"** yelled a worried miaka,

"yes my little cricket dose't just leave with out telling anyone where she is going," spoke up severus,

"yes indeed," "and given the fact that she is still poisoned," "she will be easy prey," spoke up harmonie, nuriko *sighed* in defeat,

_"guess thay were right," "kagome wouldn't leave without telling them," "and since she cant fight all that well yet," "she would be easy enough to be captured,"_ thought nuriko, everyone fell into a silence as they thought about their next course of action, suddenly a frantic blond came into the scene with other behind him,

**"KAGOME!" "KAGOME!"**

**"WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME!"**

**"KAGOME!" "KAGOME!"**

severus slapped draco to knock some sense into him, so they can get to the point, and why they are here along with why are they screaming kagomes name,

"draco!" "souta!" "haruri!" "and the rest of you what in the name of salazar are you doing here?" "i thought we left you guy's back at the palace," asked a annoyed and worried severus, haruri and draco was searching high and low for kagome,

**"ask us later for that!" "we've got to find kagome!" "you know what father would do to us if something happened to her," "he would nail out ball's and our heads on his hunting wall!"** yelled a frantic souta, ulqiorra mewed in agreement, hotohori just placed a hand on dracos shoulder for comfort,

"calm down," "before we go crazy with worry," "explain to us why you guys are here," hotohori asked patiently, haruri pushed her boyfriend off of her and explained,

"oh fine we fallowed!" "and kagome told us if we wanted to go we should of asked!" "then told us to scout out the area that we where in! and to find where the bandts hideout was! we regrouped and came back here to tel her thats when she went missing, explained haruri, as she sobbed into her boyfriend and future mates chest,

**"WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THIS EVEN IMPORTANT?"** yelled a frantic draco, miaka looked at her cousin sympathetically and tried to calm him down,

"draco," "don't worry we will find kagome," "i am sure of it," "and them you don't have to worry about uncle lucius killing you guy's." spoke miaka, she tried to be helpfu, hotohori looked thoughtful for a while, before he looked at draco seriously.

"you said that you guy's know where the bandit hideout is?" asked hotohori, souta turned to him looked highly annoyed, but then it hit him like a tone of bricks,

**"yes that must be where they have taken her!" "lets go guy's!" "we will show you how to get there!"** yelled draco, as they all ran out the door, nuriko called out to them all,

"wait!" "why don't we all split up?" asked nuriko, draco came back,

"what in bloody hell do you mean?" "we already know where they are hiding," nuriko crossed his arms,

"well they wouldn't have just one hideout," "you know, there could be thousand's around these part's," "and since you guy's can smell out and pick up her scent," "you can track her down," "and plus you have jaken with you," "and if you find her come back and tell us," "you all can just smell us out," "right," spoke up nuriko,

"so it settled you three go," "and we go and scout and find kagome," "we will regroup somewhere," said severus, everyone nodded and went to their task,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile a hour later<em>

by the time they all split the wizards/demons split up to go searching for the bandits hide out with draco and the others, while hotohori and the others headed the the spotted hide out that was given to him, so far they were only sense into the girl, hotohori wanted on looking for his beloved wife, but he could not deny miaka her rest, after all she is the priestess of suzaku, realizing the tense atmosphere, miaka decided to break the ice and start a conversation with her cousin in law while nuriko was off to get some water, and not to mention to chill out,

miaka asked how hotohori was here, and how was he able to sneak out of the palace, he smiled and explained the favor, and he used the deatheater outfit that was given to him,

"so chichiri is taking your place while your gone," "but why are you doing this?" "i mean i know you love my cousin because she your wife in all," "it's not that i'm complaining or anything," said miaka,hotohori let out a sad *sigh*,

_"he couldn't just come out that he wanted to be by his beloved sunny side,"_ thought hotohori,hotohori put those thoughts to the side,

"because i am still one of your warriors," "and it is my duty is to protect and watch over you," "and i was worried about my beloved," "and i'm worried about tamahome," said hotohori, miaka laughed at what he said,

"why would you worry about me?" "i can take care of myself," said a fake cheerful miaka, hotohori smiled at miaka to cover what he was thinking,

_"i really highly doubt that,"_ thought hotohori,

it's not that he dislikes his in law and the girl, she is his friend and family now, just while ago she couldn't protect herself from being chopped to bits, if he didn't show up when he had she would be a goner right now, she he decided to change the subject, hotohori pulled out a piece of paper, miaka looked at it curiously before realizing what is was, hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back to look at the paper,

_"it's the letter tamahome left for me,"_ thought miaka,

"there are some runes on the back of his message," "do you know their meaning?" spoke up hotohori,

miaka turned the paper over, and sure enough there was something written behond it but she didnt understand what they meant, as if reading miakas mind,

"it means " i love you"," "this is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart," explained hotohori,miaka *gasped* as she istened to hotohoris wordsm

"to protect his country," "his family and friends," "and above all to protect you," "the one he love's more than anything," "tamahome gave himself to koutu," "and signed his own death warrant with kagome and a few others," explained hotohori, miaka clutched the letter to her chest and bowed her head,

"it's all my fault of course," "i didn't want to believe that tamahome gave up himself for me," said a sad miaka, as her memories of the time that they were together,

* * *

><p><em>flashback,,<em>

_"will you always stay with me?" "will you never leave me?" said miaka,_

_"of course i wont you silly girl,"_

_flashback end,_

* * *

><p>"he said," "he stayed with me," said sad miaka,<p>

miaka started to sob, and hotohori the gentle men he was he placed a hand on her shoulder, and engulfed her on a huge, he tried to be a good warrior and family he tried to gove as much comfort as he could give, and he has to admit the wizarding clothing are rather comforting as well, in the bushes was crouched behind a tree to watc them, miaka pulled away from him and wiped her eyes,

"i'm sorry," "i got your new outfit that was gifted to you as a wedding gift," said a depressed miaka,

feeling ashamed of what she was feeling he pureblood pride that was being taught to her got the best of her, miaka turned around and ran from him before he could even stop her, she had tripped on a string that activated a trap. a huge block of wood with spikes protruding everywhere swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka,

hotohori's eyes widened, as he immediately rushed towards the stunned miaka and pushed her to the ground, barely escaping the danger, sensing that something was wrong, nuriko ran from his spot behind the tree and tried to help them,

**"MIAKA YOUR HIGHNESS!" "STAY DOWN!"** nuriko wanred miaka and hotohori,

just as he was about reached them, something hard collided with the back, knocking him out cold, he fell to the ground next to miaka and hotohori, in a matter o seconds a group of bandits had gathered around them, laughing evilly at their pathetic state before everything went all black,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome groaned as she woke up to the feel of the cold ground, she tried to to herself up from the cold ground but iit was hard since she was all tied up, when it all claicked in her head, she had been caught, kagome tried to wiggle free, when that idea failed, she tried to loosen her bonds with her claws, that didnt even work, kagome growled out in annoyance and gave up,wasting her energy wasnt goinf to do her any good, the poison is messing eveything up, cousing pains to go through it felt like she being crutio'd inside of her body, once the pain died down kagome looked around the room, it was sark but she could see the outline of a table and a chair on the side with her demonic vision, there was a door to the right acrossed from her, but aside from having her hands tied behind her back her feet was also bound, maube she could inch out off the room like a worm,

kagome was broken out of her thoughts when the door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle, thanks to the light and her demonic vison kagome saw his face, he had fiery hair that was tied behind his back and he had a smug look on his face,

"hey there," "girly," "i see you are finally awake i see," spoke up her captor,

he placed the candle on the table and knelt in front of her, kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him and made sure that her annoyance was evident in her eyes, seemingly unfazed, the man tilted her chin to get a better look at her skin,

"hm," "well your sexy," "well for a girl that is," the male spoke to her,

kagome out off the annoyance and her pain she let her fangs come out and bite down on his hand ***HARD***, the man didn't expect it and found his fingers between sharp fangs and teeth, kagome smirked one that's known in the malfoy family, she smirked at her victory and bit him more and more harder,

**"AHHHHHH!" "WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYER'S OF HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "LET ME THE HELL GO!"** snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore sot, the male shot her a glare,

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** kagome only *huffed*, and turned away from him and stuck her nose in the air,

"well serves you right for kidnapping me you jerk ass pervert," said a annoyed kagome, the male raised an eyebrow at her attitude but shrugged it off with a wave of his hand,

"i don't girls who wont cry," "in fact i don't like girls period," "so just sit there and try not to do anything stupid," spoke up the male, kagome only looked at him and she decided it was her turn to ask the questions,

"are you gay?" asked kagome, the male felled over,

"what?" "what kind of question id that?" asked the male, kagome only gave the malfoy smirk at him,

"oh so you are gay!" "i knew it!" teased kagome, the male growled through his teeth and held his shaking fist up,

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"** yelled the male, kagome shrugged,

"well you said you don't like girl's," "so i took the logical answer that your gay," "it dose't matter," "i have a uncle who is gay," "and he has rather great taste in fashion," said kagome,

she knew he was not gay, but that didn't stop her from embarrassing the living hell out of the guy, kagome snickered to herself and watched the male punch the ground and scream,

**"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"suit yourself," "when you decide to come out of the closet," "my uncle could use a mate," said kagome, she couldn't help herself this was to fun, the male scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped down beside her and sighed annoyed,

"you know," "whatever," grumbled the male,

he propped a hand on his knee and out stretched the other foot, leaning on the wall ext to kagome, the bandit tried to relax, kagome looked at him curiously, the light from the candle on the table barely reached them but t was enough fr them to see each other, once again kagome studied him, he looked about the same age of her beloved husband, and he looks-

"stupid," thought kagome out load, hearing that the male loomed over her dangerously, his vain in his forehead popping out,

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!"** yelled the male, kagome only sweat dropped,

"eh," "well sorry i guess my bad habit of thinking out load," said kagome,the male calmed down, but only but a small measure since she didn't take back her comment,

"you see," "that is the reason i don't like girls," said the male, kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes,

"then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" asked kagome,

the orange haired male paused for a moment before settling back down he closed his eyes and *huffed*,

"well i just saw that jewel around your neck and wanted to steal it," "but that damned thing burned my hand," "so i took the whole package," said the male,

kagome smiled at him apologetically, deciding that struggling was pointless. kagome assumed a sitting position with her hands and feet still tied up, finding that there wasn't much to do, kagome decided to make small talk,

"you know trying me up like this wont get you anywhere," "and there's absolutely no way your getting the jewel mister," "um well just wondering what is your name?" said kagome, the males amber eyes met her icy blue eyes, kagome giggle as he tilted his head in a cute puppy dog way,

"and you want to know why?" asked the male, kagome only smiled at his snarkyness,

"well do you really want to be called," "yo mister orange?" "how about you gay guy?" "or maybe the gay dude with orange hair that hate's the female race," "orrrr the pervert who wants the jewel?" "or ronald mc donnald," "oh i could have more," teased kagome,

"all right!" "all right!" "i get your point!" "my name is genro," spoke up genro, kagome gave a charming smile,

"well its rather nice to meet you genro," "my name is kagome malfoy saihitei"  
>"and would you be so kind and untying me?" "i think i lost blood in both my arms i cant feel them," begged kagome, as she batted her eyes at genro, all he did was furrow his brows, and scowl,<p>

"no way in hell lady!" genro replied to her request, blushing bright red,

"well that is just rude," "and right after we've had a decent introduction," "did't your mama teach you manners?" *huffed* kagome,genro only shrugged,

"i'm a bandit." "what did you expect?" "and yes my mama taught me manners," "and do you really call manners accusing me of being gay," "and calling me stupid," "and giving me those weird names," "and you call that decent?" "i may be a bandit but i sure as hell know what decent is," said genro, kagome only sighed,

well since your not gonna get the jewel or my family necklace or anything else for that matter, so why dont you just let me go on my way? sujested kagome, genro threw his hands up in the air and let out an exaperated breath,

"don't you ever shut the hell up?" asked genro out of annoyance, kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, if she didn't now ant better. he was acting like a few people she knows,

"not when i don't want to," "now answer my question." "genro," ordered kagome,

genro cringed at the look she gave him. sadly he never been turned on in his life, but before he could give kagome a answer,

**"BOOOM!"**

the wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds, kagome closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust getting into them, genro unknowingly got to hiss knees and protected kagome. he was laid over top of her,a few coughs and sneezes before the smoke all cleared out, and three figures launched themselves at kagome,

kagome felt herself being tackled to the ground with the familiar aura, opening her eyes, kagome smiled at her siblings,

"draco," "haruri," "souta," "what are you doing here?" asked kagome, as her siblings got off of her,

"well are you alright?" asked draco, checking his sister from head to toe,

"oh we where so worried about you!" said haruri, hugging her twin sister, kagome felt bad for worrying her family and friends,

"i'm sorry," "i promise i will not to let anything like that happen again," said a sad kagome,

it was kinda hard to huge her sibling's with her arms bound, they didn't mind they where just glade to see kagome safe, suddenly kagome heard a growl. all four of them looking over to the direction of the sounds, they saw genro floating up to the ceiling by severus while ulqiorra growled out his displeasure,

"severus." "it's ok," "i'm all right," "you can put him back on the ground," "he a friend," said kagome,

severus raised a eyebrow and released genro from the spell and he fell to the ground with a ***THUMP!*** kagome only shook her head,

"kagome how could you call him a friend he kidnapped you?" asked souta, kagome rubbed her sore joint's that where finally free, kagome smiled at her siblings,

"well somewhat it was my fault," "i had forgotten to secure the jewel properly," "it was only natural that he took me," "however," "he has done nothing to harass me," said kagome, after genro regain his composure,

**"like i'd ever want to harass you lady!" "if anything you where doing the harassing around here!"** yelled genro, as he got to him feet, genro brushed himself off, and walked to the door, kagome stood and called out to him,

"where are you going?" asked kagome, genro raised a hand to wave at her but did not look back,

**"i'm gonna find another way to get the boss's seat," "see ya around sexy!"** yelled genro as he disappeared,

kagome shook her head and started to expain everything and the plan that she came up with to help her new friend,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori and nuriko and miaka,<em>

miaka blinked herself awakem only to find her hands and feet were all tied, sitting up as best as she could, she saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground next to her, but deciding that this was not the time to dilly-dally,

**"hotohori!" "nuriko!"** shouted miaka

nuriko was the first one to stir, fallowed by hotohori, both of them sat up, and looked around,

"oh what a relief!" "i thought for sure they'd murder us for sure," "but i wonder where we are now?" said a confused nuriko, as he looked thoughtful or a moment,

"the last thing i remember was running towards the two of you," said nuriko, just then miaka recalled how hotohori had saved her, looking over at her cousin in law and warrior and friend, she spotted the pain all over his face,

**"oh no," "hotohori your hurt!"** yelled a worried miaka, hotohori only smiled at her, trying to hide his pain,

"oh this is nothing," said hotohori, as he cringed when he shifted his position, miaka *gasped*,

"if you hadn't pulled me out of the way," "you wouldn't be hurt right now," said a worried miaka,

she couldn't bear to think what might have happened if he didn't save her, shaking her head, miaka put on a determined face, and hopped over towards hotohori. but before she could ask all they heard was a huge,

***CRASH!***

there were shouts and yells that filled the hallways, curious about what was going on, miaka turned towards the door but hotohori stopped her, miaka turned to look at his face, it was dead serious, it was nuriko who signaled for her to stay quiet,

**THERE IS A INTRUDER!** yelled one bandit,

**"THERE IS A GIRL TRYING TO BREACH OUT DEFENCES!"** yelled another bandit, there was more crashes ad a load ***BOOM!*** and more shouts another coherent voice was heard,

**"the others got away!"** yelled of another bandit,

"what of the girl?" asked another bandit,

"some of our men were able to capture her and they are bringing her here," said another bandit,

nuriko, miaka and hotohori looked at each other, wondering what on earth was happening outside, just as they where about to come up with any ideas, the doors swung open to revel a snickering bunch of bandits, one of then had dirty blond hair, and was in his late twenties,

"oh good," "it seemed our prisoners are wide awake," "just in time to," they blond bandit spoke up and sneered,

"yeah," "your friend's tried to help you guys escape," "but only to have her get captured instead," said another bandit, the others laughed, down the hall they heard shouts of a woman could be heard,

**"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT'S!" "LET ME GO!" "I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" "OR YOU WILL REGRET IT**!" hotohoris eyes widen,

_"that voice!" "my beloved!" "my sunny!"_ thought hotohori,

**"OW!" "THE LITTLE WHORE BIT ME!**" yelled one bandit,

**"OUCH SHE KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!"**

**"OUCH!" "OUCH!" "OUCH!"**

**"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** yelled a bandit, after that they heared was a slap and punch's, and it all went silent,

their foot steps neared the room, they entered matter of minutes, one male had kagome over his shoulder with his hand on places where they shouldn't be, after they had a few for gropes in the threw kagome against the wall,

**"KAGOME!"** yelled nuriko and miaka, hotohori was in to much shock and anger at the moment, as kagome laid her head on her husbands lap,

"oh i'm fine," "stop fussing," said a pissed off kagome, until she turned her dark glare over to the pervert,

**"YOU BETTER HOPE I NEVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"** yelled a pissed off kagome,the bandits laughed at her helplessness,

"you stupid if you don't know who we are," said the blond bandit, judging by their pink tinted cheaks, that they where all drunk, the man behind the smirked,

"yeah where pretty famous!" "we the mightly bandit's of mt reikaku," said another bandit, another one lifted up miakas pink bag that she paid the innkeeper with,

"we accept this gold as toll for your safe passage,"

"from here on," "try to do as we saw and don't try anything stupid," said another bandit,

miaka who also was glaring at them, remembered the symbol in the mirror, and got a stupid idea in her head, thinking one of the creepers was one of the warriors,

"anyways just behave and you wont be hurt," spoke up the blond bandit, before anyone could register what was happening, miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothes,

**"behave?" "your the one's who needs to behave!" "you creepers!"** yelled a pissed off miaka,

hotohori kagome and nuriko looked like miaka needed a trip to st mungos, kagome rushed over towards her cousin and pulled her away from the filthy trash, and whispered harshly in her ear,

"what in the name of merlins saggy balls are you doing?" "will you stop it!"

**"miaka!" "where gonna end up dead if you don't quit with the biting!"** yelled nuriko, kagome was holding her cousin, buut she could feel her own strenth waning, she had to do something fast,

***BONK!***

a fist hit miakas head, kagome growled out in annoyance at the stupid bandit who hit her cousin in the head,

**"stop that!" "she don't need more bruse's on the head!"** yelled a pissed kagome,

the male just snatched miaka away from her grasp before pushing kagome back on hotohori, nuriko tried to stand on his feet, but the men held him down,

"where's this little brat come from?" asked the male with blue grey hair,

"koji!" the male with the scar that ran along his left check. his skin was tanned, and his eyes where a brownish yellow,

"i came here because the boss want me to bring one of these prisoners," "we might as well make it the biggest trouble maker of them all," nuriko leaned forwards,

**"if your going to take anyone take me!"** yelled a pissed off nuriko,

kagome got off her husband and helped him up as well, before she standing in front of koji, she knew what the boss wanted she will not let them take her cousin, who cupped her chin,kagome narrowed her eyes and twisted his hand, koji made his mind up,

"well we found the biggest trouble maker," "we will take the one who broke in," said koji ,

**"don't you dare touch her!,"** yelled hotohori and nuriko, as he latched the callor and chain around kagomes neck, kagome sent a meesage to all of them

_"i'll be find," "i will not let them have miaka," "i'm going to find information," "try to get some as well,"_ thought kagome in all their heads, hotohori growled at the bandits, and miaka looked like she was going to cry,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with miaka hotohori and nuriko,<em>

hotohori and nuriko and miaka, watched as they too kagome away in chains, kagome gave herself to get information and find the other warriors, and as well to save her cousin and them,

hotohori didn't want his wife to do this, he will kill any of them if they defile is beloved, when he opened his palm he saw the shikon no tama and her family necklace, hotohori quickly tucked them into a pocket, before he could speak up, a hand landed on his shouldersm

"yo bady cakes," "you one fine lady!" said a drunk bandit,

"fine?" "baby cakes?" hotohoris face twisted in disgust as a bandit started to rub his face,

"you wanna serve us some drinks?" "we could become good friends if your real nice,"

"bady what the fucking hell?" sudden all his manners and proper etiquette were thrown out the window,

miaka looked on dumbly, while nuriko rolled his eyes at the pair of them, hotohori disgust was plan to see on his face, nuriko whispered to hotohori,

"no offense sire," "but they think we are lady's," "they are probably fooled because we are better looking than miaka," "and that's why they took kagome,"

once they where free, nuriko suggested that they play along, while they find some way to save kagome,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in another room,<em>

the bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses, waiting to be served,

"yo sweetheart bring us drinks!" "you there!" the bandit gestured towards hotohori,

"one moment," replied hotohori calmly,

turning around, he pulled out a compact powder and started to apply it on his face going, _*poof* *poof*_ and _*poof*_, when he was done he turned around and flipped his hair dramatically,

"they're waiting for us girl's," said hotohori in a flamboyant voice,

both nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkle as he was s into his role, miaka and nuriko mouth opened comically opened like a kite, as they wondered over to start to do their job's.

"here," "let me serve you some more," "big boy," "what a tremendous drinker you are," said a fake cheerful hotohori, while miaka and nuriko sweat dropped as they poured drinks, and they hopped kagome will be ok,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in koutu,<em>

tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed, while two cloaked guards stood to his sides,

"welcome tamahome," "one of the suzaku seven," came nakagos familiar voice, tamahome turned his head the suzaku warrior scowled at him,

"you again," "i thought i smelled ass," a snarky tamahome spoke up, nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when he needs to,

"i am nakago," "i am also a celestial warrior like yourself," "i serve seiryuu," "however," said nakago,

"seiryuu?" "huh so that's why you ordered this?" "or is this an excuse to get rid of me?" asked tamahome. nakago neared tamahome, but tamahome didn't flinch like kagome and the wizards taught him don't show fear or let on what your thinking,

"so," "now that you've got me here whats next?" taunted tamahome,

"i will be using you to comfort the lady yui," spoke up nakago, as he tilted tamahomes chin, as he continued,

"besides," "it may prove to be amusing to keep you around," "your the second person to ever hit me," "other than the lovely lady kagome and her majesty," "i shall keep things lively for you," "i'd hate for you to die of boredom," spoke up nakago, tamahome smirked,

"eh," "i'm surprised," "you're a sloppy fighter," "maybe because you can't stand the smell of your stink," "i think it's call i smell like ass and i speak with shit," taunted tamahome, nakago smirked, and slapped tamahome,

"you slap like a little bitch," "in the end you will cry like a little bitch that you are," taunted tamahome, as nakago punched him,

**"NAKAGO!" "KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!"** ordered yui,

yui came came in right after he punched tamahome in the face, and she didn't seem to happy about it at his priestess order, nakago stepped back and yui rushed over to their prisoner, and wiped the blood off his cheek,tamahome huffed,

"you even punch like a little bitch as well," "i had been punch by girls and kid's harder that you," taunted tamahome, nakago eyes flashed darkly, but he hid it just as fast as it appeared, yui turned to nakago.

"nakago wait in the hallway," "i wish to have alone time with my prisoner," ordered yui, nakgo and the other two spies bowed and left them alone,

"as you wish," "priestess of seiryuu," spoke up nakago, when the doors closed, yui turned back to tamahome,

"i'm sorry," "i will speak to him," "i promise to tell him to treat you better," spoke up a serious yui,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nakago,<em>

"how are things going with the shikon miko?" asked nakago,

"quite well," "sir," "she is unable to use her abilities without the poison reacting to her," "she is nearly useless on the battlefield," spoke up the spy, nakago smirked,

"hm," "i hope that the preparations are complete?" asked nakago,

"yes sir," "you only need to will it," "and the shikon miko will fallow your every command, "nakago smirked and got turned on tp having the lady kagome to himself, having his cock deep in her as his will, the thought pleased him, he loved the shikon miko since he was a child from the story's he heard, after thinking things to turn him off, she ordered the spy's to leave, as he left to his chambers,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with yui and tamahome,<em>

"forget about me," "what about you?" "they must be doing something to force you to be the priestess of seiryuu," spoke tamahome,

tamahome looked at yui, he felt so much guilt, he wasn't able to save her the first time, and so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will, yui on the other hand, kept the conversation going,

"i'm sorta surprised miaka let you come here," spoke up yui,

tamahome lowered his head, and a image of kagome and a bunch of angry wizards/demons flashed in his mind, and a chill went down his spin,

"i left on my own," "but she should be all right," "actually," "i'm more afraid on what kagome would do to me when i get back," "since i basically signed my own death warrant," "but i'm sure they can find the rest o the suzaku warriors with out me," "once they do i'll escape to go back to konan with you and with the suzaku of the four god's," said tamahome,

yui ignored all he had said, when he said that he signed his death warrant with kagome, she wondered how her dear friend and beloved sister that she wished she always had,

"how is kagome doing?" asked yui, tamahome gave a sad smile,

"she is doing fine," "a little tired but fine," said tamahome, he tried not to say anything about kagome being poisoned, he didn't want yui to have that sitting on her shoulders, and add more stress to her that was already is,

"i just wish she wouldn't push herself to much," "it's not healthy," said a concerned yui, tamahome laughed hystarically.

"yeah well it's not healthy for those who have stick around her," "and make it to her bad side," "if that's what you mean?" "if looks could kill we all would be six feet under and she would be taking over hell," said tamahome, yui smiled,

_"atleast kagome is doing well," "kagome was the only friend she had left and she wasn't going to lose her or tamahome to miaka," "family or not,"_ thought yui,

_"miaka no matter how hard you try," "i'll make sure you fail," "like the failure that you are," "now that i have tamahome," "you'll never see him again," "i will leave kagome alone since she deserves her happiness,"_ though yui,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in malfoy manor,<em>

narcissa and molly was reading the book to keep track of what going one, molly couldt help but cry while she had to give lucius and abraxas,

"oh dear," "yui has turned evil," said narcissa,

"yes i know dear," "but what about my poor miaka mate?" asked molly,

"i guess we must see how things turn out," said minerva,

"i must say things are moving nicely with the new comers and new family," "and as well gathering all the suplies that we need," "and it still not enough yet," "we just have to wait for our orderes get in," said narcissa,

with that they went back to reading the book, and find out when the rest of them will be able to go through the portal, even though it is open but they need to go at the right time and all the suplies that is needed,

to be continue,

a/n

i changed from miaka going to the bandit boss for kagome to go, hope you enjoy,


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16_

_making new friends, to mission, and new idea's._

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

kagome was escorted by three men through the dirty halls, she knew where she was going, kagome had her head held up high, she will not let these filth take her pride away, kagome started to wonder what the idiot looked like who runs to morons around here, her plan was not as easy she thinking with her energy dropping the way it is,

_"i'm gonna regret this by this day is over," "nope miaka probably not grateful for what she is doing now,"_ if nothing she has to keep her head held up high and make sure she make it out alive, and makes sure she find out who is the fifth warrior, suddenly she was yanked to stop, and koji took a deep breath,

"knock," "knock who there?" "oh it's koji," "out here with one of the captured lady's for the boss man to check out, koji?" "oh well," "so glad you're here," "come right on in," "wont ya?" "thank you," said koji,

while koji was rambling kagome looked at koji like he need to take a trip to the nut ward, the other bandits around seemed to think the same thing, but it looks like they are used to it, koji pushed open the doors to reveal a fat disgusting old man, drowning himself in booze,

"oh koji!" "come in!" the fat drunk man said,

kagome felt like she wanted to barf, and pass out, when she saw the disgusting male roam her body up and down, checking her out in the outfit the bandits made her wear, and with the energy she has left she is soooo screwed up the ass, koji whispered and grabbed kagomes ass,

"stop looking like that," "and pull yourself together," "if it was me i would take you myself in my bed," said koji as he rubbed kagome ass, which was making her more pissed off, so she stomped on his foot, koji pushed kagome in the room, and shut the door, kagome didn't realize that koji ripped off the dress they put her in and she was standing nude in front of the fat gross man, kagome took a gulp and started demanding,

"now you listen to me you fat pervert," "i want answers and i better get them," ordered kagome,

"what?" the fat boss askedm wondering what kagome was going on about,

"i want to know if there is any people here who has symbols that glow on their body?" ordered kagome, while the fat boss rubbed his chin,

"well with the amount of horn balls and stinking guys around here," "there might be a few who have hemorroids," "i even get them," said the fat boss,

"what the fuck no ew," kagome crossed her eyes, next thing she knew something hard hit her head and she fell to the ground unconsius,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori nuriko and miaka,<em>

hotohori was trying to plot out a way to save him beloved wife and get them out of this, he noticed miaka was just standing and not doing nothing since the bandits tied her back up from biting them, while nuriko looked like we will kill someone, he was cut out of his thoughts when a drunk starry eyed bandit looked at him with a dazed look, decided to keep up the disgusted a while longer and them maybe kill someone, he asked in a girl like manner,

"w-what wrong with you?" "the starry eyed male leaned in towards him a bit more," hotohori back away in disgust,

"not a thing," "your just so beautiful," "and i just wished to get to know you that's all," said the starry eyed bandit, hotohori brows furrowed in disgust, so to hide it, he summoned a _*lady- like*_ laugh with his hand in front of his mouth,

"oh you!" "hehehehe," "people always tell me that," "but i do say so myself nuriko has a much better figure than i do," "so real give her a go," said hotohori, '

"bleh!" "she not my type," "like the other one that's tied up," "now if it was that other lady now where talking," said one bandit,

nuriko who was listening to the conversation, had a dark evil look of death on his face, and broke a gourd with his bare hands at the insult, and what they said about his kagome, seething in anger and thinking of every turture he could give them,

"oh you will suffer,"

with all the wails and shouts, and other incoherent sounds, a interesting topic managed to reach the ears of hotohori,

"eh eken's a fucktard," "takin over the gang while genro's gone," "what the hell is he thinking?" said one bandit,

"yeah that disgusting fat piece of scum," "he throwing his weight around wayyy to much," said another bandit,

"yeah i know! just because he has a little power," "right," spoke up another bandit,

"yeah slobberin all over that sexy piece of ass," "oh i wish i could have her next if she survives what he going to that sexy body," "she wouldn't even be worth keeping alive after," said one badnit who groped kagome, hotohori listened to their conversation, and made no effort of the creepy bandit rubbing his face over his chest,

"well once hes done with that whore no man would want that tight body anymore," "you know how we throw girl's in for him," "butt ass necked," said a bandit, hotohori slammed his hands on the table with so much force that made them stop their conversation, hotohori rose from his seat,

"nuriko!" ordered hotohori, nuriko made quick work of the bandits, after he got miaka free, sadwiching them to the wall, one man groaned out,

"i think i broke my dick!" another one groaned out,

"w-wait are you guys dude's?" asked a badnit,

nuriko was dusting off his hands with a smug look on his face, hotohori had murder on the mind, his kagome his beloved sunny is about to be defiled, he check his blade, and replied to theidiots,

"oh you finaly figured that out," "morons,"

suddenly he felt something rubbing all over his leg, knowing it was the creepy bandit, hotohori closed his eyes and ordered nuriko to take care of the creepy bandit, nuriko appeared next to him cracking his knuckles, and dragged the bandit off,

"permission to do as i please sire?" asked a gleeful nuriko, hotohori didn't spear them a glance and said offhandedly,

"go ahead,"

"wowie hotohori you have men wanting you," said miaka, hotohori didn't even look at her he tried to keep his anger back,

"let's not speak of this again," after he said that koji walked into the room, nuriko tackled him, they ordered him to take him to where his beloved is,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome,<em>

eiken finally had kagome tied to the floor, he had her drugged so he could do as he so wished, after he shoved something up kagomes ass to keep it open for him, he rammed his cock into kagome after he bruised up her body from her fighting him, he cummed into her ass when she tried to fight him, he entered her with out lube, oh how he enjoyed having a famle scream, he love the feel of a woman, he was pounding into his victim, he was is heaven he never had a woman so fucking tight, he didn't head the wall getting banged on he just bursted all over kagome, and he tied kagome to a chair bent over, as he rammed in to her ass again, as he moved the object that was in her ass to her tight pussy, he was about to cum again he he was knocked off the girl,

**"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"** yelled a enraged hotohori,

while nuriko had eiken by the neck, hotohori untied his beloved, and dressed her, he held on to his wife, knowing she was still alive, he put his beloved sunny by her cousin, miaka held onto kagome, while a beat up koji sat next to the two girls,

"calm down highness she will be ok," said nuriko trying to squash his own anger down, hotohori took is blade out and aimed it at the monster who defiled he beloved,

"that woman you defiled is the shikon no tama miko," "and my wife," "may suzaku help your soul when she gets wakes up," "you will be dead," "and you will not touch the priestess of suzaku either," anger laced voice, hotohori narrowed his eyes, miaka broken him out of his thoughts of choping the pervert to pieces,

"no wait!" "he might know who has the symbol on their body," said miaka, nuriko raised his eyebrow and walked away from the two and went behind eiken, and pulled his arm upwards,

"we maybe a little torture for the fat pervert then?" said nuriko with a look of glee to torture a pervert, hotohori nodded and miaka nodded,

**"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE!" "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" "I'LL TELLL!" "AND I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ANOTHER WOMAN AGAIN!" "TASUKI IS THE ONE!" "IT'S TASUKI!" "OWWWWWIIIEE!"**

miaka looked on joyful forgot about her cousin, and went to her own world, happy that she has a name of the fifth warrior,

_"wow tasuki," "number five," "we found in tamahome!"_ thought miaka, with a new found hope and determination, maiak closed in on the tortured creeper,

"now tell us where to find this tasuki guy while your still alive," ordered miaka,

but before any of them could register what was going to happen, a strong gust of wind blew into the room, and forced everyone to close their eyes, by the time they opened them, miaka was gone, nuriko looked aorund,

"miaka?" even hotohori became worred,

"miaka!"

in his search for the girl hotohori spun around and saw his beloved sunny wasn't where he left her, hotohori felt hysterical. his wife is in the the hands of another person who want's to defile her,

koji how ever almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew that wind all to well it was genro, and sure enough a familiar figure with fiery red hair stood on the window ledge, with kagome draped over his shoulder with his hand on her backside, and miaka on his other one,

**"GENRO!"** eiken sneered out, despite nuriko holding the fat pervert by his shirt, he narrowed his eyes as well,

**"IT'S YOU!" "SO YOUR FINALLY CRAWLING BACK!"** yelled a enraged eiken, hotohori stepped forward, wanted to chop off the arm of this genro person.

**"WHAT ON EARTH YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY KAGOME'S ASS!"** yelled a highly pissed off hotohori, ignoring him genro turned to the fat pig,

"long time no see eiken," "i see your still a fat pervert as ever," "so while i was gone you decided to take over everything," "well," "i see you got yourself a wife," "but she to damn sexy for filthy trash like you," said genro, while rubbing kagome ass, which he seemed to enjoy,miaka started to protest and stand up for her cousin,

"that's not true," "kagome would never touch someone as lowly as him," nuriko stared in anger,

"well in that case," "i'll take screechy over here as well." "and this one for myself," said genro while continued to rub kagome's ass, but when he looked at her he held a soft gaze and a loving one, hotohori know's that look all to well, making him shake with more rage,

"i can't let you have such a nice catch in your hand's," "and defile poor lovely lady," spoke up genro, hotohori lunged forward's sword in hand,

**"like hell you wont!"** genro smirked, and pulled out fur sutra's.

**"GENJUSTU SHUN-TAROU!"** yelled genro,

as he threw the sutra's straight for for all the occupants, suddenly black wolves appeared, startling hotohori and nuriko, the wolves charged and aimed at their throat's, taken surprise, hotohori and nirko could not fend them off, genro happy with his work, genro turned around and yelled over his shoulder,

**"CATCH YOU LATER BITCH'S!"**

**"MIAKA!"**

**"KAGOME!"**

**"EIKEN!" "IF YOU WANT THESE GIRL'S BACK!" "YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE ME AND FIGHT ME FOR THE BOSS'S SEAT!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** before he disappeared,

**"KAGOME!"** yelled hotohori,

with all his anger he was able to slice through the wolves, only to discover they where only paper, to angered to think further on the subject, and feeling like he failed protecting his beloved and the priestess of suzku, he ignored everything and jumped out the window to try to go after genro, and plant his foot up his ass, eiken threw off one the wolves that tried to get onn his back,

**"OH YEAH!" "I'LL SHOW THAT LITTLE BRAT A THING OR TWO!" **yelled a highly angered eiken he removed one of his pillow's and revealed a long ancient looking box, from it he took out a fan that he used on kagome in more ways in one, he smelled the fan, and started to wave it around,

**""REKKA - SHINEN!""** yelled eiken,

flames started to appear and burned the wolves to ash, nuriko scrambled to escape the flames, taking cover behind the wall,

_"what the heck?" "paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire?" "thing's are getting stranger and stranger,"_ thought nuriko,

nuriko noticed that the emperor was missing, he must have gone after that bandit that they called genro, then it hit him that hotohori left him there,

_"oh he left me alone with the pervert," "and the wolves and the flames," "oh your so cruel your highness!" "i want to beat genro up as well,"_ thought nuriko, as he jumped out of the window to go search for hotohori and the others,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with eiken,<em>

eiken stomped on one of the burnt papers, and gripped the enchanted fan tightly,

**"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" "GENRO!" "WHAT DID YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU FOR THE BOSS'S POSITION!" "YOU CAN KEEP THAT LOSE ASS WHORE!" "AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS FAN!** "yelled eiken out of anger from not being able to finish what he was doing with kagome, and genro topped everything off,

**"YOU'LL NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" "YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT!" "COME AND TRY!"** yelled eiken, his voice echoed in the distance,

**"BRING IT ON!"**

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile somewhere else,<em>

genro threw miaka roughly on the floor, before he proceeded to ignored her, instead, genro carried kagome gently and affectionately in his arm's, and laid her down on his bed, he cleaned the poor girl, he knew what had happen to her, he was angered to no end, after he was finished her dressed her in some of his clothing and covered her up, miaka rubbed her aching rear end and scowled at the bandit,

**"WHO ARE YOU?" "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" "AND WY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO KAGOME?"** yelled a annoyed miaka, genro speared her a glance after putting kagome's hair up,and walked over to her,

"only me and my buddy know abut this place," ''so no one's gonna come and rescue you," "sorry," "i don't have anything against you personally," "i just have to use you as a bargaining chip," said genro, he smirked at miaka and cupped her face,

"do whatever you're told and i won't hurt ya," said genro,

gripping her face tightly, he attempted to kiss her, while fantasizing about kagome, he would have succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face, with a force that sent him flying backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and glared at miaka with annoyance,

**"OW!" "WHAT IN TARNATION'S ARE YA TRYING TO DO THAT FOR!" **yelled genro, miaka merely stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips she inherited from her weasley side of the family,

**"I WOULD ASK YOU THE SAME!" "YOU HELP MY BELOVED COUSIN AFTER YOU GROPED HER BACKSIDE!" "HOW COULD YOU HASN'T KAGOME BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY!" "I WOULD WATCH OUT WHEN SHE WAKES UP!" "SHE WILL KICK YOU BUTT!" "AND DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" "I CAN FIGHT TO!" "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YA!" "COME ON, PUT 'EM UP BUDDY!"** yelled miaka,

miaka was suddenly wearing boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxer's stance, miaka seemed to be lost in miaka land,

"float like a butterfly," "and sting like a bee," "jab 'em," "jab 'em," "**UPPER CUT!"** said miaka,

miaka even punched thin air to make her point, but she slouched defeatedly, and had her arm's on the table saying defeated manner,

"ugh!" "i'll give it up," "i promised you," said miaka, genro _*sweat-dropped*_ at miaka's little display,

_"what is she doing,"_ thought genro,

waving it off, genro stood up and sat on the bed next to kagome to check on the girl who he fell for, who cares? this is just stupid, i aint interested in girls like you, anyway's a hostage is a hostage, so one wrong move you be asking for trouble, said genro,

**"HEY!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"** yelled annoyed genro, miaka started to take off his clothing,

**"HEY!" "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"** yelled genro, miaka waved her hands apologetically,

"oh i'm sorry," "i was just checking to see if you had any symbol's on your body," "you see," "i'm the priestess of suzaku," "maybe you heard of me!" "i'm kinda famous around these parts," "you know," "and well i was just wondering if you maybe you're one of the warriors of the suzaku seven," "are you one by any chance," said a starry eyed miaka,

**"WHAT ARE YA RAMBLING ABOUT?"** yelled genro as he got off the bed,

_***knock!* *knock!***_

interrupted the two from their bickering, their attention went to the door, a familiar voice came from the other side,

"knock," "knock," "who's there?" "it's koji," "koji who?" "genro's buddy thats' who!" "oh great!" "come right on in!" "thank you," said koji, as koji let himself in and obviously surprised with genro,

**"koji!"**

miaka on the other hand, safely assumed that koji was the buddy h was talking about, and knew that the the other victim that kagome will get her revenge on, miaka started to watch the two dance around in a circle in chibi form, arm and arm,

_"geez," "they seem happy to see each other,"_ thought miaka,

**"long time so see man!"** said genro

**"what are you talking about?" "i was at the joint when you took both girl!" "you didn't see me?" "oh that is so so cold bro!"** said koji, as they continued their dancing and laughing, miaka crossed her arms in annoyance,

_"geez their dancers as well?"_ thought a annoyed miaka,

miaka shook her head. miaka remembered about kagome, which who was still unconscious on genro's bed, miaka brow's furrowed in worry, as she sat next to her cousin, she could see the bead's of sweat forming on her head,

**"KAGOME!"** screamed miaka,

unknown to miaka, she got the attention of the two merry bandit's, the to of them turning serious again, genro rushed to kagome, much to the surprise of miaka and koji, genro placed a hand on her head but moved it away quickly, her forehead burned his hand,

"she wasn't this hot a while ago," "she needs a doctor and fast," said a worried genro,

a hand gripped his wrist, he looked down to fiery ice blue eyes that was staring up at him, he saw the underlying threat that laid beneath her angered gaze, he knew he should be turned on but sadly he was,

"i am fine," "but i wouldn't say it would be the same thing for you two though," said a highly angered kagome, her voice was hoarse, as she cleared her throat and sat up, much to miaka worried gaze,

"kagome you should be resting," said miaka, kagome glared at her cousin, but enough to make her to sht up,

"i told you," "i just fine and dandy," "and now you two," said a highly angered kagome,

kagome jumped out of bed, and grabbed a hold of genro and koji;s shirts, and dragged them off, she started to beat the hell out of them, she punched and kicked them, through them against the wall, and kicked them some more and punched them,

after kagome was happy, she went over and sat next to miaka, who just looked at her cousin like she went bonkers, then kagome noticed that she had clothing on, and gave a soft look at genro,

"thank you for cleaning me up," said kagome,

holding back tears, she wanted her hotohori, genro sat next to kagome, and patted her shoulder, and took her in his arms, as she cryed out her pain for what the fat bandit boss had done to her, and koji felt gulty over what he had done, and he apologized for handing her over to eiken, he was forgiven for what he had done,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile at malfoy manor,<em>

albus was reading the book while everyone took shifts, narcissa had to take lucius away to calm him down, molly was so disturbed at what just had happened, letting out a sigh,

"albus we know she will be ok," said minerva,

"i must say so minnie," said albus,

"i think the supplise is going rather nicely," said orhime,

"i agree with you on that," "so let's get back to the book," said albus, as everyone went and finish their tasks,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile in koutu,<em>

"tamahome?" said yui softly,

tamahome woke up quickly and was brought back into the world, he turned his head and stood up,

"yui?"

"look what i got for you," said a happy yui, as she held out some new clothing for him,,

"i thought you would look so good in them," "what do you think?" asked a hopeful yui,

"uuuummm," "no thank's," "the clothing i got are just fine," said a unsure tamahome,

tamahome was a tad bit unsure about all of this, yui is now the priestess of seiryuu,and is under the command of koutu, why is she treating him like this? even when he failed to rescue her the first time, it was probably all his fault that she is forced to be koutus priestess,

"well," "i can get you something to eat?" "are you hungry?" "i'll bring you anything you want," "how about some sake?" "if you wish." "i'll sneak ya some in," said a joyful yui,

"i said i am fine," said tamahome, as he chuckled a tad bit at yui's happy mood,

"really i am just fine," "you don't have to fuss over me," said tamahome,

which was true, since he knows about what she has been through, she shouldn't be worrying about weather he was comfortable or not,

"i'm sure you have enough troubles of your own to worry about," said tamahome,

"trouble's of my own?" said a shocked yui, tamahome's eye's went wide in realization of what he just said,

"you know?" "you know what happened to me?" said a shocked yui, tamahome trying to take back what he just said, he try'd to speak but yui spoke before he could say anything,

"oh," "so miaka know's what happened too?" "what about kagome?" asked yui, her blond_ hair covered her eyes, as she continued to look at tamahome,_

"n..no, kagome wasn't with us," said tamahome,

"oh so only miaka," "how those men attacked me?" "and then nakago found me?" "i guess he was with me when i woke up," "i was done for," "almost dead when he brought me here to the koutu palace," "and when i finally realize what happened to me," said yui, as she remembered back,

* * *

><p><em>images of nakago carrying her broken body in his arms, she placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain that she felt as her voice trembled,<em>

* * *

><p>"the first thing i tried to do was," "but i was treated right away," "even now i think about it and i wondered why i didn't die then," said yui sad panicked voice, yui's body was shaking with her own sobs as they got louder and louder,<p>

**"please stop!" "that's enough!"** yelled tamahome,

guilt poked at tamahome, he should'v just kept his mouth shut, now he knows why kagome always said he dosn't know how to shut up he has a big mouth sometimes, now he made yui sad, he was taken aback when she turned to face him, tears flowing like a mad river down her cheeks,

**"I HAD WISHED I HAD DIED!"** yelled yui,

in her depressed state, yui threw herself at tamahome's chest, hoping he would hold her and comfort her,

**"i didn't want you to know!" "i wish i was dead!" "i do!" "i do!"** cried yui,

surprised at yui's confession, and was a lost on what to do, tamahome tried to comfort yui, by placing his hands on yui shoulder's, to at least stop her shaking,

"oh yui," said tamahome, so he remained silent,

_"what could he say?" "what should he say?" "help me kagome," "what should i do to help,"_ thought tamahome,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with nakago,<em>

nakago stood outside of the room, listening to the cries of his priestess, with a smirk plastered on his face to hide what he truly felt, at what the spy's had told him, he would not let yui know what just had happened to kagome, it made him sick for someone to do that to the woman who he loved, but he know's he shouldn't keep it from yui, he had no choice but to tell her, he will tell her when they are alone, he know's she would hate the priestess of suzaku for letting her cousin sacrifice herself, with that thought in mind he went to his chambers,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with kagome miaka and genro and koji,<em>

after kagome stopped her crying genro let her go with a blush on his face, kagome made the clothing more fitting to her frame, as genro and koji started to talk, about the story about their old boss,

"really?" "you mean you where supposed to be the boss?" asked miaka,

kagome who was sitting on genro's bed again, after her nap she felt better, he pride was hurt a bit from what happened to her, but she will kill the bastard when she see him again, miaka looked at her cousin improved condition and doubted her words,

"that's it," "yep," said koji, as he looked at the floor,

"then the old boss died about a month ago and you weren't around," "eiken-." koji stopped at the hiss that her heard, he turned to see that it was kagome, he couldn't blame her and he would wish she would kill the bastard,

"that's when he took the chance to take over," "and made himself the boss," finished koji, genro only could stay quiet as koji continued,

"you were the one," "the boss talked about you a lot," "'til his very last breath," said koji,

"he did?" asked genro,

kagome looked over at genro with a sad smile, of course, she knows already, knew most of the sad story, that's why she tried to help him in the first place, she didn't expect it to go that bad but it was better her than miaka, she wondered why he wanted the jewel and her family necklace, so she asked him what the motives was,

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_"sooo why don't we all work together you might be able to get things done faster and better than working alone", spoke draco,_

_"what are you saying?" "you haven't lost it have you?" asked genro, kagome frowned at her brother and genro, draco ignored genro,_

_"what if it get that fan for you?" said kagome, genro looked at kagome, and started to blink once, twice, looking at her if she needs to go to st mungos nut ward,_

_"huh?" "and how in the seven hell's do you plan to do that?" asked genro, he didn't want her to be one of eikens victims, he knows what he dose to weman, and when that looked like her,_

_"it's hopeless to talk to idiot's like you," huffed kagome, as she stuck her nose in the air,_

_**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A POINTLESS IDIOT!"** yelled genro,_

_draco and souta and haruri snickered, while a few of the ot_hers where down right laughing _at genro, kagome waved genro off, and sent a death glare to her sibligs and freind's, daring them to interrupted her,_

_"anywhoo," "here what i have in mind," "me and ulqiorra will pretend to rescue and fail on purpose," "i'll get captured and ill get some information on where your fan is hidden," "when i give a signal," "you head towards where i am at," "and take your fan back," "your stunt will serve as a distration so that the other and i can escape," "you'll get your beloved fan and we can get the bloody hell out," finished kagome,_

_"i must say so it is a fair deal," "don't you think?" said severus, genro gave them a deadpanned look,_

_"oh yeah!" "why the hell not!" "i'm gonna risk a pretty lady like yourself getting captured on my own while you and your friends get away safely," "yeah sounds like a well aimed planed sweetheart," genro said dryly, kagome snickered,_

_"oh i knew you'd like it!" "then let's go," said kagome and hopped on ulqiorra,_

_before genro could say anything to stop her or save her, kagome was gone in a flash, while the rest popped out to get into place, there was a moment of silence before he yelled out,_

_**"HEY SWEETHEART!" "THAT WAS FRIGGING SARCASM!" "GET YOUR SWEET ASS BACK HERE!" "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOUR FINE ASS YET!"** yelled genro, until a pop and severus was before him,_

_"you do not talk about my little cricket like that," ordered severus, his dark eyed boring into genro, as he popped away again, all genro could do was stand there stunned, while he herd a few laughs,_

_flashback end,_

* * *

><p>kogome giggled at the memory, and then she somewhat regreatted her idea with her health, but she will not let it get her down,<p>

"all right!" "i'm gonna help you!" said a cheerrful miaka, the two men gawked at her,

"huh?" asked koji, miaka grinned at her own bright idea, kagome only thought "_oh no_,"

"oh why not?" "he stole the job from you," "we'll get it back for you," "and hotohori and nuriko and the other's can help as well," "won't they kagome?" said miaka, genro was immediately in front of her,

**"why listen you-!"** yelled genro, but he was cut off by miaka, who merely patted his shoulder,

"oh your quite welcome," "i really need no thanks," said miaka, genro was seething at the pea brain she has,

"if we succeed." "you can help us find tasuki," "ok," said miaka,

**"YOUR MY HOSTAGE!"** yelled genro,

miaka turned to genro and koji with sparkling, and determined eyes, miaka fist pumped the air, and proceeded to stay in her miaka land moment, ignoring everyone and everything around her,

"now that settled," "let's go genro!" "koji!" "mission to get genro is job back and his fan!" ordered miaka,

genro was seeing miaka was lost in her own little world, he turned to kagome who was silently amused by everything, koji appeared next to them, with a huge_ *sweat-drop*_ on his head,

"she doesn't understand that she is a hostage," "dose she?" asked koji,

"no don't think so," said genro, as kagome walked by as she fitted a pair of his boots on magicaly,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile with hotohori,<em>

hotohori was wondering around for hours in the forest, he fallowed that bandit into the woods, but now he was just lost, he *_sighed*_ in annoyance,

_"of all the times to get lost,"_ thought hotohori,

calming himself down, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, it wouldn't help if he panicked, hotohori sat under a tree and resumed to focus, however, but it had the reverse affect on him, every time he closed his eyes, he only saw his beloved sunny, it was just a reminder that he was lost and his beloved wife was taken, he growled at he thought, the next time he saw that bandit he is going to kill him, if his kagome hasn't already,

getting to lost in his murderous thoughts and plotting one out, he failed to noticed movement around,

**"ATTACK NOW!"**

the next thing her was under a dog pile, with wizards/demons about to kill him, gathering his wits, he looked at the person who was closest,

"everyone get up now!" "it's hotohori!" ordered severus, everyone got off and harmonie helped hotohori up, severus saw what happened to be god daughter in his god son in law mind,

"thanks," "and will you mind letting me know when you about to peer into my thoughts," said hotohori, severus nodded,

"soo why aren't you with my sister?" asked draco,

"she probably with the mister orange guy," said tamaki,

_"so who is this mister orange?" "is he the one who took miaka and his kagome,"_ thought hotohori, they nodded in confermation,

"you should seen it," "kagome beat the crap out of them," said souta,

"yes it is rather amusing," "he try's to win again kagome in a verbal argument," "and she placed a necklace around his neck and told him to *sit*," said a highly amused severus,

"yeah let's go we can take you to him," said souta, hotohori only nodded and fallowed,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile back in the bandit hide out,<em>

"listen!" "don't let your guard down for even one minute!" "genro's most likely to strike in the middle of the night," "stay on your toes men," ordered eiken,

after the loud announcement, a stream of hoots and howls, eiken failed to notice that their intruders where already inisde the vicinity, and were in face watching the, well in kagomes case plotting the fat pervs death, as they hid in th bushes,

**"YEAH!"** yelled miaka, as she fist pumped the air,

***BONK!***

kagome smacked her stupid cousin in the head, know she got caught up in the hooting and cheering,

"whose side are you on?" asked genro,

"you and the whole gang hate 'em," "but they all do his bidding," "ingrates!" said genro,

"they only do what he say's because no body can stand up to his favorite keep sake from the old boss," said koji,

"keep sake?" asked a confused miaka, suddenly a chibby koju appeared and hitting himself in the head with a fan,

**"IT'S THE FAN!"**

"a fan?" asked a confused miaka,

kagome remained silent and stood up, she sensed something and she was going to check everything out, she smirked as the three continued to chat away in a lively manner even in their situation,

"is it scary?" asked miaka, genro gave her a blank look,

"it's not what you think," "it's made of solid iron," "didn't you see him waving it around," said genro,

"he also uses it to make woman do as he want," "and he uses it on them," said koji,

"it's a bewitched fan that can trigger with a spell to blast out flames and bun you to ashes instantly," said genro,

"we have to get it back from that pervert," said koji,

genro took out more magic papers with weird scribbling on it, miaka wondered what they where, she looked on in wonderent,

"oh." "those were those paper thing's that those wolves came out of before," "right?" "let me see!" "let me see!" said miaka, she snatched them from genro's hand and peered at them closely,

"how dose the trick work?" asked miaka,

"it's an illusion spelled," "they are talisman's i got from a master sorcerer i met while i was on my travels," "whatever i write on them can be conjured as a phantom if you would like to put it that way," explained genro, hearing that miaka interested peeked,

_"wow!" "just write on them," "and whatever you want to appear,"_ thought miaka,

unknown to genro and koji, miaka started to write on each of the talismans, koji decided that he should go ahead of them,

"i will sneak in from the other side," and koji was off, genro attention turned back to miaka, and hit her over the head and snagged hit talismans back,

"what are you doin?" "give me my talisman back!" "wait where is sweet heart?" asked genro,

miaka looked around for her beloved cousin, and saw that she wasnt around, worried that she got snagged or passed out somewhere,

_"eh?" "she was just here?"_ thought miaka,

genro frowned in thought. but proceeded to fallow koji through the bushes. being who kagome was, he was sure that kagome could take care of herself, he nudged miaka to fallow them, he didn't want this one to disappear, kami forbid this one wont be able to function on her own, unless he would see her get the same fate from the fat jerk boss as her cousin did, so he made her fallow, so it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere, read to slice his throat clean,

"i'v found you," "you filthy bandit," "if kagome nor miaka is harmed in anyway," "you will die by the blade of my wife's sword," threatened hotohori,

hotohori was not pleased to see genro, genro started to panick a bit, but he was saved by those annoying twins, who popped next to hotohori,

"yo mister red!" said hikaru,

"yeah," "looked like your about to get your head chopped clean off by kagome's sword," said karu, as they started to laugh,

**"oh not you two again," "and how many time's do i have to tell you my name is not mister orange,"** yelled genro,miaka popped her head out of the bushes at that time,

"hotohori!'' "hikaru!" "karu!" "i'm glad to see your safe!" said a cheerful miaka,hotohori turned his head in surprise,

"miaka?" asked hotohori,

in the background the large form of ulqiorra could be seem carrying a injured koji by his shirt in his sharp teeth,

"i'm well," "you thought that we where supposed to say that line?" came a voice from the brushes, came out nuriko with a happy looking kagome on his back, with a victorious grin on her face while holding a peace sign up,

"hey look who i found!" "oh!" "hello my dearest heart," "there you are i was worri-" said kagome, but she stopped what she was saying to look around,

"now what the hell is going on here?" said a annoyed kagome with her fist on her hips, as she appeared over to genro, and narrowed her eyes,

"sit," said kagome as they necklace glowed and genro face planted the ground, everyone bursted out laughing at that, as hotohori looked down at the bandit, and he stepped on his and grabbed his wife in his arms, as she cried her pain that she felt, as she was wearing her husbands clothing now she fitted it enough for her to fit in, since he had extra with him, she hopped on his back,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile inside of the badnits hideout,<em>

"i think i understand," "my dearest sunny," "you're sure you wish to help them?" asked hotohori as he kagome explained everything from on his back,

"yeah i think it is rather fair," "he did clean me up an put me in clean clothing after he took me away," said kagome,

"and tasuki was around here somewhere," "so we need to help them out," said miaka, hotohori *_sighed*_ and nodded his thanks to genro, he can't argue with his beloved sunny,

"my dearest sunny," "are you feeling well enough?" asked hotohori, concerned his wife's health, kagome couldn't help but smile at his concern,

"don't worry my love," "i just needed some rest that all," "i'm fine now," "and plus it not fair to let you guy's have all the fun," said kagome, as she kissed his cheek, hotohori smiled gently at his wife's behavior,

"you know my beloved sunny," "that is the other reason i fell in love with you," "that and your pure heart and kindness," said hotohori, as he nuzzled his wife,

"oh come on now you two just stop it!" said nuriko, genro nodded his head in agreement, his jealousy coming out in waves as well, hotohori felt something on his leg,

"i'v found you," said the starry eyed bandit, as kagome got down and stood next to her brother, hotohori screamed out in horror,

**"AHHHHHH!" "NURIKO!"** yelled hotohori, causing the bandit's to find them,

**"there they are!" "and there more of them to!,"** yelled the bandits. koji stepped back,

**"they scoped us!"** yelled out koji, genro smirked, and came forward it was his time to show off,

"leave them to me," **COME FORTH DEMON WOLVES APPEAR!** ordered genro in a dramatic manner,

he threw one of the talsman's in the air, only turned into chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came down and splattered on the floor, hunny eyes lighted up at the sight of the cake, then dimmed when it fell on the floor,

**"eh?" "what the heck is going on?" "canine demons come forth!"** yelled genro,

trying once more, he there more of his talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream, candy, hotdog's, french fries, more cake, cup of noodled, all kinds of things, everyone fell over, as the food appeared,abruptly standing up in anger,

**"what the freaking hell!" "i didn't asked for food!"** yelled genro,

meanwhile miaka sat in a corner turned away from everyone in shame twiddling her finger's, severus went behind his other god daughter,

"miaka molly weasley!" "did you do that?" asked a annoyed severus,

"ummmm uh-oh," said miaka,

**"DID YOU DO THIS!"** yelled out a thundering genro,

"um well," stammered out miaka, in the midst of their little ramble fest,

**"LOOK OUT!"** yelled hotohori,

as red hot flames came right towards them, kagome pushed people out of the way, as the others popped out to safety, setting her cousin somewhere safe, kagome was being guarded in ulqiorras larger form,

**"so genro!" "your finally here!" "and you can't get your magic to work either," "and you where kind enough to bring my whore back,"** yelled eiken, hi face was twisted in a sneer, and nuriko and hotohori wanted to kill him so badly,

"your majesty's."

"no nuriko we cannot afford to take the chance," "remember tasuki is among them," said hotohori, genro scowled,

"so after all their talk," "these guys aren't going to help us," growled out genro, koji came up beside him,

**"geez this freaking stinks!"** yelled koji,

**"you guy's gonna fight!" "or are you gonna stand around like a bunch of geisha's?"** yelled miaka,

miaka lunged forward with a battle cry, but was stopped by kagome, she grabbed miaka by her shirt and makeing her fall with a thund,

"oi!" "kagome!" "why did you do that for?" whined miaka, kagome stepped forward this time, with impending death written all over her face, seeing that miaka shut up right away, and scrambled behind nuriko,

"miaka," "i understand that tasuki is one of these creeps," "but if he is," "he might as well get hurt along with the rest," "if he joining forces with some fate pervert," "and scared of a measly fan then he doesn't deserve to be a suzaku warrior," after kagome said that, kagome charged head first into the crowd of the bandits and started to disposed of them one by one,

kagome avada the evil bastard, after she did that she kick a man in the face sending him straight into the wall, as she sent fire at the fat pigs dead body and turned him to ashe, kagome smirked dangerously,as she dodged gracefully and blocked all their attacks, it was like she was doing a dangerous dance, kagome transfigured a staff and she pointed the sharp end to the ground, as she swung around it and kicked men in the rib's or the face or the family jewels in a circle,

_"oh how she missed this after the war with voldermort,"_ thought kagome, as she back flipped and stand in a fighting stance, as she put her arm out and made a made movement saying come on bitchs,

genro, koji, nuriko and hotohori and miaka, stood dumbfounded, while the wizards/demons cheering kagome on, while eating popcorn they conjured,

"well i guess we where not needed after all," said nuriko, trying to cover his boner as a few males have to as well, genro and koi nodded dumbly,

hotohori watched his wife fighting as he laughed lightly, he noticed that his sunny was avoided the vital part's, well except the one she killed, as she just made the rest knocked out, she even look's more beautiful as she fight's kagome really did have a kind heart, while severus and her siblings watched on with pride, severus gave kagome a approving gaze,

genro on the other hand, was seeing kagome in action for the first time, he knew she was freaking scary but he didn't know she was think scary, and damned she looked so damned hot doing it,

everything was going well as kagome took down all the bandits, until kagome felt a jolt of pains that spasm's through her body, she screamed as she hugged herself as she fell to the floor, kagome continued to scream as she curled into a ball,

hotohori rushed over to his beloved sunny with worry, as the other did as well, hotohori placed his beloved head in his lap,,

"what's wrong my beloved sunny?" hotohori asked franticlly, while severus was taking potion out of his pockets, and poured them down kagomes throat, after he was finished kagome continued to cry,

"oh please make it stop!" "it hurt's worst than being crusioed,"** "AHHHHHHH!"** as kagome screamed her pain out,

hotohoti held his beloved as severus montored the her pain levels, miaka watch horrified as she noticed th other bandit's coming forward, and handed the fan to genro,

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile at malfoy manor,<em>

"oh dear no," "poor kagome," cried molly, she read about what happened and a phantom of tamahome showed up, but only disappeared after saying her name,

"i must have to admit it is sad," said mad eye, everyone nodded and went back to the book, and continued what they where doing,

_to be continued,_

* * *

><p>i changed things up a tad bit. but i couldnt never stand eiken so i had to write him off, but anywhoo i hope ya enjoy,<p> 


End file.
